The Time For Tears Has Passed
by Little Mischief Maker
Summary: Four siblings move from London to Italy after the death of their parents, to live with their uncle. They end up in the city of Volterra. How long will it take for the Jensen kids to run into the vampires of Volterra? - Demetri/OC. More pairings in future.
1. Beginnings

The Time For Tears Has Passed - Author's Note;

Hello there, munchkin readers. This is my first FanFic, ever. I don't own Twilight, no matter how hard I wish.

To give a little background on this story, I suffer from insomnia and this is the product of a sleepless night. I have notes on how I want this story to go, but no actual ending. There could well be sequels or one-shots to follow, depending on how well this is received. As a first time writer, reviews would be amazing. Anyway, less about me.. :)

Information about the main characters;

Addison 'Addie' Micah Jensen - Eldest daughter. Born December 23 1988.

Jude Lucas Jensen - Only son. Twin to Keiran. Born November 11 1991.

Keiran Alexa Jensen - Middle daughter. Younger twin of Jude. Born November 11 1991.

Misha Remy Jensen - Youngest daughter. Born May 1 1993.

I won't ramble on about their appearances, they'll be mentioned in the story's 1st chapter, if not, in the 2nd or 3rd chapters. Eventually, summaries will be on my profile.

There are little things that I've changed from the books, I'll explain more then those little things occur. The changes I've made were made to fit my story. Hey, it's my story so I can do that I want right?

There will be references to other books, movies, tv shows etc, that will pop up now and then. If anyone catches on, I'll give you the Twilight character of your choice in a box. (:

- Billie. x.

* * *

The Time For Tears Has Passed - Chapter 1 - Beginnings. KPOV.

I remember what I was doing that night. I tipped my head on the cool aeroplane window and gazed at the clouds. My eye's fluttered close and the scenes replayed in my head.

**Flashback**6th July 2009

_After grabbing some chocolate milk from our fridge, I darted to the living room and plonked myself down on the couch._

_Tonight was my Heroes night. The episode was called 'Seven Minutes to Midnight'. I snorted, finding it quite ironic that I was infact born at 11:53pm, on November 11. I made a mental reminded to joke about that fact with Zach later. We always discussed the episodes on AIM straight after. It was our thing. Our tradition. Zach was a godsend, we shared the same tastes in music, movies and books. He also shared my love of Sci-Fi, particularly X-Men._

_Which as everyone knows. Is the shit._

_My Monday nights were perfect. It was currently Summer break. Thank God. Addie was out on a date with her beloved Tim, of whom I cannot bare the sight of. Too self-aware. Addie was oblivious of course, she though of him as her Adonis._

_Thankfully, my twin Jude shared my distaste of the guy. Many a time have I spluttered my cereal because of his impressions of Tim. Man, I love my brother._

_Misha never took much notice of him. Bless her. She never took notice of a lot of people. Oh, how I adore the little hippy. The little hippy that just so happens to be 2 years younger but 2 inches taller than me._

_Bloody genetics. I just had to be a carbon copy of my mother._

_As I watched Heroes, I heard Jude's music playing softly from upstairs. At least he's left me in peace._

_Misha, on the other hand was curled up on the sofa chair on my left, her nose deep in a book, which looked like it featured urban myths. We always sat in silence. This would probably be awkward with anyone else, but Misha's silences were always soothing. This was common in the Jensen household. Little Mish-Mish was always in the company of someone, although including little conversation._

_Our parents were currently out, celebrating their 23rd wedding anniversary. They were classic high school sweethearts that married aged just 18. I imagine my grandparents were less than thrilled. It amused me that just 2 years after their marriage, my mother fell pregnant with Addie. I can't imagine being pregnant after just turning 20._

_I shivered. Babies. Bleh. _

_My parents have successfully put me off both getting married and having kids. I'm pretty sure Jude agrees me with. Addie on the other hand believes Tim and her will be just like the parents. I snorted. The guy would do a runner if he knew._

_Heroes soon finished and Misha gracefully made her way upstairs. To Jude's room, I'm guessing. _

_I picked myself up and made my way over to the fridge. It's amazing how hungry I can get sometimes. Slumping against one of the doors, I lazily yanked the other open. What a poor show. There wasn't much, except Misha's veggie and fruit, so I grabbed the grapes and closed the door again. I glanced at the clock. 10pm. Addie will be home soon. God knows when the parents will be back. They always acted like kids on their anniversaries. Not doubt, they wouldn't be home until early morning._

_I puffed out my cheeks and pouted. Time to talk to Zach, so I retreated to my room upstairs. My haven. I threw myself on my bed, pretty gracefully may I add, and reached for my laptop. My Mac was left on standby. Bad I know, Misha would kill me if she knew. She's all about saving the world, that girl._

_I clicked onto AIM and found the username I wanted._

_Zach. Aka. ZGrey91._

_I regularly made fun of his lack of imagination for his screename. _

_Mine was just epic._

CaptainKeiranAHOY: Hey, Amigo. What's up?

ZGrey91: Wow, Keiran. Your wit amazes me.

CaptainKeiranAHOY: Shut your mush, bub. What did'ya think of Heroes then?

ZGrey91: Pretty awesome. Clairebear's got it goin' on.

CaptainKeiranAHOY: Meh. Petey Petrelli's the man. He's so damn pretty. Shame he wasn't in this episode. There wasn't enough pretty in the show tonight.

ZGrey91: You always mention guys first, damn girl - he's fictional!

CaptainKeiranAHOY: Dude, don't get pissy with me just because you're jealous of my hott men. They make my world go round. Don't make me list 'em all off again.

_It was at this point I heart the front door slam closed. Addie was home. Something must have went down with Romeo. Oh the joys of modern young love. I use the term 'love' in a loose sense. _

_It's a myth. Pure fairytale._

_I heard Addie march up the stairs loudly and slam her bedroom door shut._

CaptainKeiranAHOY: Aaaaah. The princess is home and she seems upset. Better go see she's okay. Talk to you tomorrow?

ZGrey91: Sure, sure. Maybe we can can have a movie night? Anyway, see ya!

CaptainKeiranAHOY: Yaa. G'night, bub.

_I closed the conversation and switched the laptop off._

_Making my way to Addie's door, I heard her soft sniffles. She was really upset, so I just decided to wait until morning to talk to her. It wasn't until I yawned that I realised how tired I was. Slumping my shoulders, I made my way to my plush bed. I flopped forwards and fell asleep within minutes, without a care in the world._

**End of flashback.**

I opened my eyes.

I never saw the parents again.

Simon and Lily Jensen died in a car pile up in the early hours of July 7th. They were the first two victims to be identified from the accident. They, along with a motorcyclist and a college graduate, were the only ones who died.

The truck driver who was to blame, lived.

Life is extremely unfair. Everyone should remember that.

We all took their deaths hard, just like anyone else would. Addie was teary. Jude was quiet. Misha was completely silent and I was just, well numb. I avoided sympathetic neighbours and awkward phone calls. I even avoided Zach.

It was now November. The time for tears had passed. We stayed at home for a while, under Addie's care, as Jude and I were only 17. Infact, we turn 18 in a few days. I'm not sure how many - I've lost track of the days.

Living in our old house was hard. So many memories.

We eventually came to find out that our guardian was in fact our Uncle Danny, who lives in Italy. Jude, Misha and I had no choice but to leave for Italy but somehow, Addie decided she was coming with us. She didn't want to leave us. Over the past few months, she's became increasingly protective of us. I guess it's natural, her being the first born. The deaths brought us closer together.

So today was the day. The grand move to Italy. A city called Volterra awaited us.

My siblings were nervous about Uncle Danny. It was no secret he held a strong distaste for our father. He was our mother's brother. Addie believes I'm Danny's favourite as I inherited my mother's brown hair and green eyes, whilst Addie, Jude and Misha all had Dad's blonde hair and blue eyes.

If there was one thing I knew about our Uncle, it was that he adored his little sister.

I snapped out of my thoughts by hearing Jude snoring on my left. Whilst chuckling, I nudged him and his icey blue eyes shot open.

'Why'd you do that, you annoying little pixie?'

He never spoke the words. He thought them.

Did I mention twin telepathy? I can't hear all his thoughts. Just the ones he wants me to, and vice versa.

'Lazy git. We're landing soon.' I thought back.

I put extreme emphasis on him hearing the 'lazy git' part.

It was at this point my attention switched to Addie and Misha, whom were sitting across the aisle. They were awake. Jude groaned and stretched his arms, smacking my forehead in the process. I merely scowled at him and in turn he flashed me his perfect toothy grin.

Bloody moron.

Sure enough, the plane was announced to be landing and we were soon back on the ground. The four of us tugged our hand luggage and made our way off the plane, to get our suitcases. Addie was surprisingly alert and Misha looked dead on her feet. Addie must of noticed, because the next time I looked up, she had wrapped her arms around our little sister's shoulders.

When I stepped off the plane, I was amazed. Italy looked beautiful, even at the damn airport. Even the air seemed different. Much lighter than London air. The airport was small, yet relatively busy none the less. Jude managed to squeeze (or push, in my opinion) past people to get our other bags. Thank God, that our belongings were shipped a few days back.

Our bags came to us quickly and we set off to find out Uncle. I'd seen pictures of him and he resembled our mother, so he shouldn't be too hard to find. I sighed and pulled my hood up, not caring if I looked like a tiny thug. Danny came to view quite quickly. He was casually lounging on a sofa chair, reading the newspaper.

We made our way over but not before my siblings urged me forward. I growled lightly and rolled my eyes when they mention I was his favourite. I swiftly turned in the direction of our Uncle . He had short brown hair, that was greying slightly and the same green eyes as my mother and I. All in all, he was handsome, albeit a little scruffy. As I approached, I took a decent-sized breath.

"Uncle Danny?" I asked, trying not to be timid. It _really_ wasn't my style.

He looked up and gave me a small smile. He stood up and damn, he's tall! No less than 6'2, I'm guessing. A whole 12 inches taller than me.

I feel _tiny_.

He pulled me into a loose hug and softly began rambling about how much I looked like Mum. The small smile faltered a the topic at hand and he then took note of the people behind me.

Addie gave him a small wave, avoiding a hug. Jude shook his hand. I'm guessing he saw the small traces of his sister in Jude's face. My twin and I share similiar facial features, mine being more feminine, his being more masculine. When he came to Misha, he just smiled. Misha didn't say a word, nor did she change her expression. Danny coughed and ushered us outside to a taxi.

The ride to Danny's house was quiet. I leaned my head back on the seat and closed my eyes. I thought of home. London town. I thought of Zach, my best friend. I even thought of Italian food and the television.

I hoped I wouldn't have to watch _Heroes_ in Italian.

If I have to watch the amazingly good-looking Peter Petrelli talk in **the** sexiest language in the world, I think I just might die.

* * *

_So there's the first chapter.. _

_Next chapter is in Jude's POV. _

_They'll come across a couple Volturi members.. but they won't make contact.. _

_Chapter 2 will be posted in a few days time._

_- Billie. x._

* * *


	2. Bearings

Hello again readers!

So, here's chapter two in Jude's point of view. It's my shortest chapter, but I promise the next chapter will be longer!

Quick update; chapters 3 & 4 are also written and ready to rock.

Special thanks to xxcharlie93xx for my first review ever! It made me so happy! :D

- Billie. xox.

Edit; Some new info in the footnote! :)

The Time For Tears Has Passed - Chapter 2 - Bearings - JPOV.

Wow. This car ride isn't awkward at all.

Joke.

I knew Keiran was thinking the same. The joys of being twins. I don't think it's obvious we're twins, despite the similar faces. There was an extreme height difference between us, she being only 5"2 and me being 5"10. Keiran was the perfect height for me to rest my arm on her head.

As soon as I thought this, she elbowed me in the ribs; she must have caught on to what I was thinking. _Damn._

Height wasn't the only difference.

Keiran has chocolate brown hair that falls a few inches past her collarbone. My honey blonde hair is cut short, out of my face.

My twin has big, almond-shaped green eyes. I, on the other hand have big, round, icy blue eyes.

However, we both have the same slight pixie nose, although mine is a fraction bigger. We also have the same rosebud mouths.

All in all, Kei sticks out like a sore thumb, from the rest of us. The Danish heritage must be vacant in her.

I sniggered.

"Stop thinking about me, asshole" She muttered whilst pinching the bridge of her nose.

Danny looked at her like she had grown another head. This didn't go unnoticed by Addie, who suppressed a giggle with her palm. It's been a while since I've heard her laugh. I sighed. I noticed that Misha stayed silent, she only ruffled her honey blonde hair, that barely fell past her chin. I sighed again.

We piled out of the taxi, when we reached our destination, and lazily tugged at our luggage. We were currently situated on a cobbled street. The sun was out. The weather wasn't too hot or too cold. Perfect balance. It's a shame that I prefer the cold. I'd miss London.

Danny guided us in the direction of which I hoped lead us to his house and not some torture chamber. Keiran sniggered behind me.

'You think I'd get tortured by some hot Italian guys?' she thought.

'no, you're Dan's favourite, so he'll probably sell you to a slimy, bald, 40 year old man' I thought back. She grimaced.

After reminding myself that Kei's our Uncles favourite, I pushed her in front of myself, Addie and Misha. She huffed and pulled her suitcase, rather harshly.

We walked fown an alleyway, and on our left, in the distance, I saw a fountain. It was rather large and fancy. A few feet behind it was a castle, that was also rather large and fancy. Red flags were tied near the top of the buildings.

It was hard not to notice the huge amount of people wearing red capes and hoods. The colour red must mean something here. It it means something as cheesy as love, or along the same lines, I'm never going out there wearing red. Ever. Jude Jensen does not do lovey dovey. I'll wear blue instead. Or Green.

Misha and Keiran noticed the castle and people, too. Addie was too busy fiddling with her phone.

Note to self: Recruit Keiran to come with me to have a closer look at the castle.

She's my partner in crime, so I know she'll come with.

Another note to self: Hide Addie's phone once in a while, so she can't make phone calls to that eejit that goes by the name Tim.

Sadly for us, Danny made us turn right, away from the fountain and in the way of another alleyway. At the end of the alleyway, we took a left, then another right and came to a set of stone steps that spiralled. They were just screaming for Addie to fall up/down them. She was the only Jensen to not inherit the graceful gene. To call her clumsy, is an understatement. My twin and I laughed in sync with one another.

"Bloody twins" cursed Addie, whilst climbing the steps after us. To my utter shock, she didn't fall. Or even stumble. Oh well, I'll just have to wait until she puts her heels on or gets drunk. I'll have to remind myself to keep some photographic evidence of those moments. Even better, a video! I could put it on You Tube and be a hero back home. Jake and Josh, my best friends, like nothing more than embarrassing videos.

"Dear Addison, jealousy isn't very becoming on you" my twin retorted. My elder sister merely glared at Keiran's back. The latter took no notice.

The steps lead to a small patio that held a few pieces of garden furniture, a few potted plants and a wooden mail box. No actual garden. Ouch. Misha will miss having one.

On the furthest right hand side was the house. Three stories tall. Beige coloured brickwork. It looked cozy. Danny ushered us inside.

The first room was the kitchen, which was a pretty decent size. I noted the absence of a dining table. I'm assuming he either ate outside or ate at cafes most of the time. Next to the kitchen was the living room. It had what it needed. A sofa, a few chairs and a TV.

Then came the discussion of bedroom arrangements. On the middle floor was Dan's bedroom, the bathroom and his former working space, that he cleared for one of us to use. Addie asked for that bedroom. I bet it was so she could use the bathroom before anyone else.

So that left Keiran, Misha and I with the top floor. Misha fluttered immediately to the smaller of the three rooms, bless her. I'm guessing it couldn't be much bigger than the bathroom. So that left my twin and I with the rooms on either side of her. Kei chose the room furthest down the hall. They were pretty much the same size, anyway.

All our rooms had our double beds from London. It was refreshing for some reason. The four of us quickly tracked down our boxed belongs and unpacked. It didn't take long, merely an hour or two.

Afterwords, Dan came to us to tell us he wanted to show us more of Volterra. We agreed, seeing as this place was now home. So after changing our clothes, we left the house and went back down the steps. This time, Addie fell. Well, stumbled. She was behind me, so she grasped my shoulders for support. _Damn._No camera. Keiran looked amused.

To my immense pleasure, Dan took us the way that I saw castle. I finally got a full view. The castle was larger than I thought and there were much more people.

I stopped Keiran as she passed me.

"We need to get a closer look at that sometime" I said to her. She nodded.

"It looks rather popular" she pointed to a crowd of people, whom I assumed to be tourists. They were looking at a woman standing on some sort of podium. Calling this woman beautiful would be an insult. She look like an angel. _A goddess._Her long mahogany hair flowed down to her lower back. She was rather tall, a little shorter than me but still considerably tall. Her skin was pale and flawless. She had purple circles under her eyes.

Behind her stood three tall figures. Men, no doubt. On her right was the tallest, who must have been at least 6"8. _Friggin' huge._ On her left was the next tallest, who was around 6ft. They both stood with their hands clasped and with the hoods of their cloaks up.

Between the two figures, stood the shortest man. His hood was down. He had short black hair and his skin was also pale, but with an olive tone. He had an air of gentleness about him. His eyes were darting around the crowd, silently but urgently trying to search for something or someone.

Around 30 seconds later, his eyes landed on me. He smiled, the kind of smile that reeked of satisfaction. His eyes flickered to Keiran and the smile widened. I didn't like that. _At all. _To be kind, she gave him a small smile. I just nodded towards him and grasped my sister's arm. Together, we jogged to catch up with our siblings, whilst feeling the man's eyes bore into our backs.

We caught up quite quickly. Danny asked no questions concerning where we were. Shows how much he cares, eh? He proceeded to show us the best places to eat and hang out. He also pointed out shops and the people he knew. I noticed that he glanced back at the castle and he looked like he was going to say something but he stopped himself.

After we were done, Dan led us back to the house. On the way, I tried to keep my eyes off the people surrounding the castle. I didn't like the way that guy was looking at Keiran and I.

* * *

_So there it is! _

_Cookies for those who correctly guess who the smiling man is._

_Chapter 3 is split into 2 POV's... I won't say who's but I will say it's a very Volturi-centric chapter.. The chapter should be up on either the 16th or 17th.. depending on how quickly Chapter 5 comes along. (I like to keep atleast 2 unpublished chapters at a time) Also, my broadband is getting switched soon and I have no idea how long that'll affect my internet.._

_In addition to Chapter 3, I have a few little extra things planned out, eg. facts and music playlists.._

_I would give y'all a sneak peak but I fear that would give the POV's and then some of the story away.. and as much I want you guys to read it, I want you to be surprised!_

_Reviews aren't necessary, but they'd be nice!_

_EDIT; Hey again, guys! This is just a quick little edit for me to say/add a couple things._

_Firstly, thanks to Hyper Mufasa and thanks again to xxcharlie93xx for the reviews, you guys made me grin so big. You're really giving me a boost in confidence, and I can't thank you enough for that._

_xxcharlie93xx; hey there. you'll find out who's watching the twins in the next chapter and you'll find out why. As for when they'll meet, well, the twins will meet the Volturi first. They have a close encounter with two Volturi members in chapter 4. As for Addie and Misha, they'll meet them at a later time. This is only because as a writer, it'll be easier to establish the twins first, instead of all 4 of them at once, y'know? Their time will come._

_So, if you guys have any questions for me, whether they're about the story, the characters or even for the characters, I'll either update the current chapter to answer you, or I'll answer in the next chapters footnote._

- Billie. xox.


	3. Findings

Hello again, my lovelies! This is a surprise update, even for me. The good news is that I've finished writing Chapter 5 sooner than I expected. The even better news is that it's my longest chapter yet, coming in at an awesome 3,107 words.

This chapter is my favourite of the 3 so far, as it fairly sets some things into motion. It's also my best friends favourite chapter too.

I've added a couple extra things in the footnote; some facts and music I've been listening to whilst writing this story.

I'd like to add that there's a change I've made to the story in this chapter, which will be obvious by the chapters end. Please, don't hate me for not sticking to the books, it's just that the change really helps my story along!

**EDIT - 16th NOV; **Hey again, some excellent news - Chapter 6 is written! I wasn't expected it to be written quite so quickly, but I guess I'm just a quick writer, which can't be a bad thing right? Chapter 6 is around 3,200 and I have a feeling you guys will like it! Anyway, I said this was the last chapter I'd publish before NM comes out, but due to me finishing C6, Chapter 4 will be published tomorrow! Yay! Confetti! (: Anyway, I'm off to start writing Chapter 7!

- Billie. xox.

The Time For Tears Has Passed - Chapter 3 - Findings - EPOV.

I stood infront of the castle. On my right was Felix and on my left was Demetri. Heidi stood in front, she was working her magic with the tourists. Just like she did everyday.

Such a _useful_ talent.

My eyes were fixated on the skies. I needed to watch in case the sun came out.

Suddenly, all thoughts slipped my mind. My talent kicked into gear. There was someone near with potential to be a very powerful vampire. Dear Aro would love to know this! I must search for them!

My ruby eyes searched through the crowds, almost frantically. Thank God for vampire speed.

After 30 seconds of searching, I came across a young man. He had short blonde hair and blue eyes. Handsome. He spotted me. I smiled. Ahh satisfaction. This man could be amazingly talented. _One of a kind._

The young woman next to him followed his eyes. She had brown hair and green eyes. She also, had immense potential. Two for one. They were both one of a kind, but similar and connected. Their talents could be connected. _Amazing_. They had to be twins, like Alec and Jane. I felt my smile widen. The short woman smile back, whilst her taller brother nodded. They turned away to leave.

I cannot let them slip away!

_Demetri_. I could have him track them.

I turned to the vampire on my left.

"Demetri, keep tabs on those two. Track them. They will be very, very useful" I jerked my head towards to talented twins.

Demetri's head snapped upwards. He glanced towards them, and his eyes fluttered closed. He was catching the tenor of their minds. A couple of seconds passed and he opened his eyes. They were fixated on the tiny brunette. He stared at the girl until she was out of sight. His pale hands were balled into fists.

_Interesting. Very, interesting. _

The vampire nodded and dipped his head.

The twins would will definitely shake things up in the castle. It's about time.

**DPOV.**

Another day, another meal. I breathed in the scents of the humans around me. Heidi was guiding them into castle. _Mmmm_.

There was a scent that stood out. It was sweeter. It was calling out to me.

I swallowed and dipped my head down.

Aro will be disappointed if I snap in public. No matter how talented and useful I am, I would be punished.

It was at this point that Eleazar spoke.

"Demetri, keep tabs on those two. Track them. They will be very, very useful" he motioned towards two people in the crowds.

I looked up to see a petite brunette female and a tall fair-haired male. My eyes closed and I concentrated on the tenors of their minds. The female's came to me almost immediately, like it was the most natural thing in the world. The male's came to me seconds after. I opened my eyes.

My eyes were fixed on the girl. I couldn't tear them away. She was beautiful, even for a human. Hair like chocolate, eyes like forests. She had soft pink lips that weren't plump, but they were still extremely kissable. Her nose was adorable, it was pixie-like. _Pixie_. That was a very fitting nickname for her. She was tiny, she looked like the kind of girl who needed protecting. _She needs a protector._

She reminded me of the Cullen girl. Alice, was her name, I think. She wasn't as skinny as Alice. Her body was much more womanly. Her body structure was small, but with dainty curves. I tried not to glance at her bust, but hey, I'm a man. Even if I am a vampire.

All in all, she was perfect. Immortality would be amazing for her.

Then, it snapped.

She would be wanted to join the guard. She'd join us. She'd be with us forever. _Forever._

She could be with _me_ forever.

I wanted to get closer to the girl, to get a closer look. I wanted to see her beauty.

Then, she was out of sight. And it felt like she'd taken my heart with her. My heart, which doesn't beat but could still love.

I've waited so long for _her_ to come along. 300 years. I had almost given up, I thought I'd never find a mate. _My mate._

With her out of my sight, I felt strange. I felt worried for her. _She shouldn't be anywhere without me._

I balled my fists. These emotions were new to me. I'm sure Aro will have a field day.

Not to mention Felix. He won't let me forget this if he finds out. Which he will. There are few secrets within the Volturi castle.

Eleazar turned towards the castle and swiftly left. To inform Aro of his findings no doubt.

I sighed. I hoped that the girl turned out to be talented. The thought of her being killed broke my heart. I'd only seen the girl for 5 minutes and I'm already proclaiming that she has my heart. Which I don't doubt for a second.

I want her by my side for eternity.

Heidi had finally escorted enough humans to the castle for feeding. After smelling that sweet, singing scent of blood earlier, I'd become quite hungry. A part of me wondered if that scent belongs to the girl.

Only time will tell.

Felix and I made our way inside, and with in minutes we were fed and satisfied. I was extremely hungry indeed.

Chelsea informed the rest of the guard of a meeting that was to happen now.

With our vampire speed and grace, we made our way to our Masters. When I got to them, Aro sat with a huge grin on his face. He was very excited, I could tell, but Aro got excited about a lot of things. To the left of Aro was Marcus. He looked so bored. _Apathetic. _Since the loss of his Didyme, he hasn't been the same. Caius, of whom was on Aro's right, looked perpetually angry. Nothing new there.

Aro spoke up.

"My dear guard, Eleazar has informed me of a finding of his. Another set of twins that have potential, a lot of potential. We will keep an eye on them both, for a while, and when the time is right, we shall take them in, change them and see if they are as talented as Eleazar believes. Demetri, Felix, I want you both to watch over them. Do not let them get hurt, do not let them leave Italy and do not interact with them, unless you cannot help it. You will watch over them until they are brought in." His eyes came to mine and they shined with knowing. What does he know? "That is all, Felix, Demetri, I trust that you know what you are to do now." It wasn't a question.

Felix and I both nodded, and the guard left the Master's chambers.

"I can't believe we got put on babysitting duty. Again!" the giant vampire next to me, complained.

"Felix, you know as well as I do, we are much safer than Alec and Jane. They'd hurt them" I stated. I cringed internally thinking of what Jane would do to my girl. _My girl? _That's a new one.

The Italian sun was setting, so it was the perfect time for us vampires to be out in the city. I breathed in the air. Vampires don't have to breath but I guess it's just a habit of mine.

I closed my eyes and focused on the tenors of the twins mind's. Again, the girl's came to me immediately. I couldn't help but marvel in how natural it came to me. It was like a pull. I figured the boy would be where the girl was.

"I've found them. Let's get moving." I said, trying to hide my urgency. I needed to see her beautiful face again. If I had to stare at her all day, I'd be in heaven.

We came to a house that was up a few stone steps. There were lights on inside. I closed my eyes and focused on the girl. I didn't really care for the boy. She was in the furthest bedroom on the top floor. I could smell her now. She smelt wonderful. Like cherries and sunshine.

Felix was busy peering in their windows to notice what I was doing, so I silently climbed around their house, until I came to her bedroom window. I glanced inside. She wasn't alone. To my disappointment, the boy was with her. They were sitting on the large bed on the left side of the room. She was even more beautiful close up. Her skin was pale, not as pale as me but I'm unaturally pale. Doesn't count.

The twins were talking. Her voice gave me shivers. She spoke with a British accent.

"Do you think we'll ever go back to London, Jude?" So, the boy's name was Jude. I'd inform Aro and the others of that.

"Of course we will. We're 18 in a few days, so we'll just wait until Misha's 18, then we can leave!" Misha? There were more? The girl smiled when Jude mentioned they could leave. She can't leave!

The petite girl opened her mouth to speak, but she was interrupted by her door opening. In the doorway stood a tall girl with silver-blonde hair that fell to her waist. She looked older than the twins, their elder sister I presumed. She had small, icy blue eyes and plump lips. She was good-looking, just like her siblings and she was definitely Felix's type.

"Keiran!" she screeched. "Did you hide my phone?" She did not look impressed.. Wait. Keiran? _Keiran._ Such a different name. It suited her. I could finally place a name to her gorgeous face.

"No, Addie. I did not hide your damn phone. Why would I do such a thing?" Keiran tried her best to look innocent.

The blonde girl, Addie, looked like she was thinking. Her eye's went to Jude and they narrowed. Yep, she was not a happy human.

Jude looked unfazed and casually picked himself up off Keiran's bed and strutted past his sister, out the door. The tall blonde followed him but not before slamming the door closed.

Keiran sniggered.

I couldn't help smiling.

_Keiran.._ I couldn't get that name out of my head. I could easily nickname her.

Keira. Kei. Many, many possibilities. I think I'll stick with Keira for now, it's a pretty name.

It was at this point in my thoughts that Felix decided to make his presence known to me. He must've thought I was ignoring him.

"Hey Bro! Whatcha doing? Is that the girl? She's pretty hot! She'll be even hotter after she gets changed!" he whispered loudly.

I balled my fists. _How dare he look at Keira like that. She is not his!_

"Yes, that's her." I said through gritted teeth. I was grateful that Keira decided to climb into bed. At least she wouldn't be in Felix's sight. The fact that he was oogling her made me want to pummel him into the ground. Hard.

She flopped down on the bed, turned off her lamp and laid her head down. In minutes her breathing became slower and more even.

"Dude can we go now? They're sleeping. We'll come back in the morning." Felix said. He was beginning to sound extremely whiny.

I merely nodded, and he jumped down and climbed back to the front of the house.

I looked back towards the girl I longed to touch. I longed for her to become aware of my existence. It made me sad that she had no idea that I existed. I thought about how I'll meet her properly soon and a sense of hope came over me. I smiled.

"Sweet dreams, petite." I whispered. Then I climbed down to meet Felix, and left the girl behind.

Leaving her broke my heart. I wanted her in my arms and I never wanted to let her go.

I promised myself that once I got her, I'd never, ever leave her side for the rest of eternity..

* * *

_So there it is! We have our first pairing in the form of Demetri/Keira. _

_My big change was having Eleazar still with the Volturi, his ability to spot abilities was just too easy to let up._

_And now for some extras!_

Facts;

****

The Jensen's original surname was 'Blake'.

Addie secretly watches Monster Trucks.

Jude wants to be a rock star.

Keiran's favourite colour is Indigo.

Misha keeps a journal.

The family was originally from America, but I changed this because I'm British and it's easier to write what you know!

Keiran adores Kings of Leon.

Jude names everything. His guitars are named 'Lennon', 'McCartney', 'Harrison' and 'Starr'.

No one knows this except Keiran.

The characters are influenced by people I know.

All Twilight characters are described as the actors.

Music playlist;

**Happy - Leona Lewis.**

**Be My Escape - Relient K.**

**Faces Going Places - Jose Vanders.**

**Lost - Michael Buble.**

**I Wish - Mini Viva.**

**Manhattan - Kings Of Leon.**

_And now for another thanks for my readers/reviewers! I've had almost 100 hits to this story, which frankly amazes me. Thank you so much._

_PopcornGirl-Eva; Hey there! Thank you so much for the review. You got 3 out of 4, so you get cookies! :) ps. I love your Felix/OC story! It's so different from all the ones I've read! x_

_edit;_

_xxcharlie93xx; Hey again! Thanks so much for another review. I'm glad you like this chapter so much. Being that I've only got up to Chapter 5, I'd say the twins will be changed around the Chapter 8 or 9 mark? They'll be taken to the Volturi beforehand, so there's a few things I want to explore before they're changed. x_

_edit again; crystal-roses13 - Thank you so much! :) x_

Right, well, Chapter 4 will be published after Chapter 6 is written and Chapter 5 is approved by my best friend (she's addicted, won't stop asking me if I've finished writing chapters). Chapter 4 is called 'Routines' and is split between Keiran and Demetri's POV's.

**SNEAK PEAK;**

_I turned back to Jude._

_"What the hell are you glaring at?" He's probably just being an idiot._

_"Those damn guys over there keep looking at you. I don't like it. I don't care if they're what you call 'hot Italian men'" My eyes shot up at the mention of 'hot Italian men'. Naturally._

_I turned back toward the two men. I never really got a good look at them in my first glance._

_The man on the left was tall. Really tall. Taller than my Uncle. He had to be at least 6"8. I can only imagine the height difference that would occur between us if I stood next to him. He had short, black hair that was cropped short. His head was bowed down, but I could see that he was extremely good-looking. His expression looked rather bored._

_The guy sitting next to him was a completely different story. He was noticeably shorter. His hair was a beautiful golden brown shade. It wasn't cropped short like the guy next to him, it was a few inches long, but still cut off his face._

_He was looking straight at me. His violet eyes were scanning my face._

_This guy was hands down the most beautiful person I'd ever seen._

So, seeing as you guys are making me grin so wide, I thought I'd treat you!

Reviews are extremely appreciated and questions are welcomed!

- Billie. xox.


	4. Routines

Hello again my faithful readers! I come to you with gifts! Chapter 4!

I wasn't planning on posting this until Saturday but I got Chapter 6 written in record time.

This will be the last chapter I post until after New Moon is in cinemas, if I do write another few chapters, I'll take a day off from writing. So to everyone who will be celebrating the films release - be safe, have fun and enjoy yourselves!

- Billie. xox.

ps. 185 hits on this story! it still amazes me!

* * *

The Time For Tears Has Passed - Chapter 4 - Routines - KPOV

I woke up to the Italian sun pouring in my window. It made me feel warm. Maybe staying in Italy wouldn't be as bad as we thought.

Memories of what happened yesterday flooded my mind.

The fountain, the castle, the tourists and the smiling man.

There was something off about it all. Something was not right.

I ran my hands through my bedhair. Meh. I glanced at the clock on my bedside table. 10:31AM. Whilst sighing, I picked myself up, found my toiletries bag and made my way to the bathroom on the middle floor.

Jude's bedroom door was left open slightly, so I poked my head in. He was face down in his bed, snoring. I chuckled quietly. I'd have to wake him up after I got changed.

I nipped the stairs and came to the bathroom. Addie was awake in her room, on her phone by the sounds of it. I guess Jude caved and gave it back to her. He'll hide it again, I can tell. Jude Jensen has no fear.

Smiling softly, I looked in the bathroom mirror. I swear I looked different already. I looked less pale, my eyes stood out. Italy would be good for me, I decided.

I washed quickly and combed out my hair. My hair was getting long again, as were my bangs. I always preferred my hair to be just past my shoulders, it was easier to manage and it suited my heart-shaped face better than long hair.

Make-up came next. I wasn't a big fan but I always wore a little mascara and some cherry chapstick. Lip gloss was just goopy and disgusting. Chapstick tastes yummy.

Addie was pounding on the door.

"I need the bathroom! Hurry up!" she near enough growled. Wow. PMS or what?

"I'm just coming out, for God's sake" I said whilst rolling my eyes. She couldn't see, but who cares? I picked up my bag and unlocked the door. Addie did not look impressed, but does she ever? No.

She merely pushed past me and nudged me outside. She's as charming as ever, I see.

Not bothering with a comeback, I just walked back up to my room. The sun was still shining outside, so I decided to dress nicely. I picked a light, cream-coloured playsuit and my worn, brown gladiator sandals. I also slipped on a couple of my woven friendship bracelets that Misha made for me.

Content with my outfit, I dashed to Jude's bedroom. He was still asleep. I wanted to wake him up so we could go out and see Italy on our own.

I launched myself on his bed.

"Waaaaaaake up! We need to go outside" He just groaned. I poked him in the ribs, each time harder than the previous.

"Stoooooop" He whined and tried to slap my hand away. I huffed and stood up on his bed and starting jumping up and down.

"Get up!" He sat up. His blonde hair stuck up in places. One of his eyes were still closed. He grabbed my calves and pulled me down.

I yelped. Jude looked content with himself.

"Fine, I'll get up. You can buy me breakfast" He grinned. I rolled my eyes but agreed to buy him food. Jude rolled out of his bed, picked up some clothes and left for the bathroom. I took this time to look through his music collection. It hadn't taken him long to unpack his CD's, guitar's, his amp and music posters, which already covered most of his walls. The room just screamed Jude.

My room, I hadn't changed much. My walls were a pale green and the floors were wooden. I was planning on painting my walls either baby blue or purple. My walls weren't as covered as Jude's. I had a couple of French movie posters that our mother collected and a small collection of photo's.

There was no TV in my room. I've never had one in my room, but by choice. Whenever I wanted to watch DVDs or watch some TV, I normally used my laptop. My collection of DVDs were large, as were my collection of books. My room wasn't too filled, it only had my bed, a desk, a chest of drawers and shelves. It wasn't cramped, which I was glad for. I tend to suffer from claustrophobia.

Jude's voice snapped my from my thoughts.

"Alright, I'm up, I'm hungry and I'm ready to roll" I chuckled and lead my twin downstairs.

We came to the living room. Danny was in the living room, typing away on his laptop. From the kitchen, I saw that Misha was sitting outside on the patio furniture, reading a book like always. I'm guessing that Addie was still in her room. Either that or she was in town, chatting to some Italian guys. That day will come.

After informing Dan that were were leaving, we were on our way.

The town was just was busy as it was yesterday. There were still many people rushing around wearing red. So much red that it made my eyes hurt. It made me never want to wear red again. I told Jude this and he let out a large, loud laugh. This earned us a few stares. We didn't care, they'd have to get used to it. Jude and I weren't going anywhere for a while.

We were walking past the castle, at a fair distance, and we both noticed the woman from yesterday was again, standing with the tourists. The woman that made me want the floor to just cave in and eat me. She was so beautiful it made me sad. The Jensen's weren't a bunch of bad-looking people but even with all of us combined, could not measure to this woman.

I sighed.

I noticed she had only one figure standing behind her today. It was the man who was staring at my twin and I yesterday. Jude must have noticed too, because he shooed me along to a small cafe, that was out of the man's eye line. I silently thanked him.

We ordered our breakfast and took a seat on some patio furniture outside the cafe. It was the perfect day to eat outside. The food soon arrived and we dug in to our salads. Jude moaned whilst eating.

"Man, the food here is **awesome**." His voice went up an octave on the last word. I chuckled.

"Yeah, one of the many perks of living it Italy, eh?"

After a few minutes of eating in silence, Jude was paying more attention to something over my shoulder.

My eyebrows furrowed. I turned to look behind me. I just saw two rather bulky guys sitting a few tables over, in the shade.

I turned back to Jude.

"What the hell are you glaring at?" He's probably just being an idiot.

"Those damn guys over there keep looking at you. I don't like it. I don't care if they're what you call 'hot Italian men'" My eyes shot up at the mention of 'hot Italian men'. Naturally.

I turned back toward the two men. I never really got a good look at them in my first glance.

The man on the left was tall. Really tall. Taller than my Uncle. He had to be at least 6"8. I can only imagine the height difference that would occur between us if I stood next to him. He had short, black hair that was cropped short. His head was bowed down, but I could see that he was extremely good-looking. His expression looked rather bored.

The guy sitting next to him was a _completely_different story. He was noticeably shorter. His hair was a beautiful golden brown shade. It wasn't cropped short like the guy next to him, it was a few inches long, but still cut off his face.

He was looking straight at me. His violet eyes were scanning my face.

This guy was hands down the most beautiful person I'd ever seen. The woman from the podium couldn't compare to this guy. Peter friggin' Petrelli couldn't compare to him!

His skin was pale, with the tiniest hint of olive in his complexion. There were purple circles under his eyes. They reminded me of the stunning woman on the podium.

The man's facial features amazed me. His eye's were almond-shaped. They were so striking. Violet eyes were rare, and dare I say, beautiful. I was usually attracted to brown eyes but now? I think not!

His nose was straight and a perfect fit for his face. My attention wavered to his lips. They were full and shaped to perfection.

I'd never seen lips so kissable. They were literally screaming to me.

He had a fine, strong jaw that brought all his features together. The shadows under his jaw made me want to trail endless amounts of kisses across it.

My eyes couldn't tear themselves away. I couldn't even blink.

The man stared back at me, his eyes shone with interest. He did not smile but that didn't effect me. I wasn't even sure if I was smiling. I'm pretty sure I looked like a gaping idiot.

Jude's cough snapped me back to reality. I turned towards him and he had an eyebrow raised. Crap. I hope he didn't hear what I was thinking. I just looked down at my plate and rubbed the back of my neck.

"Uuhhh, are you ready to leave? We can go look at more of the city?" I really didn't want to leave. I wanted to stay and look at the God that was sitting less than 10ft away. Knowing Jude, he would ask me about this later, at least leaving would distract him for a while.

"Sure, lets go see if **I **can find some of the opposite sex to ogle at" he teased. I rolled my eyes, stood up and smacked him on boths sides of his head. I couldn't care less if people were looking.

Jude feigned being hurt and stood up. Damn his height.

I picked up my purse and my twin turned to leave. This was the perfect opportunity to sneak a glance back at the man.

His glorious face showed a slight sign of hurt and longing. I gulped. Then Jude grabbed my arm and dragged me away.

****

DPOV

I felt restless.

It had been so long since I'd seen _her_.

Well, 12 or so hours but it felt like forever.

I remembered her face. Her beautiful, stunning face that hadn't left my thoughts since I'd first set eyes on her.

My fingers were just aching to stroke her cheek. To run through her hair and see if it was as smooth as it looked.

The more I thought about it, my entire body was aching more her. _My soul_ was aching for her.

That's if vampires even have souls. It's a matter of opinion, I guess.

The night was becoming day again, and a sense of hope overcame me. I'll see her soon.

My heart swelled at the thought.

I closed my eyes and focused on her tenor, I couldn't wait any longer to see her.

Her location came to me in an instant. She was at a cafe in the heart of the city. Some would say the castle is the heart of the city, but to me it was just home. A home that now felt empty. It felt more like a workspace. If Keira was here, it would be home. I began to think. Would she feel the same? Would she feel this connection?

I started daydreaming slightly.

Then I remembered, I was to go find her. I'm guessing she would either be with just her twin or with all her siblings.

I informed Felix and we made our way to the cafe at normal human speed. That _really_ annoyed me. With my vampire speed I could get to her a million times faster. I growled slightly, whilst keeping my head down. This was not the time to sparkle in the sun.

I always used to think the fact that vampire sparkle to be a little, well, _sissy._

I say 'used' because I imagined Keiran sparkling in the sun. As a vampire. Never again will I think of it as sissy.

We made our way through the crowds quickly. Mainly due to everyone being scared on Felix's massive form. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Heidi and Eleazar dealing with the tourists. I didn't bother acknowledging them. I just wanted to get to Keiran.

I picked up my speed.

I could smell her now.

This was my chance to make her aware of me. Of my existence. That's all I wanted.

Felix and I were soon at the cafe. Keiran was there with Jude. Her beauty never failed to take my breath away. I took a full look at her. Her small arms were on show, as were her short but nicely-shaped legs. I could practically feel Felix's eyes on her. I growled possesively. Felix just looked at me and rolled his eyes. I had made the mistake of telling him. I didn't tell him all about it, obviously. He'd just explode with excitement. He acted more like a child than either Alec or Jane.

We sat at a table in the shade, so we wouldn't have to sit with our cloaks on. I was 10ft away from her. I wanted to be closer. So much closer. At least I could look at her. I wanted to much to talk to her, to have her entire attention on me. I craved for it. I craved for her.

My eyes were locked on her.

Her brother must have noticed because I heard her ask "What the hell are you glaring at?"

"Those damn guys over there keep looking at you. I don't like it. I don't care if they're what you call 'hot Italian men'" he replied. He was lying. Felix was not looking at her. I made damn sure of that. My eyes still never moved off her.

She turned her head towards us. If I was human, my heart would be beating at super speed.

At first, she looked at Felix. My heart broke. _Was she more attracted to him? Or was she just amazed by his height?_ I pinned every ounce of hope I had on the second option. She would be a hell of a lot smaller than him if she stood next to him.

Then she looked at me. Straight in the eye. It was as if her gaze had fixed my broken heart and caused it to explode in joy. She looked amazed. Interested. In awe. She was much more interested in me, than Felix. I fought back a grin.

The forests in her eyes were shining. I never wanted them to break their gaze towards me. Her eyes felt like home. They were penetrating. I felt exposed, in the most magnificent way imaginable.

I scanned her face. I never got tired of looking at her, and I swore I never would. I silently swore I'd look after her, love her for as long as I lived.

It felt like forever had passed when her gaze finally broke. Her brother had gotten her attention. Why did he get her attention? I've never been more envious of anything that I did in that moment.

Keiran dropped her head and rubbed her neck. Her neck of which I longed to caress. She began to stutter. I'd never seen anything quite so adorable.

"Uuhhh, are you ready to leave? We can go look at more of the city?"

No! I didn't want her to leave. I wanted her to stay and look me in the eyes again. Without her, I felt cold and out of touch with the rest of the world.

"Sure, lets go see if **I** can find some of the opposite sex to ogle at" her twin teased. So he'd noticed her looking at me too. for some odd reason, I felt proud.

Keira just stood up and slapped him on each side of his head. I chuckled quietly. In turn, her brother pretended to be hurt and stood up also. She picked up her purse and Jude turned to leave. Keira looked like she was contemplating something.

__

Please look at me again. Just once again, petite.

To my complete joy, she did.

It was the best feeling in the world. She _wanted_ to look at me again.

Then, her stupid twin came along and dragged her away. He dragged my heart away with him..

* * *

_So there's chappy 4!_

_I hope you guys like it._

_Chapter 5 is called 'Understandings' and will be published on Saturday, hopefully. It's split into Keiran's POV & Demetri's POV._

_Thank you to everyone who's reviewed so far! Feel free to ask questions - I'll do my best to answer as soon as I can._

_- Billie. xox._


	5. Understandings

Hello, my lovelies! Here's chapter 5! I promised it would be posted today, so here it is! I've finally writing Chapter 7! It's probably my favourite chapter so far and I can't wait for you guys to read it! I just know you're going to love it. It's an awesome 3700+ words! Ruddy marvelous. I'm also starting to write Chapter 8, which I'm so excited to start work on. I'm so happy with where this story is going.

I'd say the next 4 chapters are all pretty important!

Anyway, a little note, I haven't seen New Moon yet! My mum's taking me to see it mid-week. I hope everyone has fun, whenever they see it.

- Billie. xox.

The Time For Tears Has Passed - Chapter 5 - Understandings - KPOV.

Jude literally had to drag me away from that cafe. I really didn't want to leave. When we left, I felt a strange tug at my heart. It's like my heart was connected to him by a string.

I wanted to sit and stare at the God-like guy and get stuck in our own little world.

_Christ, I sound so damn cheesy!_ I shook my head to get rid of those thoughts. A lot of good that did me, it just made me look like an idiot.

I'm going crazy! No sane person would be feeling what I was right now.

Without _his _eyes on me, I felt strange. Incomplete. I needed his presense again. It was comforting to me.

I wondered how long it would take for Jude's questions to start. He looked like he wanted to murder those guys right there. My twin's always been protective of me, I guess he was just more protective of me now because I'm at the dating age and our dad isn't here to scare all the guys away.

"Are you going to explain why you were staring at that guy back there?" he asked, not sounding pleased at all.

I decided to feign innocence.

"I have no idea what you're talking about.." I replied, whilst looking out at the bed of water we were passing.

" Uh, sure. Y'know I'ma just scare every guy away from you?" he grinned.

I stopped, turned to him and pouted. He grinned wider.

"Are you ever going to let me date? That guy back there was gorgeous! Like really good-looking!" I protested.

Jude pursed his lips, pretending to think.

"You can date when you're dead" he said, with no hint of humor in his voice, or expression.

"Geeez, what are you going to be like when Misha gets to my age?" I frowned.

"It'll be ages until Misha dates. You know what she's like. Completely socially awkward. She barely speaks to us, and we're her family!" he protested.

"She'll grow out of it, she'll have to. When she's older and we're not around she'll have to do things for herself, which equals talking to people" I said.

"What do you mean 'When we're not around?'" he frowned.

I sighed. I think that Jude thinks we'll be stuck together forever, just like the way we were now. He doesn't like the idea of us being separated, even at the ages that we are.

"We're not always going to be around each other, Jude. We'll all be off doing our own things." I tried to reason with him.

"Are you planning something? Are you planning to leave us the moment you can, Kei?" he growled.

I took a step back. Jude never growled at me. Ever.

"Wooaah, calm down. We're all going to have our own lives! I'm not going to be staying in Italy, or London or wherever the hell we're going to end up! I want to see the world! Visit as many countries as I can, meet interesting people. Addie's going to go off, get married and start her own life. Misha's probably going to go to some university somewhere, get a great job and start her life!" I said, he was not getting my point, at all!

"Well, it's nice to know how you feel about that, Keir. I don't plan on letting any of you out of my sight any time soon. You're my sisters, I'm looking after you, forever if I have to" his voice softened on the last part of his sentence.

I reached out and hugged my twin. He just wanted to look after me. He wrapped his arms around my back.

"You're going to have to live your own life, you know" I mumbled into his shoulder.

"Oh yeah, and what am I going to do?" he looked amused.

"Well, you're going to become a rockstar, marry a Victoria's Secret model and have weird little kids named something bizarre like 'Octagon' or 'Optimus Prime'.." I trailed off. He barked a laugh.

"'Optimus Prime'. I'll remember that one." he grinned at me. Knowing Jude, he will actually remember that.

We came to a stone wall and sat down, looking out over the water.

"Do you think anything interesting is going to happen whilst we're here? I don't want it to be boring here." I huffed.

"Nahh, it won't be boring. Something cool's going to happen, it's a new place with new people, so plenty of things could happen" he looked like he was imagining something.

My eyes narrowed.

"What are you thinking about?" I asked. If he was thinking about a zombie apocalypse, I'm going to smack him on the head. Again.

He knows I hate zombies.

My words snapped him out of his thoughts. He looked down at me.

"I was thinking what if we get sucked into some sort of cult?" he was dead serious.

I rolled my eyes dramatically and nipped his arm.

"You're a freak." Enough said.

I turned back towards the water and looked at the soft waves. I sighed. This place was definitely something else. A million worlds away from London. Sure, it was always cold there but it was home.

We slipped into a comfortable silence.

**DPOV**

My heart never recovered after Keira left with her brother.

Sure, it leapt for joy after she looked back at me, but then she was gone. Out of my sight. I couldn't help but worry about her.

I'm so stupid, worrying about her. Felix and I are going to end up following them wherever they go, anyway.

I'll be able to look at her, but she won't know I'm there. That made me sad. We couldn't let ourselves be seen. Not because of the sun, but because I fear she might think we're following her. She might think I'm some sort of pervert. She might never want to see me again.

_I was completely over-reacting._

I never used to react to anything like this. I was always the calm, cool and collected guard, compared to Felix. I was always polite and never forgot my manners.

That was before I met Keira.

If anyone even **thought** of hurting her. If anyone even _looked _at her in the wrong way, I'd not think twice of ending their existence. Never would I even consider being _polite_ to them.

I'd kill for her. Over and over. Forever.

Never would I let harm come to her. I'd protect her until the world ended.

Felix began to get bored again. He had the attention span of a 3 year old.

"Can we go follow your human now? I'm bored" he rested his elbow on the table, then his chin on his hand.

I rolled my eyes. I picked up my cloak and put it on.

"Let's go then" I said, trying to hide my urgency. Something I always did whenever any vampires mentioned Keira or anything remotely related to her.

We picked ourselves up and quickly found the twins. They were walking past the water.

"Are you going to explain why you were staring at that guy back there?" Jude asked my love. I couldn't help the huge rush of pride, knowing that even **he** knew we were looking at each other. He didn't sound pleased, but what did I care? I wasn't afraid of him.

A look of innocence came over Keira's face. I couldn't fight my grin. I could smile at anything she did, large or small.

"I have no idea what you're talking about.." she said. She obviously didn't want to talk about it. Why didn't she want to talk about it?

"Uh, sure. Y'know I'ma just scare every guy away from you?" her twin grinned like the stupid idiot that he is. He was seriously getting on my nerves.

Keira stopped walking. She turned to Jude and pouted.

She looked too adorable for words. I wanted so bad just to kiss her right there.

"Are you ever going to let me date? That guy back there was gorgeous! Like extremely good-looking!" she protested.

She was talking about me! I smiled so large, I thought my face would break.

Felix groaned rather loudly beside me. He proceeded to slap himself in the face. I didn't want to ask why.

The male twin looked like he was thinking.

"You can date when you're dead"

He wasn't joking, but Felix and I laughed anyway. I wouldn't let Jude forget that, after Keira was changed. He'd have no choice but to let her be with me. I grinned again. I couldn't wait to see Keira as a vampire. She'd be absolutely stunning. Not that she wasn't already, but you get the idea.

Keira frowned at her brother's statement. He made her frown. I fought back a growl. I didn't like anyone that made my mate frown.

"Geeez, what are you going to be like when Misha gets to my age?" she said.

Note to self; find out who the hell Misha is. Obviously, 'Misha' was younger than the twins.

"It'll be ages until Misha dates. You know what she's like. Completely socially awkward. She barely speaks to us, and we're her family!" Jude said, sounding rather frustrated.

So, Misha was their younger sister. Aro might be interested in that.

I say 'might'. It's a given that he will.

"She'll grow out of it, she'll have to. When she's older and we're not around she'll have to do things for herself, which equals talking to people" Keira replied. She was just trying to get her point across.

"What do you mean 'When we're not around?'" her twin frowned at her.

My fists clenched, turning my knuckles even whiter. I growled at him, even thought he wouldn't hear me. If he upset her again, I wouldn't resist hurting him after he's turned. Maybe, I'll set Jane on him. I smirked at the thought.

My love sighed.

"We're not always going to be around each other, Jude. We'll all be off doing our own things." she tried to reason with her twin. Even for twins, they disagreed a lot. They were closer than Alec and Jane, that was a given but they still didn't see eye to eye all the time.

"Are you planning something? Are you planning to leave us the moment you can, Kei?" Jude growled at Keira. He **growled.** At _my _mate.

I growled, more fiercely than the previous time. I would so hurt him later.

Keira backed up. Jude musn't lose his temper with his sister a lot.

"Wooaah, calm down. We're all going to have our own lives! I'm not going to be staying in Italy, or London or wherever the hell we're going to end up! I want to see the world! Visit as many countries as I can, meet interesting people. Addie's going to go off, get married and start her own life. Misha's probably going to go to some university somewhere, get a great job and start her life!" she proclaimed.

She had plans. She wanted a proper life. I felt sorry for Keira. If Aro got his way (and he always did), she **would** be staying in Italy and she probably wouldn't see as much of the world as she wanted. I silently promised her that I would take her to as many places as possible. I just wanted her to be happy.

As for meeting people, I'm sure vampires count as 'interesting'. I snorted.

"Well, it's nice to know how you feel about that, Keir. I don't plan on letting any of you out of my sight any time soon. You're my sisters, I'm looking after you, forever if I have to" her twin said, his voice nearly faltering near the end.

Keira's expression softened. She was about to comfort him.

She walked forward and hugged him. Jude put his arms around her back.

I glared at her brother. Jealously was running through me. I wanted to comfort her. I wanted to be the one she came to.

I clenched my fists again.

"You're going to have to live your own life, you know" she murmured.

"Oh yeah, and what am I going to do?"

"Well, you're going to become a rockstar, marry a Victoria's Secret model and have weird little kids named something bizarre like 'Octagon' or 'Optimus Prime'.." she trailed off at the end.

Who or what the hell is 'Optimus Prime'? Why the hell would someone named their child that? Humans are just plain strange sometimes.

I asked Felix if he'd heard of that name and he just looked at me, as to say 'What do you think?'

I'd have to ask her about that one day.

Jude laughed at Keira.

"'Optimus Prime'. I'll remember that one."

So it meant something to him.

I couldn't help the new sprout of jealousy that overcame me. They had a bond.

The twins sat down on a nearby wall.

"Do you think anything interesting is going to happen whilst we're here? I don't want it to be boring here." Keira asked Jude.

"Nahh, it won't be boring. Something cool's going to happen, it's a new place with new people, so plenty of things could happen."

I almost choked. If I was human, I would probably be spluttering my guts out.

If only they knew what future was a head of them. _If only they knew._

"What are you thinking about?" she asked.

Jude snapped out of his thoughts and looked at his sister.

"I was thinking what if we get sucked into some sort of cult?" there were no traces of humor in his expression.

I sniggered. Keira rolled her eyes and pinched her brothers arm.

A small smile overcame my face. Felix probably thought I was a moron. Actually, knowing him he'll be busy scaring some of the younger residents of Volterra. That was one of Felix's favourite pastimes.

He doesn't get out a lot.

"You're a freak."

I couldn't help but think; _well said, my love. well said._

They both sat in silence after that, just sitting looking out over the water.

Felix came up behind me and clapped me on the back.

"Hey Bro, I know you don't want to leave you're girl and all that, but we should probably head back to the castle." he almost whined.

Someone must be hungry.

I huffed.

With one long, last backwards glance at the girl who had changed me, without even speaking a word to me, we left and made our way back to our 'home'.

It still felt like a workplace..

When we returned to the castle, we were greeted by our human receptionist, Gianna.

I merely nodded towards her, never meeting her eyes. Felix on the other hand boomed a loud 'hello and flirted with her a little. I rolled my eyes at my friends behavior.

We were making our way to find the rest of the guard, when we were stopped by Alec.

"The masters are requesting our attendance at a meeting" his voice was young but he spoke like he was an old man. Creepy.

I nodded and proceeded to follow him to the throne room.

Aro, Caius and Marcus were already there, awaiting our arrival. All the other members of the guard were there, too.

Felix, Alec and I bowed infront of our masters. Alec then went to stand next to his twin.

"Ahh, Felix, Demetri. Welcome back. Now that you have joined us, we can begin." Aro spoke, his voice like feathers.

Marcus looked bored, as always and Caius just look, well, rather pissed. Nothing new there.

Aro motioned us forward and held out his hand to me. I took it without a word. After a few seconds he let go and smiled. He then moved on to Felix.

Aro began speaking again.

"Interesting. Demetri, you've given me a lot to ponder about. My brothers and I have came to a conclusion about the new twins set to join us."

I froze. Please say he hasn't changed his mind. _No! Aro would never do that. Master would never change his mind._

"We have decided that both of the twins shall be taken in by the weeks end. I'm simply too excited to wait any longer. I expect rooms for both of them to be arranged and for them to have access to necessities. I expect them to arrive unharmed and I expect them to both remain unharmed until their change." He paused to look at Jane. "Heidi, I expect you to draw them in, yes? Felix and Demetri will assist you, obviously. Seeing as you won't have any problems, you will have them here within 3 days."

The feeling in my limbs came back. The twins would be joining us sooner than we expected.

* * *

How'd you like 'em apples? (:

So there it is!

Next chapter is called 'Preparings' and it's split between Demetri and Jude's POV's. Although, it's primarily Jude. It should be posted on either Tuesday or Wednesday.

To all those who reviewed/added my story to their alerts, THANK YOU! This story's had 304 hits, do you know how bloody awesome I think that is? Seriously, you guys amaze me, you're really helping me write more.

I'd give all of you more personal mention but I'm using my sister's mac and I have NO FRIGGIN' IDEA how to open a new internet window. Seriously, how effin' pathetic is that? I promise I'll give shout-outs to my reviewers in the next chapter!

Thanks again, guys!

- Billie. xox.


	6. Preparations

Hello, my lovely readers! Here I am again, with another chapter for you! Yay! Confetti!

I wasn't planning to post this until tomorrow, but I finished writing Chapter 8! I wrote it in one day, so I'm super proud of myself.

I'm going to see New Moon tomorrow! So excited. I can't wait to see the Volturi. Seeing the trailers, Dan Cudmore as Felix is the only who geniunely scares me! I'll mention more about the film in my next chapter. I can't wait!

Anyway, thanks to those who've favourited/added this story to their alerts. This story's had **561** hits! Bloody awesome! I had 145 hits in one friggin' day! So, so happy.

- Billie. xox.

* * *

The Time For Tears Has Passed - Chapter 6 - Preparations - DPOV

The new twins would be joining us sooner than expected.

A lot sooner than anyone expected.

I was thrilled and yet, scared at the same time.

I didn't want Keira to be scared of me. Of vampires.

I didn't want her to hate herself in vampire form.

I didn't want her to be unhappy.

One of the many silent promises I'd made to her was to make happy, and to keep her happy for the rest of our eternal lives.

My heart fluttered at the thought of her being with me forever, like it always did. It would break my heart if anything happened to her, I'd be lost. Completely and utterly lost.

Keira would be here at the castle within the next 2 days. She'd **finally** know my name. She'd be able to talk to me. I would probably never leave her side. I couldn't ever think of ever leaving her side. I can't see me existing without her. She'd changed me so much.

Aro was getting more and more excited over time. Everyone expected this, of course. Marcus and Caius looked like they could care less. The only way Caius would even pay attention to the twins would be if they had abilities that he could use to cause people pain. I wonder why _Jane_ is his favourite.

The members of the guard didn't act any differently. Heidi still went fishing for our food. Chelsea and Afton were glued to each others hips. Alec stayed in the library. Jane waltzed around, acting like she owned the damn place. Felix became bored with me. He knew my mind was stuck on Keira. Whenever I got lost in my thoughts of her, he would just sigh and roll his eyes, or crack some lame joke about me being whipped. I'll just wait until Felix finds his mate, then we'll see who's whipped!

Whenever I could, I would slip out of the castle and look over Keira. I always knew where she was, the effect of her tenor being with me almost permanently. It was comforting to know where she was, I didn't want her to be anywhere that could be considered dangerous for her. I tried my best to ignore Jude whenever he was around her. He and I were not going to get on after they were changed, but I couldn't care less. All I wanted was Keira.

I balled my fists. I was getting impatient.

_I want her now!_

I closed my eyes and tried to regain my composure.

_Patience... _

It would only be a matter of time before we took them in. At least a day. A day.

After my change as a vampire, I never measured time by days. I went more along the lines of months or years. A day was nothing. A minor amount of time. A little blip of time.

Yet it felt like forever.

I think it felt like forever because I _have _waiting forever. For her.

The next few days couldn't pass quick enough.

**JPOV**

I woke up to the sun pouring in my window. Italian sun was a bitch.

I pulled the covers back over my head and groaned. Memories of yesterday came back to me. Keiran and I arguing in the middle of Italy. I never thought we'd ever be in that situation. We never argue.

I didn't mean to snap at my twin. I love her to bits, but I hate the thought of the four of us not being together. We've depended on each other the past few months. I've always known that Kei wanted to go off and do her own thing, but I think I'd be a little, _lost, _without her. We're twins, we're connected. It doesn't feel right when we're apart. I mean, we've been with each other since before birth.

At least we'd all be stuck here until Misha turns 18. So, that's like what? 2 years? I could deal with that, right? We'll make the most of our time here.

Addie snapped me out of my thoughts by rushing into my bedroom, waving her phone about. She had no idea of the concept of privacy. She was so self-aware. All about herself. If she wasn't my sister, I'd hate her. I really would.

"I need a signal, damnit!' she growled. I have no idea where she got her temper from.

_Ugh, still talking to Tim. That guy's a tool._

"Addie, get the fu-" She cut me off by running out my room again. I hoped she fell down the stairs. Again.

I sniggered at the thought.

Whilst sighing, I picked myself up off my bed and darted down the hall to Keiran's room. The chances are she'd already be up and ready to leave. I wanted to try and get a closer look at the castle, but I didn't want to get so close that the smiley guy could stare at us freely. He still gave me the creeps.

Kei's door was closed. That's a first.

I opened her door slowly, just incase she was just hiding and waiting to jump on me or something. It wouldn't be the first time.

"Kei?"

All I got in return was a rather feminine growl. It made her sound like a kitten.

That was ironic because my twin is **not** harmless. Last year, she nearly got kicked out of school for headbutting a older guy who tried to kiss her. I nearly kicked the guy's ass myself, but she can handle herself! Little girl, big temper. She didn't lose her temper a lot, unlike our elder sister.

I pounced on her bed. Mad skills!

"WAAAAAAKE UP!" I whined. She did this to me, so why couldn't I do it back?

She shot up, knocking me off her bed and onto the floor. She sat up on her knees and struck a ninja pose.

_Such a geek! Genius, but geeky. Damn her ninja skills.  
_

I groaned. I hurt my back on the wooden floor.

"Jude! I thought some random ass dude was trying to hop into my bed!" She scowled at me.

I snorted.

"As if. Actually, who know? Maybe that guy from the cafe will come and try to sweep you off your feet?"

She glared. Obviously, she hadn't forgiven me for saying she couldn't date. She hadn't forgotten about that guy, either. That kinda pissed me off. By me saying 'kinda', I really mean 'extremely'. It's probably best that I change the subject. Or run away.

Running would be useless. Kei can run pretty fast, even with her short legs. I'd never say that to her, she'd probably smack me again.

I chose to change the subject. Being the smart guy that I am.

"So, Kei, how about we get ready to go out and do our daily exploration?" I grinned. The perfect subject change, in my opinion.

She chuckled and cracked a little smile.

"Give me 10 minutes?" she asked.

I nodded, picked myself up off her floor and returned to my room. I riffled through my clothes and picked out my AC/DC t-shirt and some dark wash jeans. I wasn't big on clothes. If it's clean, I'll wear it. One good thing of being male is that it takes no time at all to get ready.

Whilst waiting for Kei to finish up in the bathroom, I decided to check in on Misha. Peering in her door, I saw her still sleeping. Her room was rather plain. It had books pretty much everywhere and she had some posters of butterflies on her walls. It was typically Misha.

Since we had came to Italy, Misha had rarely left the house. Sure, she'd sit out on the patio furniture but she'd never really been out seeing the sights. I reminded myself to take her out some day. The poor girl was always cooped up in her room, with her nose deep into her books. If there's one thing we know about Mish, it's that she's going to find a way to save the world. She could find a way to do anything if she put her mind to it.

Keiran came up behind me and told me the bathroom was free. She took a quick glance at Misha, sighed and went back to her room to get changed. I told her to meet me downstairs when she was ready.

I made me way into the kitchen. Uncle Danny was in the living room. He didn't really pay any attention to us. We just came and went when we pleased. We had our own money and our own belongings. The only thing we needed from him was a roof over our heads. I didn't care whether he payed attention to us or not. I liked it better when it was just the four of us. I never really considered him family anyway.

Keiran came downstairs pretty quickly. She looked quite feminine today. She wore a loose-fitting, purple blouse with black leggings and her battered gladiator sandals. Her hair was wavy today, it made her look prettier. I won't deny, we are a pretty good-looking pair of twins.

She stuffed some money in her pockets and motioned for us to leave.

We went back to the cafe we had visited a few days back, to get our breakfast. I noticed Kei glance at the table that those guys were sitting at. There was something up with those men. Something not right. I had that weird feeling in my gut.

I was starving. We ate pretty quicky, paid and left. _We really have to go shopping for food sometime_. I'm kinda sick of eating out all the time.

We made our way through the crowds of tourists, toward the fancy fountain. _The crowds never seem to disappear_. They just seemed to appear from no where.

The both of us sat on the edge on the fountain and looked over at the castle. It was still pouring of tourists. I couldn't see the smiley man. I was glad of that. There was something irky about him.

What stuck me as odd was that the beautiful goddess that normally stood, addressing the tourists wasn't there. _Very strange._

The majority of people surrounding the castle were wearing bright crimson clothing. I still didn't know why. I wonder if Google would know? Google usually knows everything.

There was one person wearing a black cloak. Their hood was up but I could see little part of hair flowing out. The hair was long, so it was probably a female. 'She' came closer and closer to us. Her head was bowed slightly, as to hide her face.

Keiran noticed this too. She turned her body towards me.

_Do you think that's a little odd, too?_ She thought_._ Times like this I was glad for twin telepathy, no matter how mild it may be. It got us out of awkward situations quickly.

_Yeah, it's pretty strange, eh? _I thought back.

The figure came closer. She was merely a few feet away from us. She raised her head to look at us.

It was the woman. The goddess. I'd never forget a face like hers. I felt a pull towards her. My body lurched towards her a tiny fraction of an inch. Kei jerked a little too. _What the hell was that?_

The woman smiled. I didn't know beauty like this existed. I'm pretty sure my facial expression showed this, because she smiled slightly wider. I broke from my thoughts as she spoke.

"Hello there, I'm Heidi." I shivered at her voice. It was just as stunning as her face. "I work at the Volterra castle. I'd live to invite you inside, to give you a tour."

I felt like I couldn't say no. The pull returned. I'd go anywhere she wanted.

_Do you feel weird too?_ Kei thought to me.

_Yeah, I do. Like extremely. I think we should go. _I thought back.

_Me too, I feel like we have to go. I don't know why._ She thought.

I glanced towards her. She was frowning slightly. I could understand why.

Heidi spoke again. Her voice gave me shivers again.

"Well?" She smiled again.

I looked towards her again. How could I say no to her? I couldn't.

"Sure, we'd love to go on a tour." I smiled back at her. In my mind, I was doubting why I said yes. I'm sure the inside of the castle couldn't be that interesting, surely?

Heidi grinned wider. A smile that reminded me of the smiley guys. It reeked of satisfaction.

"Great, if you'd like to follow me then?"

The both of us stood and made to follow the beautiful woman.

She turned on the stop and motioned for us to follow her back to the castle. We passed the tourists and turned into the corner next to the castle. It would be hard for me to say I wasn't shocked when we came to a manhole. I looked at Heidi questioningly.

"A manhole?" They sure had class, eh?

She shrugged and muttered something about 'security.' She bent over the manhole.

"Felix, Demetri? Are you ready for the drop?" she asked. I peered over her shoulder and saw no one. I didn't ask. Nor did I ask who Felix or Demetri was.

I heard an echoed 'yeah.' _That was a comfort. Not._

Keiran spoke.

"What drop?" I hadn't thought of the 'drop'. Well, craaaap.

Heidi grinned. She was obviously amused.

"Both of you will jump down the manhole and either Felix or Demetri will catch you." She said it quite calmly.

Kei's eyes widened. "Riiiight."

Someone sniggered down in the blackness.

"Who's going first?" Heidi asked.

I looked a Kei. _Rock paper scissors? _I thought to her.

_You bet. _She thought back.

We turned to each other, stuck our left hands out and counted to 3.

_1... 2... 3!_

I picked rock. Keiran picked paper. _Damnit!_

Keiran grinned. Heidi looked amused again. Kei and I had that affect on people.

"On you go Jude." my twin was still grinning.

I huffed and sat on the edge of the manhole and dangled my legs over.

"Alright, who's catching me?" I sounded a hell of a lot calmer than I was.

"My money's on Felix." Heidi said. I still had no idea who Felix was, I just knew he could potentially drop me.

"Okay then... Felix, don't effin' drop me, okay?" I shouted down the hole.

I heard a boomed laughter.

Then, I jumped. I landed with in seconds. Felix caught my arms and set me down. I groaned.

"I think hitting the floor would be less painful."

There was another loud laugh behind me. Some might just call it a 'Roar'. My surroundings were black, I couldn't make out what the two figured next to me looked like.

"Jude, are you okay?" Kei shouted down.

"I'm fine! Get ready to jump!" I shouted back up.

I turned to the other figure, whom I assumed to be 'Demetri'?

"Uh, Demetri, right? What ever you do, DO NOT, by any circumstances drop my sister, alright?"

He merely grunted at me. Obviously he's not a people person. He moved to the opened and waiting for Kei to come down.

I heard a small yelp and Kei landed in Demetri's arms.

"Woah, that's one hell of a landing. Do you always take people down this way?" She asked no one in particular.

"Just the special people.." Demetri spoke for the first time. I didn't like the tone he took whilst speaking to my sister. It was dreamy, almost loving. I wanted to tear her away from him, make him back off.

Heidi landed on her feet a minute or so after. I was a little shocked at that, but I asked no questions.

"Right, let's go then." She said casually.

She led us to a better lit corridor and then through some fancy wooden doors. It was cold in here, like uber-cold. I shivered. Felix and Demetri stayed walking behind us, I could feel how close they were.

Through the wooden doors, the first thing I saw was a girl. A receptionist I guessed.

"Welcome back, Heidi, Demetri, Felix." she said.

Heidi pretty much ignored her, Felix and Demetri also said nothing. I guess the girl wasn't high on the job hierarchy.

Heidi led us past the receptionist and to another set of fancy wooden doors. They were bigger than the previous. Before she opened the doors she turned towards the two of us. She spoke gently.

"If Aro, motions to take your hand, do it. Speak if you're spoken to."

Kei glanced at me.. I knew exactly what she was thinking. I didn't need to read her mind.

_I don't think we're on a tour, Jude.. S_he thought.

_Me either... Something's wrong.. damnit! _I thought back.

I nodded at Heidi. She turned around and opened the door. She stood to the side and motioned us forward.

Before us were 3 men sitting on thrones. On the far left sat a man with long, wavy brown hair. He looked extremely bored. On the far left sat a white-haired man, with what looked like a permanent scowl set on his face. In the middle was an extremely happy-looking man, his hair was brown and fell onto his shoulders. He stood as my twin and I entered.

I felt colder all of a sudden._ I'm officially creeped out._

The man spoke.

"Aaahh. Keiran. Jude. Welcome to the castle! My name is Aro. These are my brothers Marcus and Caius." He motioned to the men on either side of him.

_How does he know our names?_ I thought to my sister. I glanced at her.

To my surprise, Keiran spoke.

"Uhh, Hello Aro." She gave him a small smile. He grinned wider in return. "How do you know our names?"

Aro stood straighter. I don't think he was expecting her to speak up. He looked happy, none the less.

"Well, my dear. I've known about your brother and you for a while.." He sighed, rather dramatically. "I simply cannot lie to you both. I'm afraid this isn't a tour but I think you figured that... I'm also afraid that you won't be returning to your home."

Keiran's eyes widened. I stepped closer to her so we were almost shoulder to shoulder. I'm pretty sure my eyes were widened too. This man spoke with complete seriousness. This was no joke. We wouldn't be returning home. Something was going on here.

"I.. What's going on here? What do you want with us?" I tried not to sound panicked.

"Well, Jude. I'd like for you and your twin to come work with us. The complications of your work would mean neither of you can return home.. This would be your home, with benefits. Naturally. Both of you are extremely special. Talented. So, I have to put it to you.. Will you join us?"

"What happens if we don't join?" my twin asked. I had no idea where her bravery came from. I was jealous.

Aro turned to her, a minuscule smile on his lips.

"You die."

Those two words made me freeze. We die. Die. I took a few seconds before speaking.

"So it's join or die, right?" I said. "What is this work you want us to do?"

"I'm afraid I cannot tell you, unless you agree to join." Aro replied. "I'll give you two a moment."

I smiled internally. He doesn't know about our telepathy right? I turned to Kei and searched her face. She looked petrified.

_What do we do? _She thought.

_Well, I sure as hell don't want to die.. but I don't want to not be able to go home. What about Addie and Misha? _I thought back. At the mention of our siblings, Keiran looked like she was about to cry but she held it together. She was amazing. She was like super-woman.

_They're going to be devastated. _

_Kei, I don't think we have any choice. We have to join them. _

I didn't like that idea but I wanted to live. I didn't want to die. I didn't want Keiran to die. Our parents wouldn't want for us to die.

She looked at me defeated, then bowed her head slightly. It broke my heart a little.

_Fine. We join._

_

* * *

_

There it is! Chapter 6.

_Chapter 7 is called 'Meetings' and is split between Keiran and Demetri's POV's. It's an awesome 3,874 words long - my longest yet. It should be up by the weekend._

_Anyhoo, now for reviewer mentions._

_xxcharlie93xx - Thank you so much! You're probably my #1 reviewer. I can't thank you enough. x_

There we go! Another chapter.

_xNadiiLiciiOus -_ _Hey! thank you for both of your reviews! x_

_kiki-twilighter-ever - Thank you so much! Yay for the Volturi! x_

_Caiuslover - Thanks! Charlie Bewley's drop dead gorgeous, eh? Love him. x_

_Also, thank you to all my readers, I'm talking about the one's who don't review. I don't mind, as long as you enjoy the story!_

Until next time,

- Billie. xox.


	7. Meetings

Hello my lovelies! Here I am with another chapter for you.

This chapter was definitely one of my favourite's to write, along with Chapter 8. I'm currently starting to write Chapter 9. Writing/Publishing's been slow because my internet got switched, and it's only working on one of the computers, so my sister and I have to share. She isn't the most generous person in the world. Boo hoo. :( I've also been a little exhausted lately, so please forgive me if my writing's off, or updates are a little late.

A quick thanks to my readers, this story's had **865 **hits. Ruddy awesome! Again, you guys are making me so bloody happy. Also, thanks to those who've favourited/alerted.

More from me in the footnote ;)

- Billie. xox.

* * *

The Time For Tears Has Passed - Chapter 7 - Meetings - KPOV

_Fine. We join._

I felt defeated. Completely and utterly defeated.

What was this work they wanted us to do? Go around killing people? Like some sort of a mafia? This isn't the life I want. For me or for Jude. If only my parents could see us now.

I felt scared. Terrified. Completely out of my depth.

Why us? What's so special about Jude and I? It can't be because we're twins. They don't know about our telepathy thing, right?

I just wanted to curl up and cry. Cry myself to sleep.

I took a breath and looked at Jude. He looked as devastated as I did. He nodded.

We both turned to look at Aro, the man taking away my freedom. The weird thing was, a part of me wanted to give my freedom up, something was making me want to belong with them. Some sort of force.

My twin and I spoke at the same time. In sync.

"We'll join you."

Aro stood up and moved towards us, at an unnatural speed. I gasped and Jude jerked backwards. Aro never stopped smiling.

He grinned wider at our reactions. I didn't know it was possible.

He moved in front of me and reached his hand out. I remembered Heidi's words.. _If Aro, motions to take your hand, do it. _I didn't want to find out what would happen if I didn't comply.

I placed my hand into his and looked him straight in the eye. No nonsense. I had no idea where my new found bravery was coming from. It felt odd. After a few seconds, he spoke again.

"Aaahh. Keiran, I have a feeling you're in for a pleasant surprise. I think you'll find happiness here." He smiled again and left my hand go.

What did he mean 'I'd find happiness'? 'Pleasant surprise'? This man was just making me feel more on edge..

He moved to Jude and took his hand. What did holding our hands do for him? Does he get off on it or something? I frowned in thought.

There was one thing I was sure of. This man, and the others around him were not human.. They were too beautiful and Aro moved at super-speed.

Aro let go of Jude's hand and motioned someone from behind us forward.

"Corin, take the twins to their room and explain everything, yes? Inform them about members of the guard. I would do it myself but I am feeling a little.. hungry." He smirked on the last word. Why did he smirk? I narrowed my eyes slightly..

I turned to see Corin. She wasn't much taller than me and she was beautiful. She looked kind. I wasn't afraid of her. She smiled what looked like a genuine smile. I would have smiled back but I felt frozen. A few feet behind Corin were about 10 other figures, that differed in height and build. They all had cloaks on, ranging in different shades of black/grey. Every single person was gorgeous.

I felt ugly. Completely out of place.

Corin began walking out the wooden doors. I looked at Jude and he nodded again. We followed Corin. Just as I came to the door, I caught something in my peripheral vision. Someones eyes were following me as I moved. My curiousity got the better of me. I turned and met a familiar pair of eyes. My jaw dropped.

It was _him. _He was looking straight at me. He wasn't smiling but his eyes shone with unreadable emotion.

_Was he sent to watch over us? Was he happy that I was here? Why was he looking directly at me?_

Jude snapped me out of my thoughts by grabbing my elbow and dragging me forward next to him. Away from _him. _I couldn't process my thoughts properly. The journey to 'our' room was a complete blur, all I know is that we traveled through a few corridors and came to a mahogany door. There were more doors in the corridor, obviously the rooms belonged to the other members of the 'guard'. Why they call themselves that, I have no idea.

Corin opened the door. The room was quite fancy, but a little empty. There was a plush, double bed on the left hand side, with a couple sofa chairs next to it. On the right hand side was another door, to a bathroom I presume?, and a large dresser.

The petite woman motioned for us to sit down on the chairs. Jude and I sat on the same sofa and he put his arm around my shoulders, protectively. She took a moment before she spoke, like she was preparing her words.

"Keiran, Jude, all the people you've met today in the castle.. we aren't normal. We aren't human. The entire guard.. we're _vampires._ You may think this is a joke, but I assure you, vampires are real." I gasped. The beautiful man that caught my attention was a vampire. A friggin' vampire. They were all bloodsucking creatures of the night.

_They want to make us into vampires? _I thought to Jude. Just thinking about it scared me. Would they make us into blood-thirsty beings? Thinking about consuming someone elses blood made me gag internally.

He just tightened his hold on me. Obviously he was scared of it too, he didn't want to think about it either.

"When you agreed to join us, you basically agreed to join us.. as vampires. Master Aro believes that after your change, the both of you will be talented. Special."

"Talented?" I croaked. _What did they mean? Like super powers? This is too much to think about.  
_

Corin sighed.

"Yes. As vampires, some of us have special abilities. Master Aro can see all a persons thoughts by touching their hands, Marcus can sense relationships. The guard are talented too. Demetri can find people anywhere, Chelsea can make people want to belong to us, Heidi can attract people. Eleazar can spot potential abilities in people, that's how we found you. He found you in the crowds... and then we have the twins Alec and Jane.. their abilities are connected. Jane can make you feel pain and Alec can make you feel nothing."

This was a lot to take in.. These people were basically changed and made into weapons. They were wanted because of what they could do. That didn't make me feel any better. I felt like some sort of prize.

Jude spoke next.

"You want us to become vampires?" he sounded as scared as I was.

The _vampire _with us smiled. Again, it was a kind smile.

"Yes, Aro wants you to start your change later tonight. It'll take 3 days and it'll be extremely painful Afterward, you won't age at all. You'll be immortal.."

We were getting changed tonight. We would never age. It would hurt, a lot. I didn't have a high tolerance for pain. I dropped my head into my hands. We weren't going to be human much longer. I just wanted to cry. I'd never see my sisters again. They'd lose us just like they lost our parents. This will push them over the edge.

My twin side-hugged me. I leaned into him. I needed his support. He was all I had now.

"What's this work that Aro spoke about?" he asked. I'm glad he asked.

"We're known in the vampire world as the Volturi, we keep the peace. We destroy the vampires that break the law." Corin said.

They destroy vampires. They KILL other vampires. _Would Jude and I be able to do that? I have too much of a conscience.._

"Law?"

"Yes, we have one rule: 'Don't expose us'." she replied. I should have seen that one coming, right?

This was too much to take in. Jude and I would be becoming vampires tonight. We would be joining a large coven that basically ruled the vampire world. I wondered how long they planned to take us in. They had been following us, why take us today? Were the masters that excited? We must be important.

Corin stood up. With vampire speed. I jerked again. She looked at me apologetically.

"I'll leave you both now. One of the guards will come collect you later to prepare for your change. Keiran, I have a feeling you'll be getting a visit from Demetri soon."

I raised my head. "Demetri? Who's Demetri?"

The vampire grinned. She knew something I didn't.

"Yes, he's been watching you. He's very interested in you. Felix and he were watching you at a cafe a few days back? Felix was the giant, Demetri was the other."

I had a vampire watching me? A vampire was interested in me. Why? _Gosh, the questions never end!!_

She looked at Jude, then back to me and nodded. Then she turned and swiftly left.

As soon as the door closed, I broke down into tears. Jude held me tighter. The beautiful guy I had a crush on was a vampire. His name was Demetri. Such an old-fashioned name but it suited him. A part of me wanted him here with me. I shook that feeling off. Now was not the time to be thinking about guys, no matter how extremely gorgeous they were.

"Jude.. we're going to be vampires!" I sniffled. That was the first time I'd said that aloud. I hoped it would be the only time.

He looked at me sadly.

After that, we just sat in silence, trying to comfort each other. Waiting until the time came that we would be changed.

**DPOV**

The twins had been in the castle for a few hours. I've never been more on edge in my entire existence. Today was such an important day to me. To the twins.

I would go see Keira before her change, I decided. She now knew everything about us. She knew we were vampires.

_Would she reject me? Be scared of me? That's the last thing I want.  
_

There was only an hour or so before the masters planned to start their change. Other members of the guard were preparing. I doubt I'd be help to anyone in my current state of mind.

I was currently lingering in the corridors, trying to piece together what I was going to say to her. I wanted her to know me before she was changed.

I came to their door.

_Would Jude try to throw me out? _

Then again, he wouldn't start a fight with a vampire, would he? If he did - he's an idiot. Or a moron. Take your pick.

I knocked on the door 3 times and entered the room. The twins were huddled together on one of the sofa chairs. They both looked up as I entered the room, they looked considerably calmer than before.

Keira's eyes were red and puffy. She was no longer crying. I don't think I could handle seeing her cry. The thought was enough to make me feel guilty. She still looked beautiful, like she always would.

It took her a while to register who I was. I didn't blame her, she was less than 2 hours away from a life-changing situation, my thought would be jumbled too. Her eyes widened a little as they met beautiful eyes of hers. She didn't look scared, just intrigued. Jude's eyes narrowed a little, I'm not sure if it's because I was a vampire or because his sister and I were obviously interested in each other. Too bad he wouldn't be able to change either of those things. I grinned internally.

It was at this time I decided to talk. I'm sure they'd get freaked if I didn't.

"Hello, I'm Demetri. My brother Felix and I were sent to watch over you both before you were taken in. You're very interesting creatures." I smiled at Keira. She smiled a little in return.

Her brother spoke before she got the chance. _Bloody twat. She was about to talk to me for the first time. Moron._

"Why do you look at Keiran that way?" He questioned. He sounded a little pissed. I was about to tell him it was none of his business but I thought of something better to say.

I thought about my answer for a few seconds. I glanced at them both and moved a little closer.

"I feel... connected to you" I looked solely at Keira. "I feel your tenor in my mind at all times. It's like I'm subconsciously trying to get closer to where you are. Like some sort of pull. I want to protect you - keep you safe. At all costs." Every word that I spoke was true. She's probably the first human I've never lied to. I would never lie to her, unless it was to protect her. All I wanted was her to be safe.

She swallowed before speaking. Her expression showed that she was a little stunned. Whether that was a good thing or a bad thing, I don't know. I was desperately hoping for the first.

"I feel it too. What does it mean?" Keira spoke softly. I grinned. I didn't bother thinking about what Jude's expression was like.

_She felt the same. My heart swelled at the thought. We would be mates. We had to be!_

I moved closer to her. Close enough, but not so much that I would scare her.

"I think it means that after your change, we'll be mates - I hope we are." I grinned my widest grin at her. I was too happy for words right now.

"Mates? Like soul mates?" She asked. She sounded a little hopeful. Jude was a little taken back, I think.

"Exactly. Vampires, we wait forever to find our mates. We only ever have one mate in our entire existence. Life for a vampire can get lonely without their mate." I gazed at her for a few seconds, before speaking again softer. "I've waited a long time for you." It was true. I'd waited 300 odd years.

Keira gazed at me, before standing and walking slowly towards me. She didn't seem to mind that I was a vampire. She was scanning my face, like she was trying to remember it. I smiled at her. She was just a few inches away from me. I could smell her, almost touch her.

"After my change, you'll have me forever, right?" she said lowly, probably so Jude wouldn't hear her. Her voice sounded dreamy.

I reached out and brushed some hair from her eyes It was softer than it looked. Like smooth chocolate. "Perfect."

She smiled. "Maybe being a vampire won't be so bad after all." Her smiled faltered a little. "I can't stop thinking about my family though." She dipped her head.

I frowned at the sight before me. My love was sad. Just as I made my way over, to comfort her, Jude stood up and stepped in between us, facing towards me. He didn't look happy.

_Why didn't he understand I had to comfort her? I had to be near to her. She was so close to me. So close..._

"Wait a minute, first we get told we're being changed into vampires, then we get told we're getting changed tonight, now you're telling me my barely 18 year old sister is the soul mate of a vampire that's only God knows how many centuries old?" He said in a rush. I frowned and glared at him.

"Yes, is it that hard to believe?" I tried not to sneer, Keira wouldn't like it if I was horrible to her twin. I knew how close they were.

He glared at me. "Actually, is it. It's also a lot to take in. I don't like this, I don't like this at all."

I opened my mouth to speak but I was cut off by Keira. I didn't mind, she could do no wrong in my eyes.

"Jude, you don't get a choice. Neither of us do. This is all we have now." She put her hand on his shoulder. I envied the contact. I just glared at it. Hard.

Jude looked over his shoulder at his sister. His expression softened.

A few seconds after, there was a knock at the door. I turned to see Heidi in the doorway. She smiled at us.

"Sorry to interupt but it's time." I froze. I looked back at Keira and she looked frozen too.

I took a breath and adressed Heidi. "What are the arrangement, Heidi?"

She took a step closer.

"Keira will remain here, and Jude will be changed on the other side of the castle. Just for safety reasons." She replied. "Jude, I have to take you there now."

The male twin nodded. He turned to his sister and hugged her hard. After a few moments he muttered "Be safe, I'll see you soon." He moved his hands to her shoulders and kissed her forehead. She nodded and smiled weakly.

Heidi stated again that they had to go now and led him outside. He left but not without a backwards glance towards Keira. He managed to fit some glaring at me in aswell.

Then it was just Keira and I. She didn't look as uncomfortable as I thought she would. She ran her hands through her hair, turned and sat on the bed. I moved closer towards her and stood near the foot of the bed. She was so interesting to watch. I could watch her all day long.

"How does the change happen?" She questioned looking straight at me. I'd never get sick of her looking at me.

I moved and sat next to her on the bed. She didn't move away. She just looked at me. We were a few inches apart.

"Well, for a human to be changed, a vampire has to bite them. We have venom that when it enters your bloodstream, begins to change the human."

"Who's going to bite me?"

I grinned. "Me. I wouldn't even think of anyone else doing it. It'll make me feel closer to you."

She smiled at me. "I'm glad it's you Demetri."

I'd never forget her speaking those words ever. I'd forever play them in my head. _She was glad that it's me. She had no idea what those words mean to me._

I smiled back at her. She fidgeted with her hands.

"It's going to hurt a lot, isn't it?" She asked. It broke my heart to think of how much pain she'd have to go through, but it would be worth it on the end.

I nodded, sadly.

"It'll all pay off in the end, right?" She gave me a little smile.

"Exactly." I stroked her cheek. She didn't even flinch from my touch. She just leaned into it. My finger tips found their way to her lips and softly grazed over them. She parted her lips a tiny fraction in response. _She has no idea how much I want to kiss her right now._

Naturally, it was a given than Felix would ruin the moment. He banged on the door and basically barged in.

"Hey Bro, Keiran," He nodded towards her. He didn't seem to notice we were having a moment. "The masters say it's time. I'll leave you to it. See ya." He gave us a goofy grin before leaving. I chuckled slightly.

Keira gave out a little breath. I didn't blame her for feeling nervous.

"Let's get this over with then, eh?" She said softly and layed back on the bed. She amazed me.

I moved so that I was near her face. I wanted to remember her as human. I scanned her face, making a mental reminder. I gazed straight into her eyes. Her gorgeous green eyes that I'd never see again. Those beautiful forests would be lost.

"Ready?" I asked as softly as I could.

She took a second, then replied.

"As ever."

I leaned closer to her and kissed her forehead. Her eyes fluttered close at the touch. She was so adorable. I kissed her nose, her cute little pixie nose, then both her cheeks. I pulled back to look at her again. I stroked her face, leaned down and finally placed a delicate kiss on her mouth. I let my lips linger there for a few more seconds. I'd waited so long for this. It felt amazing. It felt right. The sparks were there.

I felt her try to press closer. She didn't seem to mind that I was freezing. I adored her for that. I pressed my lips closer to hers. I never wanted them to part. She was my mate, I knew it. I'd never doubt it.

I finally pulled back. Her eyes were still closed. I leaned down again, this time to her ear.

"Forgive me, my Keira." I whispered, lovingly. _My Keira. It felt good to say that out loud. Especially to her. She was mine, I was hers. I was her Demetri now. I belonged to her and it felt amazing. It was the best feeling in the world._

My head moved to her neck, her gorgeous neck. I placed a little kiss in its crook. I wanted her to feel at ease before the pain began. I flinched thinking of the pain, the pain I'd inflict onto her. I hated that thought.

Then I bit her, and she began screaming.

* * *

Oooooh! How'd you like that? ;)

The next chapter is called 'Changing' (funny, eh?) and it's entirely in Keiran's POV. It's one of my shorter chapters, being just over 3,000 words but it's also one of my favourites. Since I'm still writing Chapter 9, I'm not entirely sure when it'll be published. I'm thinking Thursday/Friday? Not for definite.

And now, as always, for my reviewer mentions! Yay!

_xNadiiLiciiOus -_ _Hey there! Awww, the time for Addie & Misha to come back into the story will come! I haven't forgotten about them, I'm just deciding on their futures. I'm glad you like the chapter! x_

_kiki-twilighter-ever - Haha. You can't really have it any other way. 'Join or die.' Simples. I hope you like the latest chapter! x_

_xxcharlie93xx - Hello again! :) Ahahaha, I don't think anyone expected it. That's what I liked. I did something unexpected! :D Thanks again, and I hope you like Chapter 7! x_

_PopcornGirl-Eva - Hahahaha! Best reaction yet; 'Ep ep ep ep'. Loveit. I know how you feel, my internet's being stupid, too. :( Thank you! _

So, I think that's it from me, for a few days. :)

- Billie. xox.


	8. Changing

Hello, my awesome readers! Here I am, with Chapter 8! I've just finished writing Chapter 9, which is around 3,800 words.

Some great news, this story's passed the 1,000 hits mark! Thank you all, so, so much.

It took me longer to write than all the others, because lately I've been pretty damn exhausted. You all need to thank my best friend, Chelsea, who's been nagging me to finish writing it for the past week or so.

I'm just about to start working on Chapter 10, but first, I plan on stuffing my face with chocolate fudge cake. Nom nom!

I'm not really into all this stuff, but I'm dedicating this chapter to my older sister, who's celebrating her 20th birthday today. It's awesome, because now I can crack the 'you're old now' jokes.

Oh, and the lyrics I've used in this chapter are from the song **Sophia, by Nerina Pallot. **I suggest you all listen to it, because it's a beautiful song, with very fitting lyrics.

More from me in the footnote!

- Billie. xox.

* * *

The Time For Tears Has Passed - Chapter 8 - Changing - KPOV.

I was terrified. I'm sure the pain I was about to received, would kill me.

"Let's get this over with then, eh?" I said. I was amazed that my voice didn't fail me. I layed backwards on the bed. It was plush and comfy.

Demetri moved closer to me and gazed straight into my eyes. He scanned my every feature, I gazed in return.

"Ready?" He asked, gently. His beautiful voice gave me shivers.

"As ever." It was true. I'd never be fully prepared.

He leaned closer to me, and I felt his cold lips press against my forehead. The cold was soothing, I couldn't help closing my eyes, it felt amazing. His lips moved to my nose, then both my cheeks. Not once did I flinch.

I felt him pull away slightly, he was probably looking at my face again. His smooth hands stroked my face. After a few seconds, I felt him lean down again, and this time he placed his lips over mine.

There are no words to describe how it felt.

My body subconsciously tried to press closer to him. I didn't care that he was cold, I just wanted to be closer to him. He must have caught on because he pressed his lips closer.

I never wanted us to part.

After a few more seconds, he pulled back. He moved towards my ear.

"Forgive me, my Keira." His voice oozed pure love and adoration. _My Keira._I adored him calling me that. _Keira._ He had his own name for me.

Demetri placed little butterfly kisses on my neck.

_5 o' clock and a fire escape symphony,  
Spilling out across the road and the square,  
And the sky's the same as your own, do you think of me?  
Do the parks, and trees, and the leaves, reach you, there?  
After the rain, in the lonely hours he haunts me, calling out,  
Again and again._

Then, he bit me.

I've never felt pain like it in all my life. I screamed and my hands went to my neck. My entire body was on fire. I was burning. I could feel my body jerking.

I just wanted to die. Death would be much less painful than this. They said this would last 3 day. I don't think my heart would be able to withstand this for 3 days.

I thought of my Demetri. He told me to forgive him before he bit me. My screams would be hurting him. I didn't want that. I didn't want to hurt him. My screams stopped, but my body jerked harder.

The fire got hotter. I whimpered in pain. _I need to get my mind off the pain. _Jude would be going through this too.

Every time I thought the pain couldn't get worse, it increased ten-fold.

_Sophia, Sophia, I'm burning, I'm burning.  
It's a fire, it's a fire, I cannot put out,  
Sophia, Sophia, I'm learning that some things,  
I can't go without and one of of them is him._

I lost track of time. Time was irrelevant right now. Minutes, Hours, Days. They all seemed the same. All I could think of was fire. I could picture the flames, glowing brilliant shades of orange, emitting immense heat.. Never again would I complain of being cold.

The pain never dulled. The flames thrashed again my bones. Everything around me, everything about me became a huge blur.

All I knew was Demetri. The glorious vampire, who wanted to spend the rest of eternity with me. He wanted to give me his heart. I'd make sure to give him my heart in return. And my soul. My body. My being.

Anything he wanted, it's already his. I was his. I always would be. We went together. We fit.

Demetri and Me.

_And now I walk these streets like a stranger in my home town,  
Learn the language, form the words when I speak,  
But he changed me, I'm his ghost since he came around,  
And now I count the hours and the days in the weeks._

I wasn't sure of how much time had passed, but the fire began to fade from my fingers. Instead of being on fire, they tingled. They twitched slightly, like they were missing something. Aching for something. I couldn't figure out what.

The feeling in my toes came next. I'd never been more glad to move my toes. _I've come to the decision that people underestimate toes._

Finally, the pain was beginning to die down. My heart would be giving out for sure.

After an unmeasurable amount of time, I started to become aware of my surroundings. There was someone with me. Holding me. _Demetri?_

My Demetri. My love.

He's all I remembered.

He was holding my hands. His fingers intertwined with mine. My small hands were lost in his. I loved that. He was considerably bigger than me. I remember standing next to him, feeling tiny, but I loved it. It felt like he'd protect me from anything, he'd look after me. He'd be my home.

_Passion and silence,  
Every word, every line, a measure,  
It's the science of the soul,  
And his books, they breathe a reason and now I want to know...  
_

All I thought about was Demetri. I'd have to thank him for getting me through this. The thought of him helped me. I thought about our forever, our eternity.

The fire soon faded from my legs and forearms, I could sense my surroundings better. I could hear Demetri. He was murmuring apologies, whilst smelling my hair. Right then, I just wanted to hold him, tell him I didn't hate him. He had no reason to be sorry.

I wanted to embrace him so badly.

_Sophia, Sophia, I'm burning, I'm burning,  
It's a fire, it's a fire, I cannot put out,  
Sophia, Sophia, I'm learning that some things,  
I can't go without and one of of them is him._

"Keira..? Can you hear me?" My love spoke. His voice sounded even more amazing. There were tones I had no idea that existed, in his voice. Tones that made me melt.

I didn't want to try to open my mouth, I fear I'd scream in his face. I could already feel his guilt radiating off him, I didn't want to make him feel worse. The fire was just in my chest and throat. _It shouldn't be too long now, right?_

I heard footsteps behind him. They weren't his, they were too heavy. A voice spoke, deeper than Demetri's.

"Hey Bro, how long until she's done?" I recognised him. I couldn't remember his name. There was a lot I couldn't remember.

"She should wake in a few minutes or so." Demetri's voice was calm. _I bet he isn't calm at all!_

_Wait. A few minutes? I'd be awake soon! _

The pain slowly released from my chest. All that remained was the fire in my throat. The fire was different, it was less painful and it was slightly ticklish. My heart began beating extremely loud. This caught Demetri's attention. I could feel his face near mine. His hands stroked my hair.

"Keira?" I could feel his worry.

My heartbeat became louder and louder. With one last 'thump', it stopped entirely. The motion jerked me awake. My fingers twitched. The pain had gone, I was alive. I wasn't dead. _Well, technically..._

"Keira, love. Open your eyes."

I did as I was told. My eyes flung open and I gazed into the eyes of the most beautiful thing to ever walk the earth.

_You, with your new born eyes,  
Have you ever loved a man like I love him?  
Do you hurt but still feel alive, like never before?  
Oh, Sophia, Sophia._

Demetri. He looked stunned, dazzled. Did I look that different?

"Demetri, I know you." I grinned at him, and tackled him into a hug. My arms found their way around his neck. I could hear him chuckle. I pressed my face closer into his neck, he smelt wonderful. It felt so right to be in his arms.

He pulled back slightly, to look at me. His hands were on either side of my face. My eyes were shining with love. I couldn't help but grin. He stroked his thumb over my cheek, then leaned down, claiming my lips with his own.

It was in no way like our first. There was no urgency, we had forever. He couldn't hurt me now, there was no holding back. Our lips moved together in sync, he tasted like heaven. We fit together in so many ways, we made a pair.

After a few minutes, we reluctantly pulled back, but his grip never loosened. Demetri rested his forehead against mine, our noses touching.

_Sophia, Sophia, I'm burning, I'm burning,  
It's a fire, it's a fire, I cannot put out,  
Sophia, Sophia, I'm learning that some things,  
I can't go without and one of of them is him._

Everything was perfect. I was his, he was mine.

I couldn't tear myself away from him. The intensity of the pull, has heightened. I wouldn't complain.

We spent some time just standing there, looking at each other. Occasionally, we'd steal a kiss from one another.

Not once did he look away from me.

"Do I look that different?" I asked, curiously. "You look rather stunned."

Demetri grinned. "My love, you always stunned me. You're beautiful."

I resisted a snort. Demetri grasped my hand and pulled me towards the bathroom. He placed me infront of a full-length mirror. It took me a while to realise that it was a mirror, not in fact a portrait.

In the reflection stood Demetri, a God. Next to him stood a petite girl. Demetri had his strong arms wrapped around her waist, in what could only be described as a 'death-grip', as if we were afraid she weren't real. His chin was rested on the top of the girl's head. She fit perfectly. Her chocolate hair had a slight wave to it, and fell halfway down her chest. Her features were small, like her, except from her eyes. They were shaped like almonds. Their colour shocked me. Her eyes were bright, crimson red. Just like Demetri's.

A soft breeze came through the bathroom window, and my hair blew, softly. The woman's, in the mirror did the same. I gasped.

She was me. I had never looked this beautiful in all my life.

Demetri nuzzled his face into my neck. "I told you, you're beautiful."

I smiled, and turned in his arms. I gave him a peck on the lips. He smiled back at me. Suddenly, he looked concerned.

"Keira, love, are you thirsty." He asked. The moment he mentioned it, I took notice of the dryness in my throat. I gasped and my hands flew to my throat.

"Woaaaaaah." I _was _thirsty.

Demetri laughed. "I'll take that as a yes?"

I just gave him a look. His laugh continued. I gave him another look.

"C'mon then, let's get you fed." He said in between laughs. He took my hand, wrapped his fingers around mine, and led me out the room.

On our way, Demetri asked me a few questions. He was awfully curious.

"Keira, how much do you remember? You know, about before your change?"

I answered truthfully.

"I don't remember much, just you, vampires, Jude." He grinned when I mentioned him first. _Like he didn't see that coming. _"I don't remember my human life.. the only thing I know completely, is you."

He stopped walking, looked me straight in the eye and kissed me. _Obviously, I said the right thing, eh?_

Someone coughed behind us. Demetri pulled away from me, but kept his grip. He turned, and was met with Felix's goofy grin. As soon as I saw him, I remembered him. He was a hard person to forget.

"Demetri. Keira." He nodded towards Demetri, and winked at me. The grip around my waist tightened. I fought back a laugh. "There's some food for you in the chamber. Oh, and Jude's awake. He won't stop asking about you."

With those words said, he left. I guess he wasn't one for 'goodbyes'.

I heard Demetri mutter. "Great." He pulled me further down the corridor, then down some large steps. We came to what I assumed was the chamber Felix was talking about. I assumed this because I could smell the humans. I felt my own body go rigid. They smelt mouth-watering. I was guessing there was around 7 of them.

I let myself be led inside. The humans screamed as we entered. They knew what was going to happen.

"3 for me, 4 for you." Demetri whispered in my ear. As soon as he said it, I launched myself at my first. I heard Demetri laugh, but I soon zoned out. All I focused on was the blood. The warm, addictive blood that filled my mouth. I felt empowered. Stronger. The only thing that tasted better than this was Demetri, himself.

I was soon finished with my first human, and I moved onto my second. Then my third, and finally my fourth. I took note of how different they all tasted. That interested me. The dryness in my throat had dulled, I could focus again. I wiped the excess blood off my face. I turned back towards the door and I was met by a grinning Demetri. He seemed in awe of me.

I moved towards him, using my vampire speed for the first time. _That's pretty cool!_

He had a little drop of blood on his lips. I kissed it off. He grinned again. I looked down at myself. My clothes were pretty much ruined.

"Uhh, do I have some clothes to change into? I don't really want to walk around in blood-drenched clothes." I pouted.

My love rolled his eyes, took my hand and led my back to my room. Or Jude's room? _Whoever's bloody room it is._

"Who's room is this exactly? Mine or Jude's?" I asked.

"Well, right now, you're sharing. Who knows? Maybe eventually you'll move into my room." He turned and winked at me. I giggled.

I'd love nothing more than to share a room with him. The things we could do... _Bad, Keiran. BAD!_

_Bloody heightened vampire emotions._

Demetri pointed towards a door on the opposite side of the bathroom. I made my way towards it, and slowly opened it. Inside was a room, no smaller than the bathroom, filled with clothes. A lot of clothes.

"What-." I began to ask Demetri but he was behind me in seconds. He peered in the door and just said "Heidi. She's a big shopper." He said it like it was an explanation.

My curiousity got the better of me, and I looked through all the clothes. Some were for Jude, some were for me. I picked a deep purple, short-sleeved dress. It was made of light fabric and I liked the colour.

I immediately peeled off my blouse and leggings. They were beginning to feel uncomfortable. I also picked out some black lacy underwear. I was about to strip, when I realised the presence of a certain someone. Still in my underwear, I turned towards the door. Demetri was just standing there, clearly enjoying the show. He finally noticed that I was look at him and a look of complete innocence came over his face.

"What?" I gave him the look.

"Get out! I'm changing!" I near enough shouted. He gaped at me, then huffed.

"Fineeee." His voice went up an octave, which made me laugh. He turned and went back out the door.

I quickly changed, and threw my old clothes out. I don't think they'd be much use now. I switched my sandals for a pair of Mary-Jane's. I went into the bathroom and looked myself over in the mirror. I looked completely like a vampire. I laughed.

I went to find Demetri. He was sitting on the bed, looking rather bored. He perked up as soon as I entered the room. He was grinning, like always. He stood and walked towards me. He looked so adorable, so I kissed him.

Just as I was getting lost in the kiss, we were interrupted. Naturally.

"Keiran?!?"

I turned towards the doorway, and was amazed at what I saw.

Jude.

* * *

How'd you like that, my faithful minions?

This chapter was special for me to write, because this was how I planned it in the beginning, before I had even wrote the first chapter. I'm very, very pleased with it.

Chapter 9 is called 'Learning', and is completely in Jude's point of view. My friend (Chelsea), after reading this chapter, said I needed some more Jude time, so for all the 'Team Jude' fans, the next chapter you won't want to miss.

And now, the time had come for my reviewer mentions, as always.

_kiki-twilighter-ever - Haha! BECAUSE I HAVE THE POWER! Your frustration gave me the giggles. Hope you enjoy Chappy 8! x_

_crystal-roses13 - thank you, thank you, thank you. my internet has finally picked up it's pace! i was so close to insanity, you have no idea. x_

_xxcharlie93xx - thank you so much! enjoy the new chapter! x_

_Hyper Mufasa - your wait is now over! i hope i didn't disappoint you. x_

A quick thanks to everyone who added the story to their favourites/alerts. Chocolate fudge cake for everyone!

That's all from me, folks!

- Billie. xox.


	9. Learning

Hey there, my lovely readers!

So, finally, here's Chappy 9. I apologize for the delay, I've been rather insomniatic in the past week. I haven't been getting sleep, and it's been affecting my eating, my mood and eventually my writing. I'm trying to get my body clock back to normal, and in the mean time, my updates for this story will be slightly slower. I normally get 2 chapters up in a week, but this might decrease to just 1 update a week, until I get back to normal. I should really invest in sleeping tablets. Or get someone to knock me out whenever I want to sleep.

Anyway, due to my insomnia, and lack of energy, I haven't started writing Chapter 10, but I promise I'll start writing either today or tomorrow. I swear I would have started writing earlier, but I feared my writing wouldn't be good. (I've been a right grumpy bitch.)

I hope y'all enjoy this chapter. More from me in the footnote!

* * *

The Time For Tears Has Passed - Chapter 9 - Learning - JPOV.

The fire in my veins was just pure pain. Pure torture. The heat made me squirm. I tried to get my mind to focus on some cold. Something cool, that would sooth the pain from the flames. I thought of cold, icy water. Oh how badly I wanted to jump into a bath of ice cubes.

I had no idea how much time had passed. I didn't really care, I just wanted it to be over. It was hell on earth. Pain. Death.

My body jerked furiously. I don't even know if my voice was bothering to scream. There was no energy left inside me. My voice gave up. It wouldn't be too long before my heart gave out, surely? No one is built to take this strain. I wished it would give out. I'd take death, hell, I'd even shake Death's hand. This was the first time in my entire life that I would accept my death freely. Ever since we lost our parents, I was the one who would never give up, never let my sisters be taken in the same way. I'd never let me be taken in the same way. I kept us alive. Together.

I did what I could to take my mind off the fire. I thought about how I'm going to kill Demetri when I wake up. I'm still not okay with Keiran and him. God only knows what'll happen after she wakes up. My strength had increased, I could feel it in my limbs. I could easily cause him some pain.

My poor sister would be going through this pain, too. There's nothing I wouldn't have done to prevent her from becoming a vampire. This wasn't the life we were meant to lead, this wasn't natural.

Gradually, the flames began to soothe in my fingertips. I could feel them again. I'd never take any limbs for granted again. My toes, my hands and my feet all came soon after. _Does this mean this is ending? I hope so._

There was someone in the room with me. They were shuffling around the room. Every few minutes, the person would huff, as to say they were bored. _Hell, if I had to sit and watch someone writhe in pain, I'd be friggin' bored too. _It sounded like a male. They smelled like a male. _Felix?_

As the fire faded from my torso, my mind became clearer. I knew I had just became a vampire, but I don't know what happened before that. I don't remember being human. My human life. All I remember is my twin. Keiran. After that it's all vampires and pain.

Before too long, my entire body was released of fire. There was a dull tinge in my throat, but I put that thought into the back of my mind. All I wanted to do was find Keiran and make sure she's okay. She was all I had now. The Volturi would never be a family. They don't love each other like families are supposed to. Sure, they had their 'mates', but those who didn't? They didn't know love, and they probably wouldn't for hundreds of years, until they found their mates.

The person in the room with me, obviously got extremely bored with my silence and nudged me in the ribs. My eyes shot open. Felix stood there, looking unamused.

"Was that necessary?" I asked. My voice had changed. There was new tones in it. I couldn't describe them.

Felix just shot me a goofy grin.

"Actually, Bro? Yeah. I was getting bored of you just sitting there. My attention span only goes so far." Maybe he wasn't so bad. He could be fun to be around.

I chuckled. It sounded weird.

"Where's Keiran?" I asked all of a sudden.

"She's on the other side of the castle, she finished her change few minutes back. She's fed and everything. Which reminds me, I have to take you to get fed." He replied. My eyes widened at the mention of Keiran feeding. It made me feel slightly awkward, but then I was subconsciously reminded of the itch in my throat. I gasped and gripped my throat.

"Woaah. That itch is a bitch." I so didn't rhyme on purpose. Or did I?

Felix boomed a laugh. He must be having a hell of a time.

"Come on, I'll take you to the chambers. Heidi just brought in some food." The vampire grinned wider.

He led me out of the room, and down the corridor. We passed a couple door and a flight of stairs. We carried on and came to a second flight of stairs. Felix led me down a couple of levels. He ushered me down another corridor. This one was more fancy and had large candles on each side of the doors. I was just itching to put out the flames. _I've had enough fire to last me a life time._

The large vampire in front of me opened the big doors. Inside were a few humans. 4, to be exact. An elderly couple and two young men. I breathed in their scents. I heard a chuckle behind me and the door closed again. Withing seconds, I was on to my first meal. The blood tasted amazing in my mouth. There were so many different tastes. I moved on to my second meal, then my third and finally my fourth. They all tasted different. I found that slightly amusing.

My clothes were a mess. My t-shirt was ruined. I just felt kind of shitty wearing blood-drenched clothes. It was just awkward!

I stepped outside to meet Felix. He looked bored again. He wasn't kiddin' when he said he has a short attention span. His head snapped up when I walked out.

"Ready? We can go see Keiran now." I think he knew that would perk me up a little. I was desperate to see Keiran , and see how she's been coping with this. Most of all, I didn't want Demetri and her to be _up to stuff._

"You really have to ask? Let's roll!" I said. Felix boomed another laugh.

We made our way back up a few flights of stairs, but turned in the opposite direction, of where the room I was changed in was. The corridors were beginning to feel familiar. After a few more turns, we came to a corridor that had several, less fancy doors than those downstairs. I could smell other vampires near me. They all had distinguishing smells.

We came to the fifth door in the corridor. Felix stopped, turned to look at me and jerked his head towards the door. I opened the door without a second thought. All I wanted to see was Keiran. I poked my head inside. Keiran was there. With Demetri. They were connected by the lips. His arms were around her petite frame. He made her seem smaller. Obviously, they had become slightly more acquainted. I fought back a growl.

"Keiran?!?!"

My twin turned towards me. Her red eyes widened at the sight of me. I'm pretty sure mine did the same in return. She was stunning. Her hair looked like chocolate-coloured silk. Her already-pale skin had become paler. Those small lips of hers had become slightly plumper, but only by a fraction. All in all, she was amazingly beautiful. Just as pretty as Heidi, only in her own way.

Keiran looked at me stunned. _She thought I had changed, had she seen herself?!?_

"Jude!" She near enough screamed at me. Her voice had changed too, it was smoother, but still feminine. Demetri released his hold on her, and she tackled me in a hug. _Man, she's strong for a little woman!_

I hugged her back with the same enthusiasm. She was a comfort, after the pain of the change. She was a part of home. Sure, I didn't remember much about home now, but I know she was important to me.

After a few minutes, she pulled back to look at me.

"Jude, you're.. sorta.. beautiful."

I laughed. She thought _I _was beautiful.

"Have you seen yourself? You're stunning!" I replied, still chuckling. I could see Demetri grinning in my peripheral vision.

"Have you!?!" She took my hand and dragged me into the bathroom. Inside, she pushed me in front of the mirror.

_Holy shit! _

I jerked backwards slightly. _That couldn't be me, right?_ _I know Keiran's changed slightly, but she was always good-looking. _

My short blonde hair had become slightly more sun-kissed. My skin had paled, just like Kei's. What stood out the most were my eyes. No longer were they icy blue. They had become their own opposite. Fire red. They were scary, but they were interesting.

I turned back towards Keiran. She was standing in the doorway. Demetri was standing behind her like a lovesick puppy. He was obviously not happy that I was getting Keiran's attention, and not him. It was at this point that I noticed Keiran's eyes. They used to be a gorgeous, luscious green. They were a rare colour. It was heartbreaking to see them change.

"The eyes are creepy." I stated. Keiran giggled.

"I know, eh? They'll take some getting used to." She replied.

It was at this point the thing called 'Demetri' spoke.

"You could always wear contacts. Heidi's wears blue over the top, so her eyes become violet." He said. I really wished he would just.. go away!

"Ugh, I hate sticking my finger in my eyes though. It's such a paaaaaain." Kei whined. She sat on the edge of the bed. Why we had a bed, I don't know.

I quickly took the spot next to her. _Jude 1, Demetri 0. Cue evil laughter._

Speaking of Demetri, I wanted to know exactly what was going on between him and my sister. I folded my arms. Demetri stood in front of us, or to be precise, in Keiran's eye line. I rolled my eyes to myself.

"So. What exactly is going on between you two?" I enquired. Keiran's head dipped a little. Demetri grinned again. _That effin' grin of his, makes me want to smack him. _

Unsurprisingly, it was he who spoke.

"Keira and I, we're _together._We're mates." He said, cockily. Obviously, someone was happy. I didn't miss the flirtatious wink he sent my sister. She smiled back, in return. I gagged internally. Romance was never my thing. I never thought it would be Keiran's either, but I guess she's finally found someone.

"Greaaaaat. So whilst I live here, I have to put up with you two, being all lovey-dovey?"

Keiran smacked me on the head. Hard.

"You're just going to have to deal with it, you're going to be around us forever anyway." Keiran said, rolling her eyes. Whenever she did that, she looked like me. "Plus, Demetri said I can move into his room." She grinned at the end of her sentence, as did her mate.

I shot up, off the bed.

"Nuh uh! No way! We're playing this like marriage. Kei, you're staying here, with me, until you guys get married. Then you can share a room." I ordered. I was her older brother. I could do things like this.

My twin looked flabbergasted.

"Jude, you don't get to decide things like that!" She frowned. Yet, she still looked pretty. Not a lot of people could pull that off.

Demetri growled. He mustn't be happy that I'm upsetting his mate. Tough shit, mate.

"I'm your twin brother, I do get to decide things like that. I don't want my little twin sister, to share a room with her boyfriend, so they can make out!" She growled after I mentioned 'boyfriend', but I ignored her. I turned to her 'mate'. "Marry her, or you ain't sharing a room with her!"

It was at this point Keiran decided to kick the back of my knees. I fell forwards.

"You moron! Demetri isn't a 'boyfriend', he's so much more. Never, ever called him that again. He's my mate, nothing more, nothing less!" She growled at me. That was a first. She proceeded to glare at me. I turned back towards her 'mate'.

Demetri was glaring at me. Hard. He glared ten times harder than Keiran ever could.

"I don't appreciate you forcing Keira into marriage. We'll cross that bridge when we come to it, alright?" He said in a tone that was not to be challenged. "Oh, and if Keira and I want to spend time together, we will." He smirked on the end of his sentence. I nearly lunged for his throat, but I didn't. Keiran wouldn't like it. I could hear her fighting giggles behind me.

I huffed.

We were interrupted by a knock on the door. All 3 of our heads snapped upwards, just in time to see Felix enter the room. He glided in, like he owned the damn place. I liked that about him. He could be the perfect ally.

He wolf-whistled when he saw Keiran. My twin laughed.

"Damn, Demetri, you got a winner! She's hott!" He grinned at Kei, appreciating her looks. I caught Demetri's glare towards his vampire friend.

"Was there something you wanted, Fe?" He asked, not amused.

"Uh, oh yeah. Meeting in the throne room, bro. Like, now."

Demetri nodded towards the taller vampire, and motioned for Keiran and I to leave the room. Together we made our way towards the 'throne room'. Keiran walked close to Demetri's side. I stood on her other side, with Felix closer behind us. Using our new-found vampire speed, we came to our destination quickly.

As we approached the large wooden doors, Demetri stood in front of us both, and opened the doors. He turned back towards us, and motioned for us to enter. I stole a quick glance at my twin. She nodded. We stepped inside, and faced our masters in front of us. Aro stood as we entered, he looked like a little kid at Christmas time.

Kei and I made our way to stand in front of him and his brothers. In my peripheral vision I could see other members of the guard on each side of the room. I recognised the other twins, Alec and Jane. Also, I saw Corin, Afton and Chelsea.

"Keiran! Jude! How pleasant to see you both again. Might I say, immortality suits you both perfectly. My, Keiran you are such a beauty. Demetri, he is a lucky, lucky vampire indeed." Master Aro grinned at us both. "I trust you have both fed, yes? Perfect. Now, we must talk work. Seeing as you are both newborns, you will have to be trained to fight. I have made arrangements for you both to be trained by your fellow guard members. Some will teach you to fight physically, some will help you unleash your special talents, that will surely come to light sooner or later. The both of you will be fine additions to the guard, after you learn."

The mention of 'special talents' made my ears perk up. I think Aro noticed. He chuckled to himself.

"You're quite eager, aren't you Jude? I would inform you of what we hope your talents are, but I want you to be surprised. I want the entire guard to be surprised." He sighed. "I do enjoy surprises, if I may say so, myself.. Anyway, less about me. How are you both settling in? We decided to place you both in the same room, seeing how closer you both were, that is fine, yes?"

"Yes, our room is perfect, thank you Master." Keiran flashed him a grin. He returned with a wider grin.

"Splendid! Now, let's see if there's anything else I have to mention..." Aro took a few seconds. "Ahh, I nearly forgot. Seeing as you are both newborns, with very little control, neither of you will leave the castle. Not until the both of you have passed the 'newborn year'. If you wish to aqquire something from the outside world, I'm sure Chelsea or Corin would be more than pleased to fetch it for you."

He looked at us both, we just smiled. Aro was rather intimidating, so I'd rather not talk to him, just yet. I just decided to let him speak, he seemed to like that.

"Now, seeing as we all have things to do, I'll let you both return to your room, to settle in further. I'm sure the other members of the guard are just dieing to introduce themselves properly." He smiled again. I'm sure his face would crack soon, from grinning so much. Aro tore his gaze away from us, and looked around, at his guard. "You are all dismissed." He made his way back towards his throne.

I glanced towards Keiran. She gave Aro a smile and bowed slightly. I don't know where she got that idea from, but it felt like the right thing to do. I did the same.

We both turned to meet Felix and Demetri. The latter, only had eyes for my sister. He really was like a little puppy. I rolled my eyes. Felix looked at me, amused, and jerked his head towards the door, signaling for us to leave. Demetri took my sisters hand, and led her out in front of Felix and I.

The four of us were the last to exit. Waiting for us outside were the other twins, Alec and Jane. They were both staring at Keiran and I_. Were they going to hate us because we were supposedly talented twins too? Damnit!_

It was strange looking at them. They looked younger than us, but they were obviously older. Jane was a couple inches shorter than Alec. Her blonde hair was tied up in a bun. Her red eyes were large, and her pink lips were plump. She shared several facial features with her brother. Overall, Jane was pretty was extremely intimidating. Alec was less so. He was 2 or 3 inches shorter than me. His chestnut brown hair fell to the nape of his neck. He had sharp cheekbones, just like his sister. His face was set in an expression of arrogance. I didn't like him.

Jane, obviously the talker of the two, spoke. With tones of authority, may I add.

"Keiran, Jude. We should start at the beginning with your training. Both of you should experience the powers of the guard first hand." She gave us an evil smirk. Demetri stiffened. He knew this wasn't going to be nice. Jane looked at Felix, then Demetri. "Let's go." She took her twins hand and began walking down the corridor.

Demetri took a second, then pulled Keiran forward and began following the Witch twins. I shrugged my shoulders and followed.

The twins led us to an empty chamber, which I assumed they used to train. It wasn't the prettiest room, I'll put it like that.

Alex and Jane stood near the doorway, in front of Demetri and Felix. Jane ushered Keiran and I futher into the room. We stood shoulder-to-shoulder, facing the other twins. The female twin, smirked again. That was beginning to annoy me. Demetri didn't look happy at all.

"Alec, would you like to go first?" She asked, sweetly. Her voice like honey.

"Of course, sister." His voice wasn't quite a boy's, but not a man's either. He gave us a smirk to rival his sister's. A look of concentration covered his face.

A small haze of mist appeared at his feet. It crept towards Keiran and I. My initial reaction was to back up, get away from it, but Jane gave me a look as if to say 'don't even think about it'.

The mist hit my toes, and all of a sudden, everything was black. There was no sound, no smell, no feeling. Everything was just numb. _Hell, where was Alec when I was changing? This guy could have been a Godsend. _

I've never felt so helpless in all my life. It felt horrible.

After a minute or so, my senses came back to me. I stared at the room's ceiling, gasping. I was on the floor, along with Kei. She looked every inch uncomfortable as I was.

"I've never felt so uncomfortable in all my life." Keiran gasped as she stood back up. I followed her lead.

Alec smirked, and turned to Jane. "Your turn."

Jane looked directly at me.

"Seeing as I can only affect one person at a time, you can go first. This may.. tickle a little." She too, had a look of concentration. _That can't be good, right?_

One minute, I was looking at Jane, then next, I was on the floor again. This time, I was roaring in pain. It was unbearable. My body was jerking. It felt like I was being changed again. Keiran was next to me, shouting my name.

"Jude!" She had her hands on my face. I continued roaring. "Stop it, stop it now!" She wanted Jane to stop.

Yet, the pain continued. It made me think, what happened to Jane, that made her have this power? Was she some sort of masochist?

I began to have flashbacks. Of my change. The only thing was was different, was my body temperature. Instead of being on fire, my body felt cold. Colder than I've ever been. It wasn't 'painful' cold, it was 'soothing' cold. I welcomed it with open arms.

Keiran's hands left my face. I heard her gasp. As she moved, I heard more gasps behind her. Four, to be exact.

Finally, the pain faded and I shot up.

I sat there, on the floor. Looking into the faces of five stunned vampires. _What happened to them?_ I was confused.

Then, I looked down, and my eyes widened.

* * *

DUNDUNDUN. Ahahahaha.

So there it is. I enjoyed writing this chapter. Seeing as Keiran has Demetri to play with, I thought I should give Jude something to play with. More of that to be revealed next chapter! Seeing as I haven't wrote it, I can't exactly say when it'll be up. Bare with me, people!

And now for reviewer mentions, like always!

_kiki-twilighter-ever - thank you, thank you, thank you! your words brought a huge goofy smile to my face. i actually 'squeee'd when i read it. thanks again! x_

_crystal-roses13 - thank you! me too, i was beginning to get really angry with it. x_

_xNadiiLiciiOus - thank you so much, i'm glad you're enjoying the story! x_

_entre la sombra y la alma - thank you! i always intended for this story to be fun. i love bringing the minor characters to light, and giving them their chance to shine. speaking of the grammar, i'm quite OCD with things like that, so i'll probably get checking this over and over. thank you for your encouragement, it means a lot. x_

_.Petrelli - hey there! first of all, i'd like so say 'GO PETRELLI!' *cough* now; THANK YOU! i'm so happy you like my story, and i hope you like the Judeness. Well, the past few days, I've been thinking more about Addie & Misha, and their futures, and I think I have some ideas that could really widen the story, (eg. The Cullens & Wolfies) x_

_PopcornGirl-Eva - HAHA. Have I mentioned how much I love it when your say 'Ep'? It makes me giggle like the little immature 16 year old I am. Aww! i feel sorry for you with ict and coursework. when i read that, it made me post it quicker because i didn't want you to get bored! _

_A quick thanks to my readers, those who've favourited and added to their alerts._

And now, I need to stop typing. My arms hurt. My mum made me lift a huge TV from the car to our house. She uses me for my insane strength for a tiny person!

Until next time,

- Billie. xox.


	10. Remembering Part 1

Hello my lovelies!

First, I want to apollogize for the lack of updates in the past week and a bit. I'm so, so sorry! Life has been pretty hectic lately. With illness and Christmas stuff, I've been pretty busy, but here I am!

This chapter wasn't easy for me to write, but I got to write a characters backstory, which I loved doing.

This will be the last update before Christmas, but I hope to have another chapter up before the year is out! I think I might make it a Christmas chapter, what do y'all think? Let me know! Also, I'm deliberating a New Moon tie-in.

Seeing as we're currently snowed in, here in North-East Scotland, I dare say I will have plenty time to write. (The snow here is amazing!)

Oh and another thing! I've started writing Misha's diaries. (Remember, I mentioned she kept a journal?) Well, I've began writing her entry for 7th July (The day she found out her parents died.) I just need to figure out a title. So expect that very, very soon! :)

More from me in the footnote! Including reviewer mentions, as always. Oh, and 2,000 hits! WOO!

* * *

The Time For Tears Has Passed - Chapter 10 - Remembering - KPOV

I jumped back from Jude in shock. _How the hell did he do that? That was not natural! This is meant to be his talent?_

There he was, sitting on the chamber floor.

Did I mention the freakin' frost covering his fists?!

The skin on his hands had a blueish tint. Cold steam was rising from them. The ice glistened under the faint lights in the ceiling.

My twin looked at me. He was scared too. Scared shitless, basically. The two of us just stared at each other, in awe.

The others were obviously not expecting this. The masters were going to love this.

After a few seconds, or even minutes, I found my voice.

"What did you do?!?" I shouted. I wanted an answer, damnit! Jude said nothing. He just stood, staring at his fists, in complete awe.

In a split-second, he was facing the wall. He took a second, then slammed his fist into the wall. Pieces of the wall fell to the floor, along with tiny shards of ice. Jude retracted his fist. There were still pieces of ice remaining.

It was amazing to watch.

It was pure, physical manipulation.

"Jude?" I tried to get his attention. He shifted his gaze towards me. I could see that he was trying to remain calm.

"I- I don't know. It just happened. I had flashbacks to my change.." He spoke softly. Using his vampire speed, he turned towards the four vampires standing near the doorway. "Did you know this would happen?!" His voice stronger this time.

"We always knew you were going to be talented. I guess we just underestimated how talented you were." Jane said, ending with a smirk on her face. Oh how badly I wanted to smack her. Maybe I can get Jude to turn her into an ice cube. It was so easy to just picture her, little arms waving, trying to break the ice. _I.. must.. not... giggle!_

"What do we do now?" I asked no one in particular. Demetri decided this was his time to talk.

"Well, I think this is enough for now, don't you?" He said, with the voice that never failed to give me shivers. He looked a little on edge, like he didn't want me to be too close to Jude's ice. I don't see why, isn't not like he was going to hurt me. I must remember to ask 'Do all vampires have possessive tendencies?'

Jane and Alec soon left the room. I'm glad. They're odd.

Felix, Demetri, Jude and I decided to retreat to our room. I don't know why, but it seemed like our room was quickly becoming party central.

As soon as we got to the room, I ran towards the bed and flopped down, face first. What can I say, mental, painful torture really takes it out of you. That and a mixture of feeling overwhelmed. If my mind was human, I can't imagine how it would've coped with all this new information.

Vampires. Mates. Rules. Oh, and now, my brother. The walking ice dispenser.

Jude and Felix took little notice of me, sprawled across the bed. They were busy planning what technology thingies they wanted to install in our room. I completely tuned out after hearing the phrases 'wide-screen' and 'surround-sound' come up several times. I quickly realised they were planning to turn our room into a cinema, basically. Felix said we could ask for pretty much anything and get away with it, seeing as Jude and I were still 'newbies'.

Demetri was another story. Naturally. I could feel his eyes on me, not that I minded. I was all too aware of his presence.

"Keira, love? Are you alright?" He spoke softly. Lovingly. He almost didn't sound worried.

Almost.

I flipped my body over to look at him. He was sitting on the foot of the bed, near my feet. _Why wasn't he closer?_

"I'm fine. It's just the whole 'pain' thing is really draining." As soon as I said this, he frowned. "What's wrong?" I asked him, genuinely worried. In a split-second, he had moved up the bed, next to me. I could see his distress in his eyes. He gazed at me for a while, then moved again, not much slower than the first time. Vampire speed no longer scared me, or made me flinch.

This time, he was sitting up straight, with me sitting in his lap. It wasn't a seductive gesture, he just wanted to hold me close. His face was buried in my hair, and he had me in a deathgrip hug. I put my hand on his cheek, and tried to get him to look me in the eye.

"Hey, what's wrong? You're worrying me." I whispered softly, remember the other two vampires in the room, who were now talking about movies. I rolled my eyes internally. Those two were quickly forming a bromance.

Just at the moment I mentioned that he was worrying me, he finally met my eyes.

"You have no idea how painful that was to watch. I never want to see you in pain. Felix had to hold me back from stopping Jane. I wouldn't have thought twice about hurting her." He said. I was torn between kissing him senseless and smacking him across the head. Jane would just torture him if he tried to stop her. I decided not to say this to me, in case I ended up upsetting him. That was the last thing that I wanted.

"Just forget about it. She was only trying to help us find our abilities." I tried to get his mind off it. It didn't look like it was helping.

Demetri looked like his was pondering something. After a few seconds, he looked me in the eye.

"Keira, love? Will you take a walk with me?" He asked. Like I would ever say no.

"Sure, but lets leave them." I jerked my head towards Jude and Felix, who were engrossed in conversation. Demetri chuckled in reply, grasped my hand and led me out of the room.

Due to me being a newborn vampire for about 3 days, I still had no sense of direction in the castle, so I let Demetri lead. We passed through the corridors quietly and at a mixture of human speed and vampire speed. It gave us more time together.

I was lead into a corridor that I didn't recognise. We came to a large wooden door, and I began to smell new things. Flowers. Trees. I could hear water.

"You're taking me outside?" I asked Demetri. I wasn't supposed to go outside, right? He grinned in response.

"It's just the gardens, it's not like there will be humans for you to jump." He said. I laughed, he had a way with words.

He turned back towards the door and opened it. I was taken aback by the sight.

There was so much green. Perfectly cut green grass. Beautiful, lush trees that were placed all around, near the walls. In the centre of the garden, there was a water feature, it wasn't huge, but it was still gorgeous. All in all, the garden was large and perfect.

I inhaled all the different scents. I still wasn't used to all the new vampire senses.

"Wow. It's beautiful here." I breathed, eyes still scanning the garden.

Demetri shrugged. "I've seen more beautiful things."

I turned back to him. He was watching me. I giggled and rolled my eyes.

"Come on." He said, leading me down the pathway. We passed the fountain and several trees. He stopped walking when we came to a fancy bench chair, that was in a secluded area of the garden, pretty much hidden from view.

He sat down and pulled me on his lap. I threw my legs on the other side of the bench, so I was sitting with my ear on where his heart would have been. I rested my head on his shoulder and breathed in his scent. He smelt amazing. Demetri was obviously enjoying this, and started running his hands through my hair.

All of a sudden, a thought came to me.

"Demetri?" I asked.

"Mmm." That was all I got in reply. He was busy nuzzling his head in my hair. I suppressed a giggle.

"What's your story? How did you end up here?" I was genuinely intrigued.

He lifted his head from my hair, and looked at me. He looked like he was trying to figure out what to say. He shifted his body slightly.

"I was born in the early 18th century, in the outskirts of Italy. I worked on the family farm, along with my father, my older brother Luca and my younger brother Gabriel. My mother passed during childbirth with Gabriel." He stopped and took another breath. "My brothers and I travelled over Italy, selling the produce from our farm. When I was 22, the three of us came to Volterra. I was accidentally separated from Luca and Gabriel, and I was spotted by Eleazer. He spotted my talent, just like he spotted you. So, he took me into the castle. This was before we were joined by Heidi, so I was taken more by force, unlike you, you were drawn in. The masters decided to change me almost immediately. I never saw my family again."

It took me a few minutes to register all this. His age didn't concern me. It was his separation from his family that got to me. It made me think of my family. _Did I have a family? Would I remember them eventually?_

I had another question to ask. About his 'talent'.

"Why do you think tracking is your talent? I mean, I remember being told they were related to your personality, or something like that." I mumbled on the end of the sentence, not really sure what I was talking about anymore.

"As a human, I was polite, kind and calm. Just like I am now. I was also very observant. I studied the people who lived in the village where I grew up. I could pick up on their personality traits easily. If a child was lost, I would be able to find them, because I would be able to think of where they would go, where they would be. My brothers and I were usually called on whenever someone was missing." Halfway between his story, he began tracing invisible circles on my palm, whilst gazing out towards the garden.

I put my hand behind his neck and stroked the hairs at the nape of his neck. This seemed to soothe him a little.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you." I rest my head against his shoulder again.

Demetri looked at me, slightly bewildered.

"Keira, you didn't upset me, it's just been a while since I've talked about it." He said softly, pulling me closer towards him. I didn't complain.

I was relieved. I don't think I would be able to stand him being upset with me. He had such a beautiful smile, it would just be heartbreaking to see him sad.

We sat like that for a while. Just enjoying each others company, without Jude or Felix to interupt us. I doubt they had even noticed us leaving. Too busy talking about gaming consoles.

"How long do you think it'll be until I remember my past?" I asked, looking at Demetri.

"I really don't know, love." He said, running his nose along my jaw line. "Sometimes they just come to you, other times you see something, could be an object or a person, and they remind you of everything. It's quite peculiar. You'll remember eventually, I promise you."

I sighed and rested my forehead against his, just breathing him in. We stayed like that for a while, enjoying having time to ourselves.

After an hour or so, we made our way back to my room. I was beginning to get a little worried about what Jude and Felix were up to. We arrived just in time to see them play wrestling. Jude seemed to be winning. Felix wasn't happy about that.

When Demetri and I entered the room, they both jumped apart, looking quite like two little boys that got caught misbehaving by their parents. I just looked at them weird. Demetri looked extremely amused. He cleared his throat, to cover a laugh.

"Right.. Well.." I coughed too.

My twin clearly ignored me.

"Hey Kei, y'know Christmas is coming up.." He asked.

I raised an eyebrow.

"Yes.." I asked, warily.

"Well, we get to go Christmas shopping." He said, getting rather excited.

I frowned.

"Actually, we don't. We're under 'newborn arrest', other people will be going shopping for us."

Jude just puffed out his cheeks in annoyance.

"Way to burst his bubble, Halfpint." Felix added. I just stuck my tongue out at the taller vampire.

I personally wasn't that excited for Christmas. Sure, you got to give presents, but the excitement had worn off for me. The older I got, the harder it became for me to accept gifts and such. I mean, I have a hard time accepting compliments, let alone presents.

_Did the guard even celebrate Christmas? I mean, they're like hundreds of years old?_

If they did, I'd make sure to (some how), get gifts for those I'm close to. So that doesn't include Alec and Jane. Bahaha. It's no secret that no one really likes them, aside from the Masters.

The only thing I was really peeved at was the fact they were physically younger, but still taller. Everyone was taller. I had the title of 'The Shortest Member of The Guard.' Oh goodie. Felix had taken to calling me 'Halfpint'. It seemed pretty natural, seeing as he was a friggin' foot and a half taller than me. Seriously, that's just unnecessarily tall.

He also liked to use me as an arm rest. Demetri found this hilarious. Jude called it, and I quote, 'Bloody genius'. Idiots.

Jude broke me from my thoughts.

"Anyway, Felix is going to go buy us stuff to put in our room." He said, directly to me. I rolled my eyes. Here we go. "Y'know, technology." Well, duh.

"Yeah, you get an allowance, so I'm going to get all the stuff Jude and I talked about." Felix said, grinning. He really was like a big kid. A really, really big kid. "Anyway, Halfpint. I'm going to have to borrow your lover boy to help." He wiggled his eyebrows.

I rolled my eyes.

"I can survive without him for an hour or so." I said. Demetri just raised his eyebrows in response. He was obviously amused.

"Well then, we'll be on our way, eh." He grinned. "See how you cope without me for 'an hour or so.'

He gave me a lingering kiss, then they both went on their way. Jude and I finally got some free time together.

The both of us stared at the door for a minute, until Jude spoke.

"I still don't like him." He said in a light tone. I laughed and punched him on the arm.

We walked around our room, having a proper look. Soon enough, our short attention spans kicked in, and we got bored.

Jude stood and placed his finger on his chin.

"Hmm, Kei. Let's go exploring." He said.

"What if we get in trouble?" I whined. I really didn't feel like getting in trouble today.

"I'll just turn everyone into ice cubes."

We took a second, then burst into laughter. We probably looks like a pair of idiots.

"Fine, let's roll. We better be back before they get back."

Jude said nothing but dragged me out the door. I led him lead the way, it would be easier to blame him, right? We passed other guard members rooms, and a couple corridors. They were beginning to feel really repetitive.

"Do you know where you're going?" I asked. I knew he didn't, but I wanted him to say it out loud.

"Hmm. No." He replied. He really didn't care.

After a few more twists and turns, Jude came to a halt in front of me. I raised my eyebrows. He was blocking my view. I casually stepped around him, and I was met by two pairs of ruby red eyes.

Alec and Jane.

* * *

So there you have it!

Chapter 11 will be up as soon as possible. I think it will be up quicker than this was. (Again, sorry about that!)

So; reviewer mentions! YAY! CONFETTI! (I'm hyper. Blame the snow. and Rage Against The Machine and almost burning down my kitchen.)

_.Petrelli - YAY! Thank goodness for Judeness. My God, could you imagine? I think Aro would have the time of his life. I'll remember that! :D x_

_xxcharlie93xx - Hello again! Thanks and I hope you enjoyed the latest chapter. x_

_xNadiiLiciiOus - BAHAHA. You were pretty close! Cookies for you! Thankyou and enjoy! x_

_the cullen clan - Hi there! I'm so, so glad I was able to change your mind about the story! thankyouthankyouthankyou. x_

_rEdvaMpirE MyA - EP EP EP (Blame Eva for that, it gives me giggles). Thank you so, so much! Your review brought the biggest, cheesiest grin to my face. Seriously, thank you. You made my day when I read it. x_

_Twifan23JD - Hey! Well, I'm quite surprised no one asked this sooner. It's pronounced 'Kee-ran'. When Jude calls her 'Kei', he's basically saying 'Kee'. x_

_laurazuleta18 - Hii! Wow, your review really cheered me up today! :D I also think Demetri & Keira are too cute. That how I wrote them :P I promise Heidi will appear soon! Me too, they have to eat humans! It's just the way it's meant to be. Well, for Addie & Misha, my current plans for them don't involve them joining the Volturi any time soon, but that's not to say they won't become vampires! I hope to show more powers soon, but all in good time! Thank you so much! I'll try and find the perfect pictures of the Jensens, but I'm a perfectionist, so who knows how long that'll take? :L_

_Another thank you to my readers, who haven't wrote reviews, but have favourited and added the story to their alerts. You guys are making me so, so happy. Just imagine, a tiny, cute (so I'm told), Scottish girl with a huge smile on her face. Ep ep ep!_

_Anyhoo, I hope everyone enjoys the upcoming holidays! Enjoy yourselves and be safe! Especially out in the snow and ice. I hope you all get the presents you want and deserve. My gift to you all is the Twilight character of your choice in a box. With ot without chocolate. Cue shifty eyes._

_Until next time,_

_- Billie. xox._


	11. Remembering Part 2

Hello, again! Here I am, finally with Chapter 11. I decided to make this part 'Remembering Part 2' because there are much more things remembered/discovered in this chapter.

First, I'm SO, SO SORRY! I know it took me forever to write this, but I suffered my first bout of writers block. I genuinely didn't know what to do next. I didn't want to move too quickly with the story, but I think I've got it sorted.

I hope everyone had great holidays - I know I did. Christmas was awesome. New Year, not so much.

Anyway, I FINALLY GOT TO SEE AVATAR YESTERDAY! It was amazing. I had never seen a movie in 3D before. Mindblowing. Right down to the point where my mum stole the 3D glasses. (She was meant to give them back. She's such a role model, eh?)

So, here it goes! There's a special surprise that is featured between the chapter and the footnote. Keep reading to find out what it is!

More from me in the footnote, like usual. Enjoy!

* * *

The Time For Tears Has Passed - Chapter 11 - Remembering Part 2 - JPOV

Alec and Jane.

Great.. just wizard.

I felt Keiran peek out from behind me. I knew my twin was intimidated by the witch twins, but personally, I'm less intimidated by them, seeing as I got a sweet power. It evens things out. Keiran gets a mate - I get to be a popsicle!

Now, I just need to try and remember my past. That really irked me, not knowing who I was, not knowing about my human family - the people I left behind. I'd have to talk to Kei about it sometime. The hard part would be tearing Keiran away from Demetri's grasp. Ugh.

I might just have to enlist Felix to help me. Now, Felix, I liked. He's like the big (emphasis on big) brother I never had. He acts like an oversized child, which is a bonus. I must admit, if Felix had turned out to be my sister's mate, I probably wouldn't like him that much.

Movement from Alec and Jane snapped at me out of my track of thought. They both straightened up. Co-ordinated.

Is it that creepy when Keiran and I have twin moments?

We should have a twin-off!

Oh wait. Alec and Jane are no fun. I think their faces would crack if they smiled. Smiled, not smirked.

Jane was eyeing Keiran. That made me uncomfortable. I can't begin to imagine how my sister felt.

"Keiran. Jude." Alec aknowledged us. He's still creepy! Who knows how old he is?

"Hello Alec, Jane." I nodded towards them both. Please move now! I silently pleaded.

"Alec and I were wondering if you'd like to go do some more training, especially you Keiran." Jane said, almost mockingly. She and Alec shared a smirk. An evil smirk if you asked me.

'Say no. Let's just go back to our room, okay?'

Keiran didn't say that out loud. I jolted back from her slightly and frowned. What the fu.. Kei looked at me extremely amused. Was ashe reading my mind or something? Her eyes widened.

Oh shit.

"Ahh, uhh. We can't - we have something we really need to go discuss. It can't wait. Maybe later?" Keiran said, in a rush. I was glad she spoke.

She grabbed my elbow and pulled me away from the ever-smirking witch twins. Why did I get the feeling that we haven't seen the last of them?

In a matter of seconds, we were back in our room. Keiran pushed me in, in front of her. I turned back towards her, and we just stared at each other.

"Out there.. Did we just...?" She asked, trailing off.

"I think so.." I replied.

Kei covered her face with her hands.

"In the name of Godric, this is weird!" She huffed. "Wait, let's test it out first. We don't know for sure, right?"

I nodded and pulled her over to the bed, where we both sat down.

"Jude, think about something completely random. Something I would never be able to guess." She urged. Something completely random? She doesn't know what she's asking!

'Don't leave the duck there. It's totally irresponsible.' I though. That was random enough, right?

My twin laughed. "Don't leave the duck there. It's totally irresponsible?" My eyes widened, and I nodded. She laughed more. "You weird child."

I mocked glared. "It's your turn, shortarse." Keiran rolled her eyes at the nickname.

'I can't control the kittens! Too many whiskers! TOO MANY WHISKERS!' She thought to me. That's something I'll probably never get used to.

"Do kittens have a lot of whiskers?" I asked, chuckling.

Using vampire speed, Keiran picked herself up off the bed. Freak out time? - I think so!

"AHH. What the hell? We're in each others heads?!?" My petite sister said, whilst pacing the room. "Is this a twin thing or a vampire thing?"

I shrugged. No one had mentioned anything about this to us, so I'm guessing no one knew. This was creepy, but AWESOME.

'This could be so cool, if you think about it. Twin telepathy can be _our _thing. We just won't tell anyone.' I thought to her, with a smirk on my face.

She pouted, obviously thinking. We could be like vampire ninjas. If vampires could be ninjas..

'Hmm. I do believe you're on to something.' She grinned. 'Oh, and vampires can't be ninjas. Completely defeats the purpose.'

We looked at each other for a few seconds, then burst out laughing in sync. I love being a twin. This telepathy we shared had major potential to be epic. It gave me new hope. Hope that Keiran would always be a part of me. Whether she was with Demetri or not, we wouldn't be separated. He would never take her away from me.

I understood that they'd want time together. I didn't expect anything less. They were falling in love. Not just any type of love, it was immortal love. It would last forever. _Eternity_**. **The fact that they found each other was a big deal. More so so Demetri, he'd been a vampire longer, he had waited a lifetime for Keiran. A vampire's never ending lifetime.

When you think about how much _humans_ put on the line, just to find the person they want to spend their _entire _life with, it seems minuscule compared to what vampires go through. Everything about vampires were heightened. Emotions. Senses. It was mindblowing to think about.

One would have thought that vampires wouldn't feel. Couldn't feel, even. One would assume that because our hearts don't beat, they don't feel.

How wrong they would be.

A heart doesn't need to beat; to break.

A heart doesn't need to beat; to feel.

**KPOV**

Jude and I killed time by having fun with our telepathy. It was so strange, yet so natural. Like a twin connection. I had never felt closer to my brother. I loved him, and I was glad I had him with me, that we were still together.

I never wanted to lose him. I would do everything in my power to keep us together.

My brother felt threatened by Demetri. I knew that - everyone did, but no one said anything. I loved, _adored_ them both. They were huge, important pieces of my life.

Jude was my twin brother. We were together even before we were born. Twins are always close, they have an unspeakable connection - but we were something different. I knew him like I knew myself.

Demetri. My Demetri, was my mate. My soul mate. My other half. There are no words to describe how I feel about him.

An hour or so after they left, Felix and Demetri returned from their shopping trip. I'm guessing Felix had a better time, because Demetri looked extremely happy to be home. When they entered our room, which was pretty much 'party central', my mate immediately dropped all the bags he was carrying. Felix barked a laugh at his best friends actions. My best friend, also my sibling, rolled his eyes.

Demetri sprinted towards me, not holding back with his vampire speed. He scooped me up in a hug, pulling my feet off the ground several inches. In turn, I wrapped my legs around his waist, partially because I wanted to see his reaction, along with Jude's and Felix's. I also wanted to do it so it would be easier for me to kiss him senseless.

My mate looked like he was fighting a gasp. He succeeded, and recovered, placing a smirk on his heartbreaking, stunning face. I giggled and placed a firm kiss on his lips. He wasted no time in kissing me back. A few seconds, or rather minutes later, we broke apart. It's not that we needed air, it's just I remembered that there were two other vampires in our presence.

I turned towards Jude and Felix, thinking that they were staring, or going something stupid like pretending to gag. They weren't. They were both more interested in the bags and boxes in front of them. Felix's face was lit up, and he really did look like a child.

I liked that about Felix. He just wanted to have some fun. I respected that. Plus, he was Demetri's best friend, so I would have to like him anyway. The two vampires quickly made their way through the boxes, with Jude pretty much freaking out at his new stuff. I had a quiet chuckle to myself.

As they set to work to install everything, Demetri pulled me away from the 'carnage', as he liked to put it. He took my hand and interlaced our fingers. The gesture, that was in itself rather small, but I loved it. Our fingers seemed to fit perfectly together. Demetri gently tugged me towards the balcony. The sun was down, so it was the perfect time for us. I sat down on the ledge, which overlooked the garden. My bare legs were dangling over the side.

I looked up towards the sky. The stars were out. I smiled. It felt like I hadn't seen them in a lifetime. Well, I hadn't seen them in _this_ life, but still. The sky was beautiful, it was slowly getting dark, but I could still see the tinge of orange the sun had left.

I sighed, contempt.

My eyes fluttered closed, and I could still picture the sky in my head. My enhanced memory was great.

I felt strong arms wrap around me, making me feel impossibly safe. Demetri rested his head on my shoulder. His breath on my ear gave me shivers. I loved the contact.

"What are you thinking about, beautiful?" He murmured, in that voice that I craved to hear more. It was my favourite sound. Never would I tire of hearing him talk. I giggled softly, causing Demetri to nuzzle my neck further.

"Well, I was thinking about the stars. I hadn't seen them since I was changed." I said softly. Demetri kissed my neck softly, his arms tightening around me.

He kissed a line up my neck, then grazed across my jaw and finally, he claimed my lips as his own. I melted into the embrace. I couldn't get enough of him. My hands travelled up his arms, passed his shoulders and rested on either side of his face. His beautiful, angel-like face. He really was a pure beauty. Just as my hands made contact, he deepened the kiss. I suppressed a moan, as I'm sure my brother would be freaking out inside.

I raked my hands through his golden brown locks. God, I loved his hair. My movement must have triggered something with in him, as he started to nip at my bottom lip. I had to try my absolute hardest not to groan in pleasure. After teasing him by not letting him in immediately, I eventually parted my lips slightly. His tongue met mine in an amazing, heated battle. The kiss was passionate and raw. Definitely the best kiss yet. There were no words to describe how he tasted. It was like nothing else in this world.

Gradually, we pulled away and our foreheads automatically rested against each other. We stayed in each other's embrace for a while. There was no other place I wanted to be. I had what I needed. Love. Family. Friends.

"Demetri?"

"Yes, love?" He replied. I would never tire of him calling me that.

"What was I like, as a human?" I asked. Demetri straightened up, removing his forehead from mine. My skin itched at the loss of contact. He striking red eyes stared back at mine.

"You were beautiful, even in your human life. Your skin was only a fraction more tanned than it was now. Your eyes were green. A gorgeous shade of green that reminded me of a forest. I was worried I would forget how they looked, after you were changed, but I still seem them. I can still picture them. When I look into your eyes now, it looks like the forests are on fire." He smiled, obviously in thought.

I smiled back at him, it was hard to. His smile was infectious to me. His smile widened, and it looked like he remembered something.

"I almost forgot. I have something for you." He said, and he pulled something out of his pocket. It was a black box, that was just a little smaller than my hand. He took my hand and placed the box in my palm. I stared at it. Demetri kissed my forehead and told me to open it.

Slowly, I lifted the lid.

It was a Volturi necklace. Gold. With rubies surrounding a large 'V'. I'd seen other members of the guard wear them. I smiled at Demetri. He reached over and took the necklace from the box. I pulled my hair away from my neck, so he could place it. Once the clasp was closer, I touched the necklace. It was pretty. Shiny.

Some laughter from indoors caught my attention. Demetri offered me his hand, which I took and he helped me off the balcony's ledge. He led me indoors.

The room was quite messy. Bits of packaging were laying pretty much everywhere. I was surprised to see 3 heads in the room. Heidi had joined Felix and Jude. They were watching something on our new gigantic TV, I wasn't quite sure what, but they all looked happy. Although there were quite a few members of the guard, these were the ones I spent most of my time with. These were the only vampires that I considered to be family.

This was the family with in the coven that had created itself, and to be honest, I don't think I could be happier.

* * *

And now, a special surprise. I thought you all deserved something extra seeing as it took me forever to write this.

Do you all remember I said I was writing the Misha Diaries? Well, I'm giving you guys a little preview of the first entry, which occurs on 7th July 2009. Also known as the day the Jensen's lost their parents.

_I used to believe that everything would work out, and become the way they were supposed to be._

_Perfect._

_I was care-free. My life revolved around my loving family. They were everything._

_Then, two pieces of the puzzle were violently ripped out._

_The gaps could never be refilled. The voids would forever remain._

_So here I am._

_Grieving for my lost parents._

_My lost loves._

That's just a little piece of what I've wrote. The full entry will be posted very, very soon. I just need to finish it off.

* * *

_And now for my footnote! You know how much I love my footnotes, right? _

_So there you have Chapter 11 and a little extra too!_

_A quick thanks to my readers, and those who've added this story to their alerts. I really appreciate you guys sticking with me._

_And now, REVIEWER MENTIONS. I love this bit._

_xNadiiLiciiOus - Hahaa, thank you! I'm glad you thought that part was funny - I did too. x_

_innocent as far as you know - thankyouthankyouthankyou! x_

_PopcornGirl-Eva - YAY FOR FIXED T'INTENETS! The snow here is completely gone. I'm quite devastated. I fell on my behind on Christmas Day! It was karma. I was trying to kick snow at my sister. Hahaha, sorry I took so long with this. And I like long reviews! x_

_the cullen clan - Thank you! yes, they are evil! especially Jane, but I rather like Alec. Cameron Bright is pretty cute! x_

_PinkyCandy44 - Thank you! I hope you enjoyed the latest chapter. x_

_ladyphoenix1990 - Thank you for pointing this out. I re-read the part where I mentioned this, and at the time when I wrote it, I knew what I meant when I wrote about masochists. Thank you for taking the time out to point that out to me, though. x_

Thanks again, everyone!

Until next time,

Billie. xox.


	12. Living

Hey guys! I know I haven't updated in a while, so, so sorry about that! Life just decided to become extremely hectic. I'm not at home all day on weekdays and I'm exhausted at the weekends, so that's partially to blame for lack of chapters.

I'll be honest, this chapter only got wirtten because I've been ill for the past 2 weeks and it just refuses to budge.

SOME GOOD NEWS; I got accepted into college! I start my studies in September. Fingers crossed I'll get writing time.

Anyway, back to the Twilight universe; ECLIPSE TRAILER! My god, I squee'd so loudly. I LOVE the shot of the Volturi. TEAM DEMETRI. With some love going to Felix and Alec. They look AWESOME. I can't wait for Eclipse. It looks beautifully shot AND it features Jasper's time to shine. FYI; Jasper's my favourite Cullen.

So, guys! Please tell me what you think about this chapter! I'm not 100% certain on this one. I may or may not rewrite it, depending on what you all think. After you read it, I think you'll understand why I'm uncertain.

More from me in the footnote, enjoy!

* * *

The Time For Tears Has Passed - Chapter 12 - DPOV/KPOV - Living

6 Months Gone

DPOV

It had been six whole months since Keira and Jude joined the coven. The twins were halfway through the dreaded newborn year and a fair amount of progress had been made.

They started to remember their past. Keira had a handful of mental flashes of London. She told me that she vaguely remembers the city. Jude on the other hand, had flashes of a couple - a tall, blonde haired man and a short, brown haired women, of whom Jude said looked like an older Keira. They both came to the conclusion that these were their parents. I remember comforting my Keira, as she dry-sobbed for the parents she knew of, but didn't know. Her cries were utterly heartbreaking. I felt helpless, like I couldn't protect my mate. All I could do was hold her tighter.

Jude's control over his abilities improved greatly, to the point where he could turn his power on/off at will. Also, he had learned how to cover objects (and occassionally, people) in ice. That had kept him, and Felix, entertain for a good 4 days. My love, Keira, hadn't been so lucky. Her ability had yet to show itself, choosing to stay dormant for the time being. It's not that she wasn't trying hard, because she was. The time just wasn't right. This bothered her to no end. She had a constant fear of Caius, who would repeatedly asked about her progress. Many a time have I had to calm her down. Seeing her so stressed wasn't fun.

On top of abilities, both twins were doing well with their fighting training. It wasn't easy for me to watch her fight, especially with Felix the giant. Although I knew my best friend wouldn't hurt her, my instincts were just screaming at me to protect her.

Keira an I had gotten to know each other more, during the past six months. We told each other secrets, things that no one else knew. We were completely comfortable around each other.

My heart fluttered at the thought of her.

I had completely fallen for her. She was my existance. I have no doubts that if I were ever to lose her, I'd feel dead. Numb. My soul would just shatter. It's crazy what this mating stuff does to you.

Felix's booming voice tore me from my thoughts. He definitely had perfect timing. Not many people had the level of pure natural talent he had.

"Hey, bro! We're done here. You can get back to your girl now." He said, smirking. I rolled my eyes.

"Oh, sure. You can go find your boyfriend and make ice figures." I replied, in a teasing tone and with a smirk to match his. The tall vampire threw me a glare in return.

"Uncool, man." He retorted and stormed away, using his vampire speed. I simply chuckled and made my way to find Keira. It wasn't hard. She was always either in her room, my room or the gardens.

I located her in my room. She was probably hiding from her brother. He wouldn't step foot in my room.

Using my vampire speed, I was there with in seconds. I entered my suite to see Keiran lounging on my bed, looking much like a Goddess in her navy blue dress. Her chocolate locks had a tiny wave to it. She looked beautiful.

In a split second, she noticed me and had a heartbreaking smile on her face, which I automatically returned. I could just look at her forever. I quickly removed my cloak and suit jacket. Afterwards, I went straight to the woman I loved more than anything.

I climbed on top of her, straddling her waist, a move that made her giggle. The sound of which was just like music. Then, I bent down, and cradled her face in my hands. She smiled softly at me as I leaned down to kiss her. Her lips were smooth and delicious.

I would never tire of them.

The kisses got ten times better when she began to kiss back.

Slowly and softly, I pulled back. She whimpered quietly, at the loss of contact but started giggling again as I kissed her face all over. Her cheeks, her nose, her forehead, her chin. Anything my lips could reach.

"Hi." I said, whilst nuzzling her cheek with my nose. Keira wrapped her arms around my neck.

"Mmm.. Hi." She replied, her voice sounding soft and dreamy. She kissed the tip of my nose. I sighed, burying my face in her neck. She smelled so good! In return, she ran her fingers through my hair. I groaned as her fingertips made contact with my scalp.

"Good day?" She asked. I lifted my head from her neck.

"Today was extremely average, but them I saw you.." I trailed off, stealing a kiss. And another. And another. I rolled us over, so we were both on our sides, legs tangled, so we could be as close as possible.

Then we kissed again, but this kiss was much more heated and passionate. I'm not sure how long we stayed there, lips connected, tongues dancing. It could have been hours for all I knew.

We both pulled away, for unnecessary air and rested our foreheads together, like we always did. I rubbed my nose against hers. I was completely caught up in her.

"I love you, Keira." I said, withing thinking. I could hear the love and adoration projected from my voice. It took me a few seconds to realise that we hadn't said 'it' to each other yet.

Keira opened her previouslyclosed eyes. They were shining and utterly mesmorizing.

"Really?" She asked in a small voice. I tightened my arms around her. She had no idea how much I loved her.

"With all my heart, forever." I whispered in her ear. She cupped my face in her small hands and pulled my face towards hers, kissing me soundly.

"I love you too, Demetri."

No other words were needed. We were in love. She was mine, I was hers. There was no me without her and no her without me.

I poured all my feelings into our next kiss. It was pure bliss. Never in all my years did I think I could feel this way. I felt so alive, so aware of Keira. Not just emotionally aware, but physically aware, like our bodies were magnets, and mentally aware, like my ability always caused me to drift back to wherever Keira was. So beautifully aware.

This is what it felt like to live.

Before Keira, I was just existing. Not living. I now had reason.

KPOV

Demetri loved me. He actually said he loves me.

I honestly thought my heart would just burst out my chest. I don't think there are words appropriate. My arms tightened around my love. My soul mate.

When he said those words, I was shocked for a split second. Then, after he mentioned 'forever', I just melted and I said those words back, like it was the most natural thing in the world. I could feel the gofy grin spread across mt face and there was no chance that it was going to face anytime soon.

Demetri had the most amazing, blinding smile on his gorgeous face. He really was like a piece of art. Like an Italian God. How had I been so lucky?

I couldn't help but wonder what he looked like as a human. The colour of his eyes.. His skin tone.. I bet he was still a heartbreaker, even then.

I was definitely a lucky, lucky girl. Eternity with an extremely good looking guy. Who would have thought?

* * *

So guys, sorry for the wait and shortness of the chapter but I just wanted to get it out there. I've become really busy lately, I'm starting a work placement tomorrow and I'm working Mon to Fri, 9 -5, so I'm gonna be EXHAUSTED. I promise to find some time to write some more for you. This was mainly just a fluff chapter but I'm a sucker for romance.

and now, reviewer mentions! my favourite part of my footnotes.

_Hyper Mufasa - Hey! I know, right? I want a Demetri. x_

_Nadii - Hey! Thank you. I'll call you Nadii then :) x_

_Eva - HEY! Woops, sorry about that! My bad. Aww, I hope your feeling better these days. I'm glad I cheered you up! x_

_Emerald Candle - Hey there! I love the Jude lovers. He's just an awesome person. Yeah, I feel sorrt for Addie and Misha. Especially Misha. I have a soft spot for her._

_Laurazuleta18 - .Thankyou. :) x_

_twilightno1fan2009 - Hey there! Thank you for all 6 of your reviews. You made me day. Thanks so much!! You can have all the chocolate fudge cake you want! And I was lifting the TV because Mama wanted a new TV, and she considers me stronger that her. Wow! I haven't thought about Misha/Marcus! I'll have to give that some thought. x_

**THE MISHA DIARIES ARE NOW UP! First entry; 7th July 2009. Misha deals with her parents premature deaths. Check it out! x**

& that's all from me, lovies! until next time. xx

- billie. xox.


	13. Interwinding

Hey guys! Long time no see! Again, I'm sorry for the wait. I've been exhausted the past 8 weeks. Working in a library is friggin' exhausted. By the time my placement ends, I'm gonna have some mean muscles.

Anyway, not much has been going on in Billieland lately. I cut most my hair off. Became an organ donor.. stuff like that.

BUTBUTBUT. Next week, on 20th May. I, Billie Rebecca, turn 17. *happydance*

Right. Back to the story. I appologize again for the slow chapters. I don't want to ruin this one too much for you all, before you read it but I'll say two things.

New. Moon.

More from me in the footie!

The Time For Tears Has Passed - Chapter 13 - MPOV/JPOV Interwinding.

**MPOV (Yes! New POV!)**

6 months. That's how long it's been since Jude and Keiran both went missing in the heart of the city. They both just vanished. It was almost as if they were never here. Like we left them back home in London with everything else.

The first night they went missing was terrible. I had never felt so unsafe with in my own four walls, even when our parents died.

My family were all slipping away from me. Piece by piece. First, mother and father. Now, the twins.

My beloved were leaving me.

Would I lose Addie too? Maybe Uncle Dan too?

Wherever I go, there's heartache.

It's all I can think about, as I sit in the city, surrounded by the people dressed in red. They were celebrating a local holiday, St. Marcus' Day. Everything was bright scarlet, and funnily enough, I didn't feel like celebrating. I had to convince several locals that I was indeed fine.

I pushed my honey blonde hair off my face. My short hair had grown out, it was now more the length Keiran's was. I missed her. I missed Jude. Thank God, I'm not a cryer.

In my peripheral vision, I saw a blob of yellow. My head automatically turned, to get a better look. It was a car. A nice, shiny, bright yellow car. Rather fancy, too. I bet if Jude was here, he'd literally be hugging it.

The car was making it's way through the crowds, the driver being careful not to hit anyone. It turned a sharp corner and the vehicle was stopped by a pair of guards. A few seconds later, a girl stormed out the car. She was rather plain, but she had an expression that could only be described as panic.

Soon, she was lost in the mass of red cloaks.

My attention turned back towards the driver, who was wearing a head scarf and sunglasses. It was a girl. Not much older looking than Addie. She had gotten out of the car to talk to guards. The guards looked to be arguing with her. She removed her sunglasses and reveal her molten honey orbs.

I couldn't withhold my gasp.

She was beautiful.

As soon as my gasp left my lips, her eyes flickered towards me. She looked interested, who knows why?

Her eyes started moving side to side, as if she was seeing something that wasn't really there. Less than 20 seconds later, a look of surprise made it's way onto her angelic face. Then, she flashed me a grin. I was rather stunned, but kindly, I gave her a small smile in return.

It was the first time I had smiled in months.

Something else caught the girl's attention, in another direction. She turned back and gave me a small, friendly wave and then returned to her car. Back on, went her sunglasses, and soon she was away. Leaving me stunned confused and amazed.

**JPOV**

Another day in my immortal life.  
Quite a weird one, too.

Various members of the guard (aka; Felix, Heidi, Demetri, Keiran & I) had heard about this dude, Edward Cullen. Obviously, he was a vampire. He was older than me, but younger than the Masters.

What was interesting was that they (his coven) drank animal blood. Friggin' animal blood. How tasty could Bambi be? Call me a heartless prick, but wasn't the whole point of being a vampire, to drink human blood? I mean, the thought of drinking from an animal made me gag.. If vampires can gag.

Anyway, Heidi and Demetri told Keiran and I about the yellow-eyed freaks. Felix just made snarky comments about the Cullens.

They were quite talented. They had someone who could see the future and another vampire who could manipulate emotions. Not to mention Edward was a mind-reader, not quite like Aro, though. There were other members of their cover, but they had no 'special abilities'.

Heidi mentioned that Edward had come to the Masters, asking for them to kill him. I mean seriousy?!? Dude. Drink some blood and shut the hell up.

The masters refused him, anyway. Apparently the guard were preparing in case he started creating havoc.

As Keiran and I waited for feeding time (no other way to put it, folks), just chatting, Corin entered my room.

"Aro would like you to i e rest of the guard in the throne room. We have... visitors." She said. I nodded, she left. Keiran and I shared a look. We shrugged in sych and left after Corin.

Using vampire speed, we were there with in seconds.

In addition to the usual suspects, there were two other vampires and a human. The male vampire, Edward I'm guessing, was in mid-conversation with Aro, talking about the human. I noted her name. Bella.

She was human. She smelt human, but honestly? She didn't smell nice. It kinda made my nose hurt.. Bella was nothing special, in my opinion.

Edward shot me a look, then turned back towards Aro.

_Well, if that's the way it's gonna be... You're a douche. _I thought. Keiran sniggered. We both got ignored. Well, shit.

"Aro, I don't appreciate you allowing your newborn pets to be around my Bella." He said, being snarky. I don't like him.

_Tough shit, dickwad. She doesn't even smell good.. _Thought Keiran. It was my turn to snigger. We made our way to Demetri and Felix. Keiran slipped her tiny hand into Demetri's significantly bigger one, naturally. Over the past few months, I had become more comfortable with them being together. I still had my big twin brother moments.

Edward looked at their hands interwinded. He looked like he was fighting a sneer, like they were disgusting him.

Bastard!  
What the hell is that guys problem? I REALLY don't like him. Someone make the depressed vampie go away!

He turned back towards the masters and explained he would no longer be needing their services because his human was still alive

"Oh, I do love a happy ending.." Aro exclaimed, clasping his hands together. Do I detect sarcasm? I think I do. "Although, there is the matter of the law." There he goes!

"No law was broken." Edward stated, his expression stoney.

"She's human and she knows of our existance.. What will we do with you?" He looked directly at the girl, Bella.

"You already know what you're going to do, Aro." Said Marcus, in his really creepy, dead voice... So very creepy.

"She knows too much." Caius said, looking nothing less than angry. No change there. "She's a liability."

Aro sighed.  
"You are right brothers.. Such a shame." He near whispered, as the visitors grew tense. "Felix."

Felix made his way out of the shadows and started to make his way towards the little human, who I've decided, I don't like either. Sucks for her.

To say Felix looked scary was an understatement. He was terrifying. 6"8 of pure vampire strength. He towered over Bella, not as much as he did to Keiran, but at least that was funny.

I think if was fair to say that Bella was near enough shitting herself. She looked utterly devastated.

Just as Felix was about to approach Bella, Edward moved like lightning, moving the human behind him. Dude, he was piiiiiissed, to say the least.

That began to tussle between the two vampires. I know who my money was on. Felix was an extremely skilled fighter. Even if Edward could his read mind and see his moves before he made them, he still wouldn't win.

"No! Leave him alone!" Bella screamed. She got ignored. Burn!

I quickly looked at Keiran and Demetri. My twin looked amused. Her mate just looked bored, but still looked cautious. He had nudged Keiran behind him, slightly, but still kept a strong grip on her hand. The poor guy was so protective of her. I guess I should be glad of it.

Felix slammed Edward into a marble bench. Then the floor, and get this; his face CRACKED! Weird shit, man.

The other vampire, the female, moved to help Edward, but Demetri dropped my sister's hand and wrapped his hand around the female's throat. Keiran's eyebrows rose.

Felix continued to fight Edward, slamming him into the steps that lead to the thrones. He picked the leaner vampire up and wound both his huge hands around Edwards neck. He was screwed.

Smooth move!

Bella started towards Edward, but Alec took her elbow. Aro looked at Edward. He started talking about changing Bella into a vampire..

"And if I say I will change her?" Edward asked, sounding rather, well, dead. Brat. Aro motioned for Felix to let Edward go. The massive vampire did, not without grunting in displeasure. Edward stood next to Bella.

"Then you will all be free to go.. providing you change her sooner than later." Aro replied. Bella looked eager at this. Too eager, for my liking.

"No." Edward clenched his jaw. Bella looked heartbroken.

"Then I'm afraid, we'll have to take.. care.. of her." Aro said.

"STOP!" All eyes turned to the female vampire. "I've seen it happen. I'll change her myself."

Well, that's a game changer!

Demetri released the vampire, made his way back to his mate and reclaimed her hand in a tight grasp.

The female stood next to Bella and gave Aro her hand. Aro looked in awe.

"So interested, to see what you've seen, Alice. Things that have not happened yet." So that's her name! Geez, finally.

Aro turned towards the human. "May I?" Asking for her hand, I'm guessing. Hesitantly, she gave it to him. A few seconds passed. He looked straight into her eyes.

"I cannot read your mind.. Just like Edward.. How amusing!" His eyes lit up. "It does make me wonder, if you are immune to other abilities.. Jane?"

Little Jane stepped forward, looking innocent, yet scary. "This may hurt a little." She smirked, then concentrated.

Nothing happened.

The smirk fell from Jane's face.

"How marvelous!" Master Aro exclaimed, looking like he was about to burst.

"Aro.." Edward started.

"Yes.. Edward.. You may leave safely.. We ask you do not put off changing dear Bella here."

"We do not give second chances." Angry Caius stated. Has anyone ever given him a hug? Made him watch Care Bears or something? I mean, c'mon.

Edward nodded. The visitors were quickly escorted from the Castle by Demetri and Felix. Why had I this feeling that we hadn't seen the last of those people? I contemplated this until Heidi arrived with dinner, which I'm sure the Cullen's and their human had seen.

That would have freaked her out good!

* * *

So.. NEW MOON. I honestly couldn't remember how it went down in the film or book, so I kinda made it up using what I could remember. My bad.

Anyway, reviewer time! (My favourite bit! Epepepep)

_Eva; EPEPEP. Thankies. I agree, Demetri is a loveable vampie. I want to smush him in hugs and kisses. ME TOO, why aren't there any Demetri's in the real world? Hehe, sorted then. You have Felix, I have Demetri and we can all just rule the world and create havok for others. Deal? :D Thanks! x_

_Nadii; Thanks! Again, sorry for that. I'm just a little busybilliebee right now. x_

_Laura; thankyou! ahahahaha. that's why you have to keep reading. :) x_

_littlenerd; EPEPEPEP. thankyou! i love it when i get new readers. it just gives me that warm fuzzy feeling inside. x_

_fanficfan84; thank you so much! that chapter tested me a little, that's why i was uncertain. x_

_missembryrocks; thank you so, so much! i love it when i get reviews like yours. makes me grin like a maniac. stay tuned for keiran's power! it's coming SOON. :) x_

_Thanks again, guys! All the readers, reviewers. _

_I have a question for all the readers; _If you could ask any character any question, who and what would you ask?  
Personally, I'd ask Caius about the Care Bears, or I'd ask Keiran why kittens have too many whiskers...

Until next time!

- Billie. xox.


	14. AUTHOR'S NOTE

**AUTHOR'S NOTE  
**_(Sorry, no chapter.)_

Hey guys, Billie here!

I apologize for my lack of activity with this story. I'm really sorry! In no way am I giving up on this story, nor have I forgotten about it.  
It's been in the back of my mind since my last update.

My excuse for this is the fact that I have a job now. I'm working, on average, 5 days a week. On top of that, my college course starts late August/early September. Sure, it's gonna be difficult for me to juggle work, education and writing, but I promise I will try my hardest to make time. I'll work a system out. It may end up that I'll write shorter chapters, more often but hey, a chapter's a chapter right?

Again, I'm so sorry. As soon as I find my feet again, I'll be writing again.

I hope you understand and forgive me.

I decided to write this after I received a new story review and I felt really guilty about not writing, or not even letting you know I'm alive!

You guys are fantastic and you always make my smile with your reviews!  
Thanks again guys, for everything. You're all amazing, even you anon readers. :P

So, again, I promise you I will be updating as soon as I can. I hope you all understand and welcome me back, when the time comes.

Until next time,

Billie. xox.


	15. Possibilities

HELLO MY LOVELY FRISKY BADGERS. Yes, I am alive. Yes, this is a new chapter. Finally!

I'm really sorry about the wait. I've been busy and I haven't had much time for writing (which sucks, because I love writing). College has been hectic, especially since I've decided I want to study something else completely different. :)

Anyway, over my long absence from writing, this story had it's first birthday! I'll admit I haven't fully achieved what I wanted in a year. In my mind, this story would have been finished, and a sequel started, but anyway. :)

Please, please, tell me what you think about this chapter. I re-read it back and I can't help but think it's really different from what I've wrote. I could really use some re-assurance right now. I kinda feel like I'm just easing back into writing again.

Anyway guys, more from me in the footnote, like usual.

PS. All you twitter-babies can follow me **elwoodpenguin** - long story short, i needed a user name, and my plushie penguin called Elwood was lying next to me.

The Time For Tears Has Passed - Chapter 14 - KPOV

Possibilities

You could say that life with the Volturi is very... same-y. Especially for us newborns. Our lives consist of feeding and finding ways to entertain ourselves. I would never say I was blessed with this lifestyle, but it gave me my Demetri. Without immortality, what would have happened to us?

I'm sure Demetri would have married at young girl back in the time he was human. My heart panged at the thought. It was hard to imagine.

Jude and I would have definitely left Italy sooner or later. We both wanted to travel, to see the world. My brother said he always wanted to go to America, just for the food.

_I wonder if we'll get to travel someday... _I pondered. Being a vampire definitely makes you think about things in the bigger picture.

"What are you thinking about so hard, midget?" Jude appeared beside me. I knew he was there. Stealth isn't one of his qualities.

"Penguins." I answered sarcastically, with a grin.

"Spiffing, but I'm bored. Amuse me." I rose up from the bed, which I was previously perched on.

"Jude, you can produce bloody ice from your hand and your bored?" I gave my twin a look. He shrugged and flopped down on the bed.

I rolled my eyes. Human habit.

"If you're bored, go find Felix." I gestured towards our door.

"I'm not allowed. Aro said Felix and I shouldn't be around each other when we're bored. Things get broken." Jude said, voice muffled by him lying face down. He made a lazy gesture with his hands on the word 'broken'. What the hell did he brake now?

I opened my mouth to talk. "Wha-."

"Vase." He replied, obviously hearing my thoughts. The telepathic connection was getting stronger each day, but I never quite get used to it.

"I'm so bored!" He whined. I smacked his head.

"Stop being a whiny little girl." I smirked.

Jude rose from the bed slowly, frowning. He opened his mouth to reply, but was cut off my Heidi entering our room.

"Keiran, Jude, Master Aro requests your presence in the Throne Room." She said, smiling. "In Volturi attire, obviously."

I nodded, smiling. "Thanks, Heidi-hi. We'll be right there." The tall vampire laughed, then swiftly left the room.

"What do you think that was about?" Jude asked.

"No idea. Vampire rebellion? Maybe they've discovered zombies or something.." I trailed off, in a daydream. Jude snorted.

"Get changed."

I frowned, but made my way over to the wardrobe, pulling out a black pencil skirt and a red tank top. I threw the signature Volturi cloak over the top, not forgetting the V necklace. The eternal pain in my bottom, Jude, appeared behind me.

"Good. Let's go." He said, grabbing my wrist and dragging me out the room. I didn't appreciate being dragged, so I flicked his forehead. "Owww! You little moron!" He released his grip.

I giggled, sticking my fists in the air. "SUCCESS!" He looked at me, completely un-amused.

"Get a move on." Pushing me towards to throne room.

* * *

When we entered the room, we were greeted by the three Masters, most of the guards and a couple of vampires whom I had never seen before. Master Aro nodded at us, as we entered. Normally, he would have made a huge song and dance, but he was obviously dealing with vampire business.

I, naturally, made my way to stand next to Demetri. My beautiful vampire winked at me, and grasped my smaller hand in his. I squeezed it in response.

"Who are they?" I murmured quietly, jerking my head slightly towards the three vampires standing before the Masters.

"A small coven from America.. Aro believes they may have talents." He shrugged, adorabley.

I turned back towards Master Aro, he was stood in front of his throne, a smile on his face.

"My dear guests! May I welcome you to Volterra. It's always lovely to meet new.. friends." His grin widened. "May I enquire as to what your names are?"

The leader of the coven, was tall. Not Felix tall, but still tall. He had shoulder-length brown hair, that fell over fierce red eyes. His build was of that between Felix and Demetri. "My name is Elijah." He motioned to the dark-skinned female beside him. She had wild hair and a kind face. "This is my mate, Amelle..." Finally, he motioned to the final of the coven. My eye's came to rest on the smaller, fiery-haired male. He looked no more older than Jude. "... and this is Finn."

Aro clapped. "Elijah, Amelle and Finn." He breathed, not necessarily, obviously. "Welcome!"

Elijah nodded, politely. Amelle and Finn both looked like they would rather not be here. Poor Finn looked near terrified.

"I must inform you as to why you are here." Aro said. "Our dear friend, Eleazar, informed me of possible talents in your coven. I'm assuming he discovered you on his travels, with his new mate, Carmen." _Is he bitter?_ I giggled-snorted internally.

"Yes, we were lucky enough to meet Eleazar. He's rather charming." Amelle spoke up, for the first time. She almost reminded me of Elezar. She has that kind air to her.

Aro stepped down the steps to his throne, to stand in front of Elijah. He held out his hand. "May I?" The vampire looked at Aro for a couple seconds, then complied, placing his hand in Master Aro's. He finished doing what ever the hell he does, then moved on to Amelle and finally Finn. I could tell by the expression on Aro's face that Finn was talented. I felt sorry for him.

"My, my. Finn. What a talented little vampire you are!" Master said. "May I see it in action?" Literally everyone looked at Finn. He flinched under the multiple gazes.

"U-uh. Of course." The skinny ginger, replied. He was rather adorable.

"Oh! You'll need an assistant. Silly me." Aro laughed. "Keiran, if you would like to join us." He motioned to the spot next to Finn.

Hold on..

ARO SAY WHAAAA?

The multiple gazes turned towards me.

"Oh, me? Sure, I guess." I wriggled my hand out of Demetri's grasp. Not an easy thing to achieve, when the said vampire doesn't want to let go and is unaware of what's about to happen.

I stood next to Finn, and look him straight in the eye. He was only a couple inches taller than me. His big red eyes, seemed almost innocent and child-like. Aro motioned for Finn to begin.

"So, how does this work, then?" I asked, not really wanting to know what was about to happen. Finn smiled kindly.

"I j-just touch y-your forehead." He was really nervous. Poor kid.

"Alright, go for it." I said, taking a breath.

He stepped forward and pressed his pointer finger and middle finger on my forehead. For the first few seconds, I felt nothing. That was before I noticed I was losing focus. My sight was blurring. My limbs felt lighter than usual and I felt myself slipping. It was nothing I had felt in my vampire life before. Ever so slowly, things became black and I fell.

The last thing I heard was an animalistic, primal growl and I felt strong arms catch me.

Darkness came.

* * *

_I was lying on a bed, a really comfy bed. For the first time, in a long time, I felt warm. Cozy._

_I oddly felt full of life and energy. _

_My eyes fluttered open and I sat up, yawning. I looked at the unmade side of my bed, on my left. My hand reached out of it's own accord and smoothed over the sheets. _

_My body picked itself up, and out of the bed towards the smallest door near the foot of the bed. The bathroom, I presume? Whilst I was walking, it strange. Unusual. The bathroom mirror was suddenly in front of me, I felt my mind jerk. My body stayed completely still. No, I didn't have a fear or mirrors, I just never expected to see my human reflection._

_Bright, green eyes were staring back at me. My skin had the tiniest hint of tan and my cheek had the tiny blush, that I had when I was human._

_I panicked, but the person in the mirror didn't flinch. She smiled._

_It was at this point I realised; I had no control. This was an outer-body experience of some sort._

_The girl in the mirror, who we shall call 'human-me', ruffled her hair and brushed her teeth. She was very, very human. _

_There was a voice shouting down the stairs. That brought me back to reality. Where was I? Who is that? Before I had time to think, the human-me bolted out the door and downstairs. The home itself looked warm, inviting and lived-in. I caught a whiff of pancakes. Human-me squeeled in joy. That sounded just like me, I must admit._

_She ran towards the kitchen, stopping in the doorway. Her eyes met the tall, dark figure leaning over the kitchen worktop. Whoever this was, they were ripped! He must have been about 6'5. The figure turned around, and his molten brown eyes met the green eyes of Human-me. Words could not describe the expression on his face. Even I must admit, he was gorgeous. His jet black locks were cut short and he had amazing facial bone structure, but what caught me was his smile. It was brighter than the moon, and his eyes? They were full of adoration. _

_Human-Me launched herself to the figure, wrapped her almost-bare legs around him. She was tiny compared to him._

_"Hello, beautiful." He said, in a sexy, rough voice. I felt Human-Me melt. The tall man then proceeded to rain kisses all over Human-me's face. She smiled and kissed him full on the lips._

* * *

_What the hell did that skinny ginger do to me? _I thought, looking on towards the two lovers (one of which, was definitely me), before me.

I was scared. What was this? If I was human, I swear I would have cried. I wanted to cry. I was crying on the inside.

Human-me's reaction to the tall guy scared me. I had never seen a connection like that between two people. This wasn't real, was it?

This wasn't my life now?

I was well and truly terrified.

* * *

HOW'D YOU LIKE 'EM APPLES?

:)

Yes, I did say it would be rather different. I really enjoyed creating new characters, Elijah, Amelle and Finn.

AND NOOOW.

Instead of reviewer mentions on this chapter, I'm just going to say a huge thank you to you guys for understanding about what I talked about in my AN. This story has been in the back of my head for a while, and I feel quite guilty when I don't write!

Anyway, guys. Please tell me what you think, and remember; ELWOODPENGUIN :D

Until next time,

Billie. xox.


	16. Questioning

Hello, my lovelies! I am alive. Just.

Yes, I'm back with another chapter. I've been trying my best to make sure I had time to write, but I (once again) fell ill at Christmas time. It happens every year. Boo.

I hope everyone enjoyed the holidays and had a lovely new year :)

Another reason for the lack of chapters, I believe, is because I'm losing interest in Twilight. I've only just recently watched Eclipse. (Go Team Jasper!). It also doesn't help that I have so many stories floating around in my head..

Anyway! This chapter is a result of another Insomniatic night. It's not as long as I hoped, but it's better than nothing, right?

More from me in the footnote, as always! Enjoy! Let me know what you think?

* * *

The Time For Tears Has Passed - Chapter 15 - Questioning

DPOV

I watched from a near distance as the small fiery-haired vampire approached my mate. I could easily tell that Keira didn't want to be assisting Finn, in showing his power. Even I felt some nerves, I didn't want my mate to be hurt! My fists clenched, as did my jaw.

"So, how does this work, then?" My Keira asked, anxiety rolling off her in waves. She had no idea how much I wanted to snatch her and run away, to keep her safe.

"I j-just touch y-your forehead." Finn replied nervously. Vampires aren't meant to be so obviously nervous. The Masters would no doubt see that as a sign of weakness.

Keira took an unnecessary breath. One of her human habits, which she had yet to get over.

"Alright, go for it." She said.

Finn pressed two gingers on Keiran's forehead. For the first few seconds, she looked perfectly fine. Then, I noticed, her ruby eyes began to lose focus. Her strength was leaving her body and she fell.

In the next few moments, I swear my dead heart went into overdrive. My protective instincts overcame me, and I moved quickly towards my mate, catching her before she hit the ground. A growl made its way up through my chest.

"Keira!" I said, in a raised voice. My hands were on either side of her face. There was no waking her.

My head snapped towards Finn at neck-breaking speed. He visibly flinched.

"What the hell did you do to my mate?" I roared. I was absolutely furious.

The smaller vampire jumped backwards, at the volume of my voice.

"I.. uh... I." He stuttered. My anger was growing. Why couldn't he give me a straight answer?

"Tell me!" I snarled.

Master Aro spoke for the first time since Keira came unconscious.

"Now, now, Demetri." He said smoothly. "Finn, explain to the rest of the guard and my brothers as to what is happening."

"She... Keiran.." He struggled to speak once more. I couldn't help but feel he had no right to say my mates name. "S-she's seeing w-what her human l-life would have been h-had she not become a v-vampire."

I froze. There were several gasps from those surrounding us. Finn's gift was one of a kind, completely unheard of in the Vampire world.

Sadness washed over me. He was showing her life without me. I looked down towards my beautiful mate and couldn't help wonder what it was she was seeing. Whatever it was, I sincerely hoped that it wouldn't make her detest me, or her vampire life.

* * *

KPOV

_Human-me broke away from the tall man. He kissed her nose and flashed her an amazingly bright smile. Human-me giggled._

_I flinched internally. I wasn't used to hearing myself sound so human._

_All of a sudden, I heard several voices coming from outside. I turned towards the noise and was met by more tall, dark and handsome men. They all look similar to the tall man in Human-me's arms. Strange._

_The pack of men chorused their greetings. One of the smaller built men laughed._

_"Hey Embry, you can put Keiran down, y'know." He pointed towards Human-me and the tall man, now known as Embry. "Unless you're scared she'll dump you for one of us!"_

_The pack laughed. Human-me rolled her eyes. Yeah, she was definitely me._

_Embry let out a growl. It was more primal then a Vampire's growl. He hugged Human-me closed to his chest and glared at the other male._

_"Shut your face, Paul." _

_Paul sniggered._

_I couldn't process this. Who the hell is Embry? or Paul? What the frig' am I seeing here? I felt like tearing my hair out. This was becoming increasingly frustrating. I didn't like this._

_I didn't like this at all._

_All the oddly buff males then started to raid the food cupboards in the kitchen. They were acting like they had been starved for days._

_"Oi! Don't touch my pop tarts!" Human-me yelled, grabbing aimlessly for the box, of which one male had in his grip._

_The man let out a barking laugh and placed the box back._

_"Got to love British accents!" He said. Human-me hit him on the back of the head. That was totally what I would have done. I had a similar situation with Felix, which featured him attempting a horrific, Cockney accent._

_Suddenly, there was a howl sound, coming from outdoors. The group groaned and made their way towards the door, complaining._

_"We didn't even get to eat!" One whined._

_"I know man, it sucks." Another replied._

_I turned towards Human-Me and Embry. The latter looked torn between staying and leaving. Human-Me pouted. _

_"You have to go, don't you." It wasn't a question._

_Embry sighed, "Yeah, Sam's orders, babe." He places Keiran back on the ground. "I'll see you soon." He smiled and kissed Human-Me quickly._

_She gave him a soft smile in return, which looked like it was making Embry melt, and motioned for him to go. Embry kissed her forehead and swiftly exited._

_Human-Me sighed. It looked like she missed Embry already. I couldn't help but think that the relationship between Embry and Human-Me was a little bit strange. _

_She moved towards the nearest window, in the kitchen. I could see Embry running towards the forests near the house._

_I wasn't prepared for what happened next. At all._

_Embry launched himself into the air and somehow, morphed into a huge, grey-furred wolf._

_A friggin' wolf. It was the size of a horse!_

_This had to be some crazy dream, right? This was madness. Maybe Finn's power is to give vampire's extremely strange dreams or maybe, he can just make them have a bad trip._

_In the midst of my panic, a thought came to me._

_What if this was a memory? Was this what I had left behind before I became a vampire?_

_I felt extremely close to bursting out in hysterics. All I wanted right now was Demetri. I wanted him to wrap his strong arms around me and reassure me with his words, that everything is fine._

_My vision started to blur, once more and I felt myself falling. _

* * *

My eyes felt heavy. Really heavy. Where was I again? Was I back in reality or in that creepy dream thing?

I was laying on something some, my bed, perhaps?

A smooth hand on my cheek drew from my thoughts. I opened my eyes to see the last person I had thought about. The only person I really wanted at that moment in time.

"Demetri." I gasped, launching myself at him. He wrapped his arms around me and placed me on his lap. I buried my face in his neck as he held me tight against his chest.

We were in the room I shared with Jude. Just Demetri and I.

"Keira." My mate whispered. I raised my head and looked him in the eyes. "Are you alright, my love?" He asked whilst running his hand through my hair. His other hand was holding me close. A look of worry was in his eyes.

"I'm fine." I reassured him, kissing him soundly. "I'm just a little bit confused."

Demetri gently pecked my cheek, before nuzzling it with his nose. "I was worried about you, love. I nearly tore that vampire's head off."

"Do you know what Finn's power was?" I asked. Demetri looked like he didn't want to tell me. I knew he would, though. My mate would never keep anything from me.

"You saw something, Am I correct?" He enquired. I simply nodded, wondering where this was going.

"Keira, Finn showed you what your life would have been, had you not become a vampire." He said with a pained expression.

"That was going to be my human life?" I gasped and covered my mouth. I looked at Demetri, he seemed sad. Placing my hands on either side of his face, I kissed his forehead.

"What's wrong?" I asked. He looked me straight in the eye. My question went un-answered.

"What did you see, Keira?" His question made me visibly freeze.

How the hell was I meant to explain what I saw?

* * *

Well, I'll take a wild guess and say you didn't expect that, did you? *Insert evil cackle*

Thanks to everyone who has reviewed, added the story to their favourites and added story alerts. Without you, this story would be unwritten.

Now for my favourite bit! REVIEWER MENTIONS. Oh yeah.

_Laura: Hey! Thank you! Sorry about the shortness, I just felt like I had to get a Chapter out there, regardless of length. I tried to add some Kei/Dem moments in this chapter, hopefully, there will be more from those two in the next chapter! Tell me what you think of Finn's power!_

_littlenerd: YAY. I love it when people are interested. I tried to think out of the box with this chapter, and the last. I hope you enjoyed the latest chapter!_

_Eva: YESSSSS. I AAAAAM AAAAAAALIVE. I love how excited you are for chapters! I hope you enjoy this one! I always look forward to your reviews. Thanks for sticking with my story!_

_Sayomi-hime: I hope you liked the chapter! :)_

Well, I think that's it from me! I'll try and get the next chapter written soon! Promise :)

Until next time!

Billie. xox.


	17. Interlude: Stars

Hey, guys! Yes, I am back so soon! This chapter is just a little something extra (think of it as something to apologize for my lack of chapters recently.)

I started writing this only 2 or so days ago. I felt like it was time for this character to grow a voice, have some input. This chapter is of course, not with out foreshadowing :)

I really enjoyed writing in the new POV! I've always said that the other Jensen kids would come into play some day. THAT DAY IS COMING, MINIONS!

I'm overjoyed at the response to the latest chapters! I normally add some reviewer mentions in the footnote, but I think I'll leave them until the next chapter. :)

Anyway, enjoy! Tell me what you think about this chapter! I hope you enjoy this new side to Miss. Addison Jensen.

Until next time,

Billie. xox.

* * *

The Time For Tears Has Passed - Chapter 16 - Interlude; Stars - APOV.

_My life has changed dramatically since my brother and sister went missing. These days, I was joyless._

_The only thing I had left was Misha_

_Uncle Dan was edging closer to his inevitable breakdown. That man was in pain. Many times, I've woken to hear him sobbing in his bedroom, talking to my dead mother, his dead sister. He was telling her he was sorry for losing two of her babies. Dan was drowning in guilt._

_It hurt us more because the twins, looked like our parents. It was like losing them all over again._

* * *

_I was never the nicest girl towards Jude and Keiran. I was always blinded by the things that normal teenage girls are, but since their disappearance, I've grown up. I had to, for Misha._

_Misha had blossomed into a beautiful young girl, with many young Italians falling at her feet. She was still extremely interested in her books, that hadn't changed. She too, was affected by the loss of the twins in our lives. She became more vocal, but I could tell she still had issues._

_The first few months were the hardest. We had to deal with the local authorities. They seemed used to dealing with missing person reports. We posted missing posters all over the city. We received no calls. No one had seen the twins._

_Gradually, but not painlessly, we accepted the fact that they weren't coming home. It wasn't easy. It was heartbreakingly, gut-wrenchingly painful._

_We didn't believe them to be dead, no. I would never assume that. Once that sinks into someone head, it can't leave again. The fact that they hadn't been found dead was relieving and helped us to keep thinking they were alive, somewhere._

_I prefer to think of it was like they're away on a long adventure. For instance, travelling endlessly in Narnia or fallen down a rabbit hole._

_It was a childish thing to believe, but it helped to keep me sane. It helped to keep me strong for my baby sister._

_We had to be strong for one another now. Between us, we didn't have much left._

* * *

_I missed my family dearly. Sure, we all had our flaws, but our lives were filled with love and joy._

_Jude Jensen was an arrogant sod, with dreams of being a rock star. He had a sharp tongue, but a cool demeanour. He adored his family, too. You could never have Jude with out Keiran. They went together perfectly, like all twins should. I'm glad one of them never had to deal with losing the other._

_Their personalities bounced off each other. There was never a dull moment with those two. You'd have to be lying, to say they had never made you laugh, not even just once._

* * *

_Keiran. She was a near perfect copy of our mother. Always cherished with in our family. I was constantly jealous of her. People seemed to favour her, because of her brown hair and green eyes. She was by no means prettier then me, but she had this charm about her. Keiran was a lovely, petite girl, who looked harmless until she opened her mouth. Then, she'd knock you back with her attitude and personality._

_Girl had some fire in her._

_Mum always said she was similar to father in that sense. Apparently, it was one of the attributes that she found attractive in Dad. To her, fire meant passion._

_Keiran was smart. Not as smart as Misha, but definitely brighter than Jude or I. She loved reading books and she especially loved Science Fiction. I found it quite endearing. I think she just enjoyed the fantasy of it all. She and I had that in common._

_Our heads in the clouds._

* * *

_I regret not making the most of my time I had with my siblings. It breaks my heart, but I feel likes it's time to move on. To make a fresh start, somewhere new. Italy held no hoy for me any more. The thrill I had, when I first arrived here, had died. The entire place felt tainted._

_That's why as soon as Misha turns 18, we're going to leave Italy. Where will we go? I don't know. We couldn't stand the thought of going back to London. I fear, that if we returned, old, happy memories would become haunting and black._

_Some things should just be left as they were._

* * *

_Keiran and Jude always wanted to travel the world. Misha and I could do that?_

_Misha was extremely interested in looking at some Universities in America. I, on the other hand, wanted to stay in Spain, or somewhere sunny._

_Normally, I would have fought my corner, insisting we go to Spain. I would have, had I not changed. Had I not grown as a person._

_It was time for me to put my family before myself for a change. After all we've been through together, I'd do anything for Misha._

* * *

_Keiran and Jude were fading stars. Fading, but never forgotten. Never black, lifeless. Memories of them shining bright will always remain. _

_Misha, she was the only star in all my skies. Burning brighter than ever and lighting my way._

_To think, that once, my skies were filled with stars, comets and shooting stars._

* * *

I would live for my lost brothers and sisters. Misha and I would find our way. Misha would study in America, and I'd be with her every step of the way.


	18. Strength

Hello my lovely readers!

How are you? I know it's been a while. (Yet again!) I suck at time keeping.

The truth is, life has been quite difficult for me these past couple months. The very main thing that affected me was the loss of my cousin, Robert.

He passed away in mid-February and we recently had his funeral. It's been hard but I'm remembering all the great times I had with him. I have a smile on my face just thinking about him. :) It's definitely put things in perspective for me. I'll always feel like he was too young, he was only 24 but as my beloved Nana says, God only takes the good. My family have been absolutely amazing. I had no idea how fiercely strong they could be. My Aunt is an absolute warrior.

So this chapter, whether it be good or not, is dedicated to my big cousin Robert. 22.5.86-19.2.11. I'll never fully recover from losing you.

Anyway guys, the time for tears has passed (see what I did there?) and life goes on.

This chapter was a little tricky for me to write, but I enjoyed it. There are three point of views in this one. I particularly enjoyed the last part. :)

Read away, and you'll hear more from me in the footnote, like always. If you could write my a quick review, whether it be one word or twenty, it would make my day. I read all reviews and thoroughly enjoy them! x

* * *

The Time For Tears Has Passed - Chapter 17 - KPOV

Strength

My throat felt restricted. I had no idea how I was going to explain this to Demetri. He was tense, I could tell. Like he almost didn't want to know what would have happened to me, if I stayed human. I didn't want to lie to him, my mate, but I didn't want to feel his guilt. I knew exactly how he would react.

Demetri stared at me with his ruby orbs. Overall, he looks dishevelled. His frosty brown hair was the messiest I'd ever seen. I probably would have made a comment about how cute he looked, had we not been having a serious conversion.

I shifted uncomfortably in his lap.

"Are you sure you want to know?" I asked, in a quiet voice. I wanted him to re-consider finding out. If you knew you could potentially hurt someone, would you lie to protect them or tell them the truth? I put myself in Demetri's shoes. I wouldn't know how to cope with knowing that much about his potential human life. The thought of him with another girl, happy, made me want to cry.

"Keira, please. Just tell me." He replied, sounding exhausted.

I broke eye contact with Demetri and stared at my hands. I began to figgit. That was new for me. I took a breath and prepared myself to begin telling the story.

"Well.. after I blacked out.. I woke up in a place I didn't know. It was someone's bedroom." I began, Demetri had already cringed twice. "I was felt like I was in someone else's body, not my own. It's hard to explain.." I frowned and slapped my head.

Demetri regrasped my hand. "Love, breath. Carry on when you're ready."

"Anyway, I woke up, and walked into the bathroom. I looked into the mirror and I saw myself, as a human. It was strange.. My eyes were green.." I broke off at the end, I was feeling overwhelmed.

He stayed silent this time. It was almost like he knew what was coming. I continued.

"Someone called my name downstairs, so I went to look.. There was this guy there. I don't remember him.. He was American." I stopped for an unnecessary breath. "His name was Embry and in this stupid, freaky alternative universe, he and I were together."

I looked at my mate and my heart broke. He looked absolutely devastated. He wouldn't look back at me. Demetri was completely frozen. I hated it when he didn't look me in the eyes.

I knew I should have lied.

* * *

DPOV

I couldn't breathe. Keira could have had a normal human life. I was completely blinded by my own selfish thoughts, when I met her, that I didn't give enough thought of what her life could have become.

It felt strange, knowing that she could have ended up with someone else. It made me think, were Keira and I meant to be, or did we just create this ourselves? Our relationship would be considered unnatural, seeing as we were vampires. Was the man she saw her natural path?

The feeling of possibly toying with destiny was haunting.

It was breaking my heart to think that maybe, there was a tiny chance that Keiran and I were never meant to be.

I really felt like banging my head against a wall. The endless questions and doubts were frustrating. I was meant to be the member of the guard who kept his cool.

Keira's voice broke me from my thoughts.

"There's something else.." She said. I looked back into her face. She looked sad. Scared. "The guy.. when he left the house, I looked out the window and he was running towards the woods. Just as he was about to hit the trees, he.. he turned into a wolf."

I stared at Keiran. The man in her 'human life' was a werewolf. This was definitely not getting any easier to deal with.

Werewolves weren't news to me. I had heard Caius talk about them before. The Masters were well aware of some wolves in Fork, Washington. Whether the wolves themselves, knew that the Masters knew, I didn't know.

Keira grabbed my face in her petite hands. She obviously wasn't dealing well with this either.

"Are you mad with me?" Suddenly, I felt like the most guilty man/vampire on the planet. I was so self-absorbed in my own feelings and thoughts that I left my Mate dealing with my silence. Who knows what was currently running through her beautiful mind? I could never be mad at her. She could do no wrong in my eyes. Hell, she could probably treat me like a slave and I would still gaze at her with loving eyes.

It was my turn to take her face into my hands. I kissed her softly. "No, I'm not mad with you, sweetheart. I'm a little bit mad at that vampire for showing you what you saw." It was true. The ginger vampire was infuriating.

"What happened to Finn after.. you know." She asked, almost afraid of the answer. I chucked, in spite of the situation.

"Well, after having me almost tear his head off, Finn and the other members of his coven, swiftly declined Aro's invitation and left Volterra." I replied. I decided to leave out the part of me, practically going ballistic.

Keira nodded. We quickly fell into silence. I wasn't sure if it was comfortable or not. We both had a lot to think about. I pulled her closer and she rested her head on my chest, breathing in my scent. She drove me crazy when she did that. I dipped my head, burying my nose into her chocolate locks. This was how I wanted to stay forever. Just her and I.

If there was no Volturi, no Jude, no thinking about the past; Keira and I could just roam the world together. When she was.. human.. she had said she wanted to see the world. I closed my eyes and envisioned us. We were holding hands, running through the woods. We didn't have a destination, we were just running.

I pulled Keiran closed, if it were possible. I loved her so much.

We stayed glued together for a while more. It could have been hours. Days.

"What happened, happened." She said to me, all of a sudden. "This is what we have, what we are."

I stared at her lovingly. She spoke nothing but the truth.

"You're right. No more talk about this, alright?" She nodded her agreement, with a soft smile on her face.

I had a feeling that we would recover from this quite quickly. We had to be stronger than this. We were mates, and definitely, entirely in love.

* * *

MPOV

It was a sunny day in Italy today. The air was warm and it was one of those rare days that I felt comfortable. Relaxed. It was these kind of days that I was able to forget.

The past few days, I had be flicking through college booklets and university leaflets. There were a huge list of places I wanted to visit.  
Addie and I had came to an early decision that we were going to America. We couldn't handle returning to London. America seemed like the easiest alternative.

The states I was most interested in were Washington and Arizona. Addie wanted to go to California.

My first choice was to attend university in Washington. I had done research and some of the places looked absolutely beautiful. There were loads of greenery and trees. It was my kind of place.

Nothing like London or Volterra.

I still felt guilty about leaving Volterra. It felt like leaving Keiran and Jude behind. It was similar to how I felt leaving London. We left out parents behind.

One thing I didn't feel guilty about leaving, is Uncle Dan. He had totally shut down. I felt pity towards that man. He had lost a lot. Conversation was very rare between us, but I hoped he'd understand why we've decided to leave once I turn 18.

Turning 18 held mixed emotions for me. On one hand, I become an adult. Addie and I get to leave Italy and we're practically free. On the other hand it brings up memories of Jude and Keiran going missing just days before they turned 18.

I began to get a small twinge of pain in my chest. It always happened when I thought about the twins.

I brought my attention back to the books and leaflets before me. In a moment of clarity, I set my heart on attending the University of Washington.

My mind was swirling of thoughts about Washington. I had read up on certain areas. I knew there was a tendency for rain. I loved the rain.

My attention was brought to my stack of folk lore/mythical stories books, stuffed under college forms. There was a range of books. My favourites included the faeries and the Greek gods and goddesses. I picked myself off the bed and flicked through the books on my desk.

Mid-way through the pile, I found my favourite lore book. The book itself was small, brown and rather worn. My father has given me this book after he had talked to a Native American man.

The book spoke about their legends. It mentioned Cold Ones. I never could quite grasp what they were. I knew they were dangerous creatures. It also talked about the tribes. The tribes I remember from the top of my head were Makah and Quileute. My absolute favourite part of the book is when they talk about the legends of 'shifters'. The shifters forms were described but never named. They were so mysterious, I could never guess what their form was.

The book was missing the last few chapters. It had irked me when I first received the book. I tried to find other copies of the book online and though bookstores but I had no luck. So I gave up.

It had been a while since I'd read my books. I had a lot of other things to worry about. Addie and I had been worrying about what we were going to do for a while. Our parents had left us money in their will and we received money from selling the house back in London.

After today, we would begin to set things in motion. It was only a matter of weeks until I would turn 18. Firstly, we would have to find a house in Washington. Then, return home and pack all our things us. I wanted to leave as soon as we could. Italy didn't feel right any more.

Right from the beginning we agreed that we would pack up Jude and Keiran's things and take them with us. Wherever we would go, we would have a room for each of them. It wouldn't feel right, having all their belongings packed away in boxes in the loft. They deserved more than that.

I placed the worn book back on my desk. My mind was set. Washington. All I had to do now, was convince her to attend the University as well.

With a smile on my face, which was rare itself, I ran to find Addie and tell her of my epiphany. The confidence I felt was so empowering.

We'd soon be on our way. For the first time, in a long while, I felt good. I felt alive, hopeful and strong. I no longer felt like I had a copious amount of weight on my shoulders.

Misha Jensen felt like she could take on the world. And win.

* * *

Well then! There's another chapter down. I apologize once again for the wait. It's just taken me a while to get back into my writing frame of mind.

Time for... REVIEWER MENTIONS. I bloody love this bit, have I ever mentioned that? Hmm.

_Littlenerd- Thank you! I like to write interesting things. Glad you liked it!_

_Laura- HAHAHA. I love that you dislike Bella as much I do. Jake was way too good for her. Aww, I love writing Demetri to be cute. I love him. We might see some Embry in future.. whether it be in this story or another.. Hope you like the latest chappie! x_

_HecticZ- Eeeeeeep. I'm so glad you like my story! I really appreciate reviews. The idea of this story was on my mind for a while, before I started writing._

_ Pflow- Thank you for reading/reviewing! I really appreciate it. I hope you enjoy reading the latest chapter of my story!_

_Eva- EEEEEEEEEEP. I love your reviews. Haha, you'll have to wait and see what happens in the future! I have a lot, LOT of ideas. Boggled is a fantabulous word! I hope you enjoy the latest chapter! I look forward to hearing what you think. :) x_

_Lee Mayfair- Aww, you are so sweet! I'm so grateful for you writing me reviews. I hope you enjoyed the Misha part of this chapter! I love writing in her point of view. She's such a strong character. TEAM MISH-MISH. I have a soft spot for her. Lots of plans for her!_

_XxheartstwirlxX- Haha, I love how dramatic your first sentence was. That was my kind of review! :) thanks for taking the time to write me such a lovely review! I hope you enjoy the latest chapter_.

**YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME.**

I've been reading through my past reviews and you guys ALL make me smile. You're amazing. You play a much bigger part in this story than you could ever believe.

Right, a few things before I go offski again..**You can follow my twitter account, mischiefmakerx **(I changed it from elwoodpenguin, I got dodgy looks). I follow everyone back, and I love reading what people are doing/what people think. My twitter name is Rebecca/Becky. That's my forename, I just prefer using Billie as my FF name. (It's my middle name.)

**Also, I'm thinking about changing my penname**. I want to write other stories as well as my Twilight stories. I also feel like my current penname makes people automatically classify me as purely a Twilight fan. I love Twilight, but you get what I mean right?

I'm thinking about something along the lines of Mischief Maker. I just want a change, you know?

Anyway. Enough blabbing from me. Until next time. :)

Billie. x


	19. Tradition

Hey guys!

No, this isn't a dream. This is really another chapter from me. I know, a very rare occasion. Must be a sign of an Apocalypse or something.

Anyway, it seems that I've been bitten by the writing bug again. This is the most I've written in ages!

I think it may be because I now know where I'm going with this story. (I'm pretty sure some of you know as well!) I'm really enjoying writing again. It's giving me something to take my mind off of things and it's something I really enjoy.

Anyway, I hope you enjoy the chapter. Here's hoping I reach 100 reviews! I'd be the happiest little girl in Scotland. :)

More from me in the footnote, like always. x

* * *

The Time For Tears Has Passed - Chapter 18 - APOV

Tradition

(AN; Fast forward 1 month.)

After we began making our plans, time seemed to fly. Misha had convinced me about the move to Washington, promising me that we'd at least _visit _California.

I was excited about making a new start. It was exactly what we needed. Misha and I, we have had a tough time. A _very _tough time. We may have been down, but we were definitely not out.

We became stronger. The sisterly bond between us was unbreakable. All we had left was each other. My baby sister was my number one priority.

Misha was turning 18 tomorrow. She'd finally be a grown up. It was amazing to see her grow up over time. Her honey blonde locks were long, reaching mid-way down her chest. She had grown into her gorgeous features and was well on her way to becoming a woman. Also, she had grown a couple inches.

Jude and Keiran would be 19, turning 20 if they were still with us. It was painful, not knowing what happened to them. I imagine that Jude would have grown past 6ft and grown his blonde hair shaggy. Knowing Keiran, she'd still be tiny. Always petite, but gorgeous.

Then it came to me. Addison.

I hadn't changed much. My pale blonde hair was cut to shoulder length. I was still the same height, weight.. but I felt brand new. Almost like I had been reborn. _Yes, I know how cheesy that sounds. _

A knock on my bedroom door broke me from my track of thought. Misha peeked past the door. I gave her a grin.

"Come in, Mish!" I exclaimed. "It's nearly midnight." I glanced at my clock. 11:58pm. It was quiet inside and outside. The air was warm and softly blowing into my bedroom window.

Misha entered the room, and quietly closed the door behind her. I dragged her over to sit on my bed. We both sat on either end of the king-sized bed. I pulled out some boxes and packages from under my bed.

In the smallest box, was a small cupcake with a candle in it. The cake was covered with little faeries and butterflies. After lighting the candle, I placed it on top of another one of the boxes.

I smiled at my little sister. She knew what was coming. I sang Happy Birthday to my sister. She laughed at my terrible singing. Nothing was new there.

This was our new tradition between us. We did this on my 22nd birthday last year. Just the two of us, with a cupcake and some presents.

The tradition began when we celebrated Jude and Keiran's 19th birthday, last November. We didn't have presents, though. It was sad, knowing that they wouldn't be there to open them, so we just had a birthday cupcake.

Misha giggled, slightly and blew out the candles.

"Did you make a wish?" I asked. She nodded, sad smile on her face. I knew exactly what she had wished for, but I said no more. I took a deep breath.

"Alright, time for your presents." I squeeled. I loved, _loved _shopping.

Misha had soon opened all her gifts. I had bought her some books, including an illustrated faerie book, a charm bracelet and a flower necklace.

"Thank you." She smiled. Her mind seem elsewhere. I took a wild guess at what she was thinking about.#

"Hey, we're leaving in two days. Things will be alright." I reassured her. "We just have to finish packing all our stuff." I pointed towards all the boxes in my room.

"Yeah, you're right." She sighed. "You better get your stuff together. We're shipping our things tomorrow."

I groaned and fell backwards on the bed. Midnight packing.

Fabulous.

* * *

JPOV

Another day in the awesome, yet boring life of me. Jude Volturi. I internally blanched at the surname. Volturi was such a weird name.

Vampire life could be so dull.

It wasn't too bad, having Kei, but she spent half her time with Demetri.

Felix was usually my source of entertainment. I have no idea how old that vampire is, but he's childish. In the best way possible.

Out of sheer boredom, I wandered the Castle's gardens. A couple of the members of the guard were quite green-fingered.

The Masters, along with the devil twins, were away dealing with a vampire incident in Mexico, or something. I didn't really pay much attention.. Our 'job' was really, really not exciting.

I soon made my way back inside. The place was eerily quiet. It was rather creepy.

I continued walking through the corridors, not really aiming at a destination. My attention was brought to the small door at the front of the castle. I could hear humans outside, chatting. There was a mix of different languages.

When I caught a whiff of human blood, I stiffened. This wasn't my best idea, even if I made it subconsciously. My eyes closed, and I held my breath.

A voice outside caught my attention. It stirred something inside of me, in the pit of my stomach. The voice reminded me of Keiran's, but it was stonger, yet not as smooth. I caught certain words.

Believe. Leaving. America. There was also a word beginning with 'Mi' that I didn't catch over the sounds of the crowds. I was curious. I moved closer to the door, I was close until I heard someone behind me.

"Jude?" I turned around, to meet Keiran. I grinned and launched myself at her.

"Keeeeeeeei." I screeched happily.

"Arrgh. Watch it. You're going to squeeze my eyes out of my head, moron." She groaned. I pouted. "What are you doing standing at the door? You know that's not wise." She stiffened. The smell of humans was getting to her.

"Doesn't matter, small fry." I said, nonchalant. "Why are you here? Where's your other half?"

"He and Felix got called to Mexico." She shrugged. I knew what was going on in her head. Demetri and my sister had never been separated until today. She would be a little sad, but it meant I'd get to spend time with my twin.

I placed my hand on her head, affectionately.

"C'mon, lets go watch some movies or play some video games. Spend the day with me!" I said the last part of my sentence in a high-pitched voice.

Keiran laughed.

Then she jumped onto my back.

"Onwards!" She shouted whilst pumping her fist in the air.

We (or I) ran down the Volturi castle halls, arms spread and shouting random nonsense. We definitely had to do this more often! I wonder if we could get the devil twins to join in with us, when they came home from Mexico.

They still owed us that twin-off.

* * *

MPOV

Midnight soon became mid-day, and my birthday was in motion. That morning, Addie had taken me out in town. We had gotten our lunch and searched through various shops. I had picked up a couple of trinkets to take with me.

When we returned to our house, we had to pack away our new things. Addie had hired some company to take our things and have them shipped over on a flight to Washington, America.

They pulled up their small removal van on the road near the centre of the city. We began loading our boxes into the back of the vehicle. We let the van men move Addie and I's boxes. I didn't want them touching Jude and Keiran's stuff.

Addie and I started with Jude's room. His music posters were off the walls. All 4 of his guitars were boxed up, along with his amp. Together, we moved the guitars, in flat boxes, down to the van.

It was very tiring, even though we had just started.

We moved Jude's clothes and all his memorabilia. That was pretty much all Jude had. He never needed much more. Music meant everything to him.

My brother's old room was soon empty, except his bed. We were leaving the furniture, and getting new items once we were in America. We wanted things to be brand new. Fresh.

Then, we came to Keiran's room.

Her room held more things, compared to her twins. She had lots of book, movies and various other items. She also had more clothes and shoes than Jude, but she was a girl!

I laughed as I caught sight of a pair of lightsabers. The twins were crazy.

We started moving her boxes, as well.

Keiran's room took longer to clear out. Jude would be laughing if he were here.

Soon enough, all of our bedrooms were empty and the van had left. Looking at the empty rooms were strange. It was as if we had never came to Italy. The rooms brought back memories of when we first came to Volterra. The room never looked lived in, when we arrived. Today, they once again, looked like there was no life there.

I turned towards Addie, she smiled softly and pulled me into a side hug.

"We better go get some rest. We're flying early tomorrow morning." I nodded and followed Addie to her bedroom.

On the floor next to the bed, were our bags that we were taking as our hand luggage on our flight. They were all we had left in Italy.

There was no going back. We were definitely going to Washington. I was definitely attending the University and we were definitely flying tomorrow morning.

We both got ourselves ready for bed, and set out out clothes for tomorrow. I made the decision to sleep in Addie's room. It would be easier in the morning.

The two of us settled down and Addie soon fell asleep.

I sat there, thinking about how things were starting over, again, for us. I hoped for good things for us. We deserved more than good things.

I took and deep breath and put a stop to those thoughts.

My eyes closed and I soon follow my sister, into slumber.

* * *

There we go! Several things put into motion in that chapter, don'tcha think?

I've really like writing Addie and Misha for a change! and it felt like ages since I've written in Jude's point of view.

One thing I've been thinking about it whether I should continue writing Addie and Misha in this story, or start another story with them, when they arrive in Washington? Let me know what you think.

NOTE: I am changing my penname. I hope this doesn't make people lose my story!

and now,

the best bit.

REVIEWER MENTIONS.

_littlenerd- hiyaaaa. yay! I'm glad you liked it! I bet you weren't expecting a chapter so soon! x_

_laura- hehe, I LOVE Demetri too. He's a lovely, lovely man/vampires. I wish I could have a Demetri. Haha! I love how nicely people are taking to Misha. thank you for your kind words. the loss in my family seems to have made us all stronger. x_

_neverletugo- thank you! I really appreciate you taking the time to write me a review. They really make my day. x_

_Lee- TEAM MISH-MISH. After reading your review, I started thinking about Felix. I'd really like to write his history and a love interest for him. I think I will at some point, just not now. I'm focusing on developing Misha and Addie as characters and their new life in Washington. :) thank you for your review! x_

_Eva- EEEEEEP. hiya. aaawww, i'm amazing. you're amazing. let's all be amazing. thank you for your kind words about the loss. :) I really enjoy writing Addie and Misha. you'll have to wait and find out! i'd never spoil my ideas, haha. i bet you didn't expect me to update so soon! EEEEEEEEP. x_

_SarahELupin- thank you very much, for your kind words. losing someone, who was so young, definitely changes you. x_

Right then guys, that's pretty much it from me! I'm now going to drink my body weight in Diet Coke and plan my next chapter! I'll try and get it written/posted as soon as I can.

If you would ever be so lovely, can you write me a review? Like I said before, 1 word or 20. I don't mind.

Thank you. :)

Until the next chapter!

Billie. xox.


End file.
